Playmates
by ReddTwilight
Summary: New girl in town Bella Swan is invited to tryout for the Forks High cheerleading squad. Only, there's more to being a member of this team than she anticipates when she's paired up with Edward Masen from the football team as his "playmate".
1. New For You

**A/N: Attention please! Attention! As of this month I am going through all of my previously published stories and editing them for grammar, plot, and other nonsense just so they are all as near perfect as I can make them. They will not be edited in the order they appear on my profile. I am going by the order they are listed on my computer. **

**So I will note here that Christmas with the Cullens, and Heaven's Grace have been edited and otherwise revised. **

**This will occasionally take me away from stories that are in progress, (Momentous and the story you are about to begin). These two works will not be revised/edited until they are finished. **

**So in addition to writing Momentous, as well as this following work, I will be embarking on a huge project with my other stories. I will continue to update Momentous and this work as often as I can, or as often as the plot ideas flow. **

**I am nearing the end of the semester, and that means final projects, papers, and exams. Please be patient, nothing is being tabled. If that were to happen, I would make notice of it. **

**Thank you for reading my drabble. Please continue on and enjoy my new story, Playmates.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I just have too many ideas bouncing around in my head.**

**BPOV**

When my mom first told me she was getting remarried I reacted the way any almost eighteen-year-old daughter would.

"Great, who is he?"

I shrugged in answer when Renee dropped the bomb on me last month over dinner. She had taken me out for sushi, my favorite, so I should have known right then that something was up.

"Do you remember that high school soccer coach I was seeing a few months ago?"

"Bob?" I asked incredulously. Please dear God in heaven do not tell me she is marrying a man named Bob.

"Yes, but I'm not marrying him. But, I saw him at that party I went to about a month ago. He introduced me to a friend of his who coaches baseball."

"At the high school?" I asked.

"Yes, his name is Phil, he's thirty-three, and he's very sweet."

"Wait, didn't he pick you up last week for some event thing?" I asked.

"Yes! That was him," Renee exclaimed, happy that I remembered. "He invited me to a school function for the coaches."

"Ok…I think I'm putting a face to the name now…"

"I know you haven't met officially yet, Bella, but we've gotten very close and I love him. I never thought I would fall in love so quickly, but I did. And we just started talking about getting married, and we want to do it soon."

"Why?" I asked. I had lost all interest in my salmon and tuna sashimi and seaweed salad. It lay on my plate getting warm.

"Because we don't see the point in waiting, dear. If you were in my shoes you would feel the same."

I snorted a quiet laugh.

"I invited Phil to come over for dinner tomorrow night so you could meet him and talk to him and we could discuss this marriage thing together."

I finally picked up my chopsticks and grabbed a clump of my seaweed salad.

The next night I met Phil Baker and I had to honestly say I like him. Sure he was about twelve years younger than my mom, but he treated her like a queen and obviously loved her. So I was all for whatever made her happy.

And then they told me about their honeymoon plans.

They wanted to go on an extended trip together, since Phil was thinking of transferring to Texas to be closer to his parents. Renee and I had not traveled much in the last seventeen years since we moved to Phoenix, so she was all for it.

And I made the decision to move in with my dad. If there was anything I wanted less, it was to be the third wheel on my mother's and new stepfather's honeymoon.

Now, don't get me wrong, I have nothing against living with my dad. I've spent two weeks with him every summer since I turned ten. I love spending time with him. I love my father to the ends of the earth. We are so much alike where my mother and I are polar opposites.

It's where my dad lives that's the problem.

He's the Chief of Police of Forks, Washington, a small town in the northwest portion of the state. While the surrounding area is beautiful and the scenery lush, I can not stand the cold and the rain.

But like I said, I would rather be in Forks than be a third wheel and pretend like I don't hear anything on the other side of the wall every night.

*~*~*PM*~*~*

My dad, Charlie, picked me from Port Angeles when my plane arrived mid morning. I could tell he had just come off an overnight shift at the station and had come directly up the 101 to get me. He had the telltale circles under his eyes.

"Want me to drive back?" I teased him as we walked back to his car from the tiny airport.

"You can't drive the cruiser, Bells, you know that."

"I was kidding, dad." I laughed at him. "You just look like you could use the nap."

"I'll nap when we get back. Where would you like to stop for lunch?"

"Anywhere is fine. Whatever you're in the mood for." I told him, tossing the two bags I carried into the trunk. Charlie piled the suitcases he had carried on top and shut the trunk.

"You're sure going to be easy to live with, Bells." He wrapped me up in a tight one-arm hug. "I'm real glad you're here, sweetheart."

"Aw, dad." I hugged him back as we shared one of our sporadic father-daughter moments.

During the drive back to Forks Charlie asked me all kinds of questions about how I was doing, and how mom was doing. I answered the former enthusiastically, but skimmed over the latter. I didn't know how much he wanted to hear about how happy mom was with Phil. At least for now.

We stopped at a McDonalds for lunch, and I got a salad and fries. I will never touch the burgers again. Not after the last time I went out for lunch with a friend and watched her get violently ill after a Big Mac.

Nope, never again.

Not that I had been keen on them in the first place.

Charlie helped me bring all of my suitcases and bags inside when we arrived at the house. The rest of my belongings had been shipped up from Phoenix last week and were already waiting in my old bedroom.

Charlie made good on his promise to nap after that, which left me alone to unpack my boxes and get settled. I was fine with it that way. It gave me space to think and consider how I wanted to reorganize things. I hoped I didn't make too much as I pushed and pulled my old furniture into a new formation.

I placed my full-size bed under the window and propped up several pillows along the back of it so looked more like a day bed. I pushed my desk closer to the wall jack under the opposite window and left my dresser where it stood by my closet. My old rocking chair from when I was baby still sat in the far corner. I dusted it off and threw some small pillows on it for aesthetics.

I was giving myself only today to get my room in order since I would be starting at Forks High tomorrow. Charlie had already called and had me registered last week. I was actually excited to be going. I didn't have many friends back in Phoenix, and those that I did have were all on the bowling team with me.

I was hoping for a fresh start with new people here. And I prayed Forks was not as cliquey as Phoenix.

Charlie woke around dinnertime, a little grumpy and unwilling to cook. He took a quick shower and we headed out to the diner together. I watched some of the high school kids milling around trying to recognize faces, but not a single won struck any old chords in my mind.

"So, would it embarrass you terribly if I drove you to school tomorrow morning?" Charlie asked me.

"No," I shook my head. "I think that would be pretty cool, and it would certainly send a message to any would-be suitors." I was being a total wiseass and my dad knew it.

Charlie just grinned and cut up his steak, taking a big bite. "You have a point there, Bella." He teased in return, and cut up another piece of steak. "But just tomorrow morning. I want to take you out in the afternoon after school so you can pick out a car."

"What?" I choked on my smoked salmon sandwich. Charlie reached over and patted my back until I had caught my breath. "Are you serious?"

"Very, you need your own way of getting around. And you can consider it your birthday present. You are turning eighteen after all."

"Wow, dad. Thank you.

"Just a fair warning, Bells. You're not exactly going to be spoiled for choice up here."

I took Charlie's words seriously. But that didn't mean I wasn't excited. I went bed that night eager for the next day to come.

*~*~*PM*~*~*

Renee had actually picked a good time to get married. Forks High was only in its first week of classes when I transferred in. I went straight to the front office after Charlie dropped me off, promising to be back by the time school got out.

"Can I help you?" asked a middle-aged woman behind the main desk as I walked in.

"Hi I'm Isabella Swan, I'm transferring in today from Phoenix." I said clearly.

"Oh, you're Charlie's daughter. He spoke so enthusiastically about you on the phone last week when he signed you up."

"Oh," I said quietly in response. I read the name plaque on her desk. Ms. Cope. She got up from her desk and busied herself with pulling my file from a cabinet and putting together a bundle of papers.

"All right, Isabella, I'll just need you to sign in here just for today, and then have this slip signed by all of your teachers today and bring it back at the end of the day for me. Here's your map of the campus and your schedule of classes. Alice Brandon is coming down to take you on a tour of the school and show you where all your classrooms are."

"Ok, and you can call me Bella." I signed in on the pad and took all of the papers.

"Have a great day, Bella, and welcome to Forks." Ms. Cope smiled wholeheartedly at me, and I had to wonder what happy pill she was taking and if she would't mind slipping me some.

I thanked her again and turned to go. But just as I turned to head out the door another student walked in, and we crashed. My papers scattered everywhere along with the binder and notebook I had been carrying.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry." He apologized as he knelt down and began helping me to collect everything.

"Mr. Masen, it is precisely that language that has brought you in here today. You would think to be wiser in your choice of words when walking in here. Now finish helping this poor girl to clean up her papers and get in my office."

"Yes, Mr. Green, sorry, sir."

My fellow student helped me to finish getting my things into a semi neat pile and then he offered me his hand to help me up. I took it and almost fell over when I looked up at his face for the first time.

He had the greenest eyes I had ever seen.

"I'm Edward, and I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's my fault. I'm a walking accident waiting to happen."

Edward chuckled at my joke and ran his hand back through his untidy but beautiful bronze locks.

"You must be Isabella, the chief's daughter."

"How did you know?"

"Because I don't recognize your face, and I'm in here often enough to know all of the gossip."

I heard heavy footsteps behind us and knew it was the principal, "Mr. Masen, now!"

"Yes sir," Edward nodded curtly. "Well, I gotta go."

"Good luck," I called after him. I watched Edward disappear around the corner and heard a door slam.

I stood there for a minute in a daze. Had that really just happened? I had just made a complete fool of myself in front of the most attractive boy I had ever seen. I would be lying if I said his eyes hadn't made my heart flutter at the first sight of them.

But I was broken from my daydream by the office door opening again. This time a short girl, my age, with dark, spiky hair walked in and introduced herself as Alice Brandon, president of the senior student council.

"So how come you decided to move to Forks, Bella?" Alice asked as we began walking down the hall away from the office.

"My mom got remarried last month and I didn't feel like being the third wheel on their honeymoon."

"That would have been awkward." Alice agreed. "So what's your locker number, I'll show you that first and you can make sure it's actually operational."

"Um…it's in building 3." I read off the paper with all of my information on it.

"Ok, maybe I won't show you that first." Alice admitted. "It's too far away, so maybe we'll end there."

I merely shrugged and handed over my schedule so Alice could plan a route around the school to show me.

We started off again and Alice began pointing out classrooms as we passed them. We walked by the gym and she took a moment to peek through the glass window in the door. I watched as she waved enthusiastically to someone I couldn't see, and then we continued on our way.

"You don't play any sports do you?" Alice asked. I noticed from the sign on the wall that we were walking through the history hallway now.

"I was on the bowling team back in Phoenix." I admitted a little sheepishly. "But I'm not very athletic."

"I think you should try out for the cheerleading squad. You're really pretty."

I scoffed and pushed some hair behind my ear. "Thanks, but I don't think I'm really cheerleading material."

"Sure you are," Alice gushed at me. We kept walking. Alice had stopped pointing out classrooms a few hallways ago, but I was keeping track of which department we were in as we made our way along. "You're lean, you're pretty, and you're tough. I can tell. That's very important."

I scoffed again, but thanked Alice for her continued compliments. She went on and on about how she had gotten involved with the cheerleading squad, having not been interested herself when she first came to Forks High as a freshman three years ago. But she had thrown caution to the wind and tried out for the hell of it and actual made the squad her freshman year. She's been on it ever since.

Alice talked so animatedly about everything that I couldn't help but be infected by her enthusiasm and by the end of the tour I promised to show up at tryouts. Alice advised me to wear something I would be comfortable moving around _a lot_ in. With a promise to see me at lunch, we had the same lunch period, Alice left me at my second period classroom door and skipped, yes skipped, off down the hallway to her own class.

I stood outside the door waiting for a few minutes, my eyes on my watch as I waited for the bell to ring. Just like back in Phoenix, Forks High started at 7:30 with first period, homeroom, and then second period. Right on time at 8:15 the bell rang loud and clear overhead and I stepped away just as the door opened and a flood of students poured out on their way to second period.

I was glad I had this particular class early in the morning. It wasn't among my favorites, but I was good in science, and I knew it. Otherwise I would not have stuck myself in AP biology.

The science building at Forks, building 4, was definitely not as high tech as Phoenix, and I liked that. I walked into the classroom once the stampede had cleared, going over in my head Alice's offer to try out for the cheerleading squad.

Charlie would like it, to know I was getting involved and going to school events.

_It could be fun,_ I thought as I approached the teacher's desk. "Hi, I'm Bella Swan, I'm transferring in today." I introduced myself and handed over my slip of paper.

"Oh, you're Chief Swan's daughter. You look just like him."

I glanced at the nameplate, Mr. Barnes. I watched him sign his name in the correct spot and took my slip back as he indicated where I would sit. He handed me the book for the class, a huge college-level biology text, and the handouts from the past few days. I sat down in my seat and began going over the sheets.

There wasn't much they had done in the first week that I didn't already know from my previous biology classes that I had taken in Phoenix, and I was confident that it wouldn't take me long at all to catch up.

Students began pouring in as the four minutes between classes began to come to a close. Mr. Barnes stood by the door ready to close it as soon as the bell finished ringing. So far no other students had claimed the seat beside me. I wouldn't mind being left alone. I would get my work done faster and have more time to sit here and go through the textbook to see what I was in for.

The only part of this class I was really not looking forward was the various dissections that we were scheduled to perform throughout the year. I glanced over the class schedule in the last minute before the bell.

Sheep brain.

Sheep kidney.

Cow heart.

Cow eyeball.

_What? A whole cat? A whole week of a whole cat?_

Oh, this was going to be pretty. Pretty disgusting.

The bell rang again signaling the end of social time in the hallways and Mr. Barnes shut the door. Only moments later there was a banging from the outside. "Ah, there you are, Edward."

I looked up when I heard the name as Mr. Barnes let the last student into the room.

"Sorry, I was having a visit with our principal." Edward apologized, laying on the smartass just a bit.

"I already know, give me your pass." Mr. Barnes held his hand out and Edward handed over his get-of-detention-free card. "Now take your seat," He told Edward sternly.

Edward walked over and dropped into the seat beside me. "Fancy seeing you here." He grinned at me.

I turned my attention to the front of the room, fixing my hair so it formed a long, brown curtain between us so Edward couldn't see just how red I had turned the moment he sat down next to me.

**A/N: What do you think?**


	2. First Impression

**A/N: Holy crow! You all made my inbox scream in pain! That was amazing, thank you all so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

I didn't even bother getting comfortable in my first period class. I knew I was about to be yanked out by a phone call from the main office. Walking out of school yesterday one of my best friends, Emmett McCarty, hadn't held the door long enough for me to pass through before letting go, and I had slammed into it smacking my head on the glass.

I had cursed loudly in frustration and pain. And of course Principal Green had to be within earshot when I screamed out, "What the fuck, man? Hold the fucking door longer next time, douchebag!"

And I was told to expect to see him the following morning.

I sat down in my seat and didn't bother taking my notebook out. Only thirty seconds after my teacher had started his lecture the phone rang on the wall by the door. I was already out of seat as he walked over to it.

"Yes, he's on his way." Mr. Norris said into the phone as I walked to the door. He hung up the phone. "Knew that was coming, did you, Masen?" He asked me.

"Yeah, it's all his fault." I thumbed over my shoulder at Emmett.

I walked down to the office, stopping to drop off my backpack at my locker. I would get it when my reprimand was over.

I was hoping this wasn't going to take longer than twenty minutes. I had actually been looking forward to my history lecture this morning. I had signed up for World Wars, and it covered it every major war in history starting with the crusades and moving forward into the twentieth century.

My mind was so preoccupied with thinking about my class and which responsible student I would ask for notes, that I didn't bother looking up as I walked into the front office and I crashed into a small body.

The girl I had almost knocked down started apologizing profusely as she knelt to gather all of the papers I had made her scatter on the floor.

She had a sweet voice, long brown hair, and a lithe body that looked like the result of years of gymnastics, or ballet, or maybe both. I knelt beside her and started to help her clean up her notebooks and binder.

And then she looked up at me.

I knew at once she was a new student, and I also knew _exactly_ who she was.

But of course, Principal Green had to walk out just as I stumbling through my apology, and started to chastise me for my language again. He gave me thirty seconds to finish helping clean up the mess I had made and told me to get in his office.

I waited until he left to discreetly flip him the bird.

"I'm sorry," I said again, "And I'm Edward. You're Chief Swan's daughter."

She stood up with everything gathered awkwardly in her arms and adjusted the strap of her backpack on her shoulder. "How did you know?"

"I don't recognize your face, and I'm in here often enough to know all of the gossip."

"Oh,"

Principal Green came back barking for me get into his office now. "Good luck," the Chief's daughter called after me. It was a shame I didn't get her first name.

I sat myself down in the chair facing Mr. Green desk and waited for him. He walked in a minute slamming the door behind him. Some bug had definitely crawled up his ass today. I couldn't imagine it wasn't just me.

"You know why you're here, Mr. Masen." It wasn't a question.

I nodded, "Yes, sir. Because I used inappropriate language on school grounds."

"Yes, and again just now in front of Ms. Swan. I should give you detention this afternoon after school, but as of right now we have no teachers available to cover it. So I'm going to let you off with a warning. I don't know how your parents raised you, and I don't want to make any assumptions about their disciplinary actions when you talk like that at home."

"I get sent to my room without dinner," I grinned internally, but outwardly I was completely serious.

"Mr. Masen, I'm really in no mood this morning for your antics, please."

"Ok, so can I go back to class? We're having an exceptionally important lecture about the birth of ancient warfare." I started to get up but Mr. Green motioned for me to sit right back down again.

"No, because in lieu of detention I want to go out into the main office and help Ms. Cope straighten the filing cabinets. I will send you on your way at the end of homeroom. I will make note of it in your attendance for the day."

I actually groaned in protest. But Mr. Green was already shooing me from his office. So I spent the remainder of first period and all of homeroom (almost thirty-five minutes total that felt like hours), helping Ms. Cope to get her filing cabinet back into order for the new school year.

She gave me a pass in case I didn't make it to second period by the final bell, and I rushed off to grab my backpack from my locker. The door to the classroom was already shut so I knocked on it and handed over my pass once I was inside the room.

I noticed Chief Swan's daughter sitting at my usual bench. Great, at least I had a partner now to talk to. "Fancy seeing you here." I grinned at her. She fixed her hair so I couldn't see her face, and I knew it was because she was blushing in embarrassment.

I got out my notebook and started to copy down everything Mr. Barnes had already written on the board.

"So I didn't get your first name earlier." I whispered when our teacher was busy filling the board with more information.

"Bella," She whispered back.

"Nice to meet you, Bella." I offered her my hand under the table.

"Nice to meet you, too, Edward." She smiled shyly at me and accepted my hand shaking it lightly under the table. She fixed her hair after that so she was no longer hiding and paid rapt attention for the remainder of the period.

"Where are you off to next?" I asked after we were released for third period.

"English with Olgeson." Bella stated.

"Do you know how to get there?"

"Yeah, building two right?"

"Yeah. The quickest way from here is to cross the quad and go up the path by the greenhouse."

"Ok, thanks," Bella fixed her backpack and turned to walk away.

"See you around,"

She turned and waved to me before continuing on her way.

Nice girl.

The rest of the day proceeded much as a typical high school day did. I had seventh period free so I headed out to the football with a few other senior guys from the team who had the period free as well and practiced some drills.

At the end of the day I walked out to my car and noticed Bella getting into her father's cruiser. Well, that sure sent a clear message. I hoped she got her own car soon. I know I would be embarrassed if I had to be driven around by the police chief all the time.

The next morning I arrived at school early, like usual, and walked over to the football field where most of the guys from the team hung out in the morning. Some smoked, and this was one area on school property where you were less likely to be seen.

I sat down on the bleachers next to Jasper who was busily texting his girlfriend. Behind me Mike Newton was making his presence felt with his over-excited narration about the 'new girl' in school.

My ears pricked up because I knew he was talking about Bella. So I turned to join the conversation.

"Did you guys see the body on her? She's hot. I bet she was on the volleyball team back in Phoenix. I know who I'm asking to homecoming this year." He stated proudly. "Bet you guys within a week I'll have her as my date."

I snorted loudly enough to make everyone laugh. We all knew that Mike was the least likely to have any date within a week. And homecoming was three weeks away. He had no chance.

"Keep it in your pants, Newton. Bella's too smart for you."

"Yeah, how do you know, Masen?"

"Because I'm in the same AP biology class as her numb nuts. She knew the answer to every question we went over yesterday. And she has more class than you." I tacked on at the end.

"Ok, so if you're saying you're as smart and sophisticated as she is, you ask her out. But you have one week to nail her."

Now I was starting to get pissed at him. "Look, asshat, I may not date but I know better than to fuck with a girl's emotions for a stupid bet. It only causes trouble."

"Too true," Jasper agreed next to me, nodding his head. The rest of the guys broke out in a round of laughter. Emmett barked loudly, probably knowing only too well since his girlfriend was more volatile emotionally than any other girl I had ever met.

We bullshitted a little longer before getting off the bleachers to head inside for first period. I noticed Bella pulling up in a 2000 Volvo. Wow, her dad must have taken her out after school yesterday for a car.

It was in pretty decent shape and I loved the silver color of it. It fit Bella perfectly. It also didn't escape my notice that her C70 was a convertible. Flashy, but not as flashy as mine. The only difference between my car and Bella's besides the model was the age difference.

I headed into my first period class. I couldn't wait to grill about her new car in biology later in the morning.

*~*~*PM*~*~*

As soon as first period was over I went straight to my locker to get everything I needed up until lunch and headed off to homeroom. To my great surprise Bella was sitting in the back row, a book propped open on her desk.

"Morning," I greeted her, dropping into the seat beside her.

"Hey. Fancy seeing you here." She smiled at me, repeating my line from the day before.

"Nice car,"

"Oh, thanks! My dad took me to Seattle yesterday to look for one. At first we were going to look around here, and I would have taken whatever, but apparently he went out during the day to peruse the options and there wasn't much. So we took a road trip together."

"It's really nice. I love the color. And I noticed it's a convertible."

"I know, I was so excited. And the price was right for it, too. I couldn't believe our luck. And I know my dad wants me to have a safe car."

"Overprotective?" I asked. I would have expected that from the police chief.

But Bella shook her head, closing her book and laying it out in front of her. She turned in her chair a little face me. "Not really, surprisingly. He trusts me, and he knows I'm grown up now and I can take care of myself. But, yeah, I think he does worry sometimes."

"I'd be shocked if he didn't. So, are you going to the pep rally next week?"

Bella seemed to think about my question for a minute before answering. She drew part of her bottom lip between her teeth and I had to wonder what was going on inside that head of hers.

"Don't know yet." She finally answered. "I know it's to get everyone pumped up before the first football game of the season."

"Yeah, I have to go. I'm on the team."

"Really? I did not peg you as a football player."

"Is it the scrawny build? I know I'm lanky, but I can take a guy down like no tomorrow."

"No, actually it's that well quaffed nest of hair on your head. Wouldn't a helmet just destroy it?" Bella asked, mimicking a valley girl voice. She actually sounded a lot like Jessica Stanley, and it made me laugh out loud.

Bella laughed in return, a sound like bells, and I immediately fell in love with it. She was such an upbeat, happy person that I couldn't help smiling along with her as we got into a discussion of the most annoying girls we had ever known who actually talked like valley girls.

When the bell for second period rang, we headed together still deep in conversation.

Unfortunately, homeroom and second period were the only two classes I had with Bella Swan. I didn't see her again for the rest of the day. And I didn't exactly get an answer as to whether or not she was going to the pep rally next week either.

It would be cool to see her there showing school spirit. But despite her buoyant attitude, she struck as the kind of girl happiest on the night when she stays in with a cup of tea or hot chocolate and a really good book.

Well, I had the rest of the week to pester her. Who knows, maybe we could even wind up as good friends. Yeah…this week is looking good.

**BPOV**

Alice had mentioned the pep rally to me, and how once the new girls for the squad were selected the rest of next week would be spent practicing for the pep rally just so the new girls were ready.

Apparently the cheerleading squad met every day after school during the week to do drills and practice routines. I honestly had no problem with that, I didn't have to go to a job. But I did have _a lot_ of homework thanks to the five AP courses I was taking.

I'm applying to Brown and a few other Ivy League universities for next fall, and I want to accumulate as many credits as I possibly can, as well as scholarships. I know my grades are good but they may not be good enough to get me a full ride.

So, in all honesty, while the cheerleading squad would look good on a resume to send to college, so does NHS, and I have to maintain that with my good grades. Which means putting my schoolwork first and finding the time to do it.

Well, I'm a mature almost eighteen-year-old. I manage my time pretty well right now. The bowling team I had been on in Phoenix was not half as demanding as cheerleading would be. But I was always up for a challenge.

And plus, if I actually made the squad, that meant having to go to the pep rally next Thursday, and all of the football games throughout the season. Which meant I would get to see Edward more.

He's a nice guy, and seemed genuinely interested in getting to know me. I value that. I wouldn't mind at all having him as a close friend. He's seems like the kind of guy who likes pretty, athletic girls. Hell, maybe it would actually impress him if I got on the squad.

Not that I was looking to impress him. I actually wanted to get involved. I spend far too many night curled up in my bed reading. I should really put myself out there.

Ok, decision made. I'm trying out for the cheerleading squad next week!

**A/N: What do you think of my upbeat, fun Bella? I'm enjoying her. I have 2 Polyvore sets that I have posted so far for this story. Head on over to my author profile and click the link for My Polyvore. **


	3. The Squad

**A/N: Hi everyone! Thank you all for the love and support so far with this story. I've been working on Momentous since posting the last chapter for this story. Hit a bit of writer's block with that one and I've been trying to work through it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. My baby niece gave me her little head cold. **

**BPOV**

Once I made my decision to try out for the cheerleading squad I stuck with it and showed up the following week on Monday dressed in my most comfortable yoga clothes and sneakers.

I had seen the posters go up last week announcing the try-outs. Little cut out pieces of paper with miniature pom-poms on them and cheerleaders with text bubbles shouting for all girls who were interested to come to the Forks Cheerleader try-outs next Monday after school in the gym.

Alice kept my enthusiasm up as she raved on and on about how much it was on the squad and how sure she was that I would make it. She told me she could just tell. I would make a great cheerleader.

I entered the gym already changed, my backpack slung over my shoulder. I dropped it beside the bleachers where the other girls trying out had left their bags and tied my hair back into a ponytail.

Alice bounced over to me in her school sweats and gave me a huge hug. "Go over to the mat and stretch out. Bring your water bottle, you'll want it. We'll start in a few minutes. I'm so glad you're here." She smiled at me and ushered me toward the mats that were set up.

I sat down and began stretching out my legs lightly. I knew you weren't supposed to stretch your muscles when they were cold. I didn't want to tear anything. So I took it easy and didn't try to press my head to my knee.

I folded my legs and began doing butterflies as I watched the squad assemble into a small group and start talking. There were only four girls right now. I assumed the rest had graduated in June.

At least we wouldn't have a huge audience.

Then I noticed the gym doors open and a group of boys walked in talking loudly. Alice, and the three other girls greeted them politely and told them to sit in the bleachers across from where the try-outs were being held. And to be quiet.

I didn't bother looking back at all at who they were. But I knew they were here to watch.

Great.

"Ok, girls, are you ready?" A tall blonde asked as she walked over to where we were all still stretching.

We all stood up in a loose formation. The blonde walked over and moved us around a little. "Ok, my name is Rose, I'm captain of the squad. Welcome to tryouts. All four of us will take you through different drills. This is Alice, Jessica, and Lauren. We're all seniors, and we've all been with the squad for at least two years if not longer.

"I'm going to let you all know now that cheerleading is not easy. There will be many demands on your time, there will be intense physical demands. You will have to be at school early some mornings, and stay late some nights. This is not just about cheering, looking pretty, and wearing short skirts.

"If any of you do not think you can handle these responsibilities, please feel free to leave at any time." Rose indicated the door. "If not, then lets get started."

She walked a few paces and turned to stand at the head of the mat. I noticed for the first time the silver whistle around her neck. "Ok, we'll start with a little warm up. Thirty seconds of jumping jacks…now!" Rose blew her whistle and we all started jumping.

I had not been expecting a drill sergeant, but watching Rosalie as she watched us, it made sense to me. She had a look of determination on her face. She wanted only the best girls for her squad and I had to wonder momentarily if Forks competed nationally in any competitions. But then I thought about the school budget and decided probably not.

After jumping jacks we did twenty-five sit-ups, and then ten push-ups. My physical fitness wasn't peak, but it was pretty good from being involved in bowling. I wasn't completely winded at the end of the warm up, but I definitely felt flush. Rose let take a thirty-second break and get a sip of water. Then she had us stretch out more intensely.

I felt much looser and ready for whatever she and the other girls were going to throw our way.

Alice stepped up next and announced that she was going to show us a quick and easy routine and we would repeat it about a half dozen times until we all had it memorized. And then one by one each girl would repeat it for the four squad girls.

It was actually an easy routine. We started with our hands clasped in front of us and then clapped and extended our arms out to our sides, turned left and scissor them and then turned the right side and scissor them again before coming back to face front, kicked, clapped and ended down on one knee with one arms thrust in the air, hand in a fist.

The cheer was also easy enough to remember. "Spartans! Spartans! Go! Go! Go! Fight! Fight! Fight! Give em' hell! Show our might! Go! Spartans, Go!"

When it was my turn I stepped up and Rose asked me my name and a few questions about myself. I then started the cheer. I moved through each step easily, my brain one second of me as it recalled each move. I slipped a little as I got down on my knee at the end and thrust my hand in the air. My hand planted itself on my hip out of habit from the gymnastics lessons I had taken when I was younger.

Rose told me she liked that bit I added at end with my hand and dismissed me. Alice looked so excited for me and gave me a bright smile. I stepped back off to the side and sipped some more water. My eyes glanced only for a moment to the boys sitting in the stands opposite where we were. Some were watching intently, others were clearly joking around and not paying much attention.

I almost did a double take when I thought I saw a familiar shock of bronze hair, but it must have been the fluorescent lights playing tricks with my eyes. I looked away. That would have been just too mortifying if Edward was here right now watching me try out for cheerleading.

But then I thought back to the pep rally this Thursday and how he said he had to be there because he was on the football team. That meant if I made the squad I would get to see Edward play at all of his games. I would be cheering him on.

I felt a renewed sense of vigor as the tryouts continued. It shocked me a little bit that I felt so intense about getting on the squad. I knew it wasn't about the sisterhood, although I enjoyed Alice's company immensely. It was because I wanted to be there for Edward. He was friend and I wanted to support him.

The thought of being there at every game and calling his name as I watched him charge down the field sent a thrill through me.

The next drill was a lot more physical. Jessica and Lauren were to spot us as we ran and did somersaults, airborne flips, and cartwheels. For now we used a springboard to get ourselves into the air, and it wasn't that high. Jessica and Lauren were there to help us turn and catch us if we slipped.

I was so thankful for the gymnastics I had taken as a kid. I moved through the somersaults and cartwheels with little difficulty. But when it came to running at the springboard and flinging myself into the air to twist and land on my feet, I was scared.

Jessica stood at the end of the mat encouraging me and telling me to take my time. I planted my feet and tried to recall from my childhood the technique of getting through this particular movement.

I ran at the springboard, jumped and twisted my body in the airs. I landed on the thick mat on my feet, Jessica's hands firmly holding my waist so I wouldn't fall.

"Wow, very good, Bella! That was great!" She gushed at me excitedly.

I felt a little dizzy from the exercise, but I shook it off and went to get some more water.

The final drill was a short dance routine to see how we would coordinate together. Alice and Lauren jumped in with us, helping to move along with Rose and Jessica at the front.

When the tryouts finally ended Rose stood in front of all us, patting the back of her neck with a towel. "Ok, that was really great, girls. Thank you all for trying out."

I glanced around and noticed the twenty or so girls that had come today all whispering excitedly. I knew there had been a handful of girls much more coordinated than me, faster, and better at jumping and flipping. I felt pretty good about my tryout overall.

"So, tomorrow morning there will be a post in the locker about who made the squad. Those girls who do make the list, please meet back here after the final bell for our first practice before the rally on Thursday. Great job girls!"

I gathered my bag and water bottle and headed out of the gym. I still ignored the boys on the stands who had come to watch but I got the feeling my retreating form was being followed by more than one pair of eyes.

Charlie was kind enough to ask where I had been when I finally got home and started dinner. I reminded that I had told him this morning I was trying out for cheerleading this afternoon.

"Oh, you're right, honey. I'm sorry. How did that go?"

"Good, I think." I unscrewed the top from a bottle of water and took a long drink. I took the fish out of the fridge that I put in marinade this morning and set about getting ready to fry them.

"What kind tonight?" Charlie asked as he gathered his beer and headed for the living room to watch TV.

"Trout," I answered simply. "Rainbow, if you want specificity."

"Have I told you I'm real glad you're here, Bells?"

"Everyday, dad." I smiled at him.

I fried up the fish and made a salad and stuck some rolls in the oven to warm up. I called Charlie to let him when dinner was ready.

"What did you marinade them with, smells great?"

"Just some garlic and rosemary. I brought a cookbook with me so we have a ton of recipes to mess around with." I dug into my fish with enthusiasm. I was starving after the vigorous try out session this afternoon.

Charlie was more than appreciative of my cooking and I was glad I was able to feed him so well. I'm sure this was all he had been surviving on before I arrived. I was surprised he wasn't tired of fish yet.

"Great dinner, Bells. I'll do the dishes, you go relax."

"Thanks, dad." I kissed his cheek, making him blush a little, and headed upstairs to take a long, hot shower.

When I was clean and dressed in my sweats for the rest of the night I went back downstairs to make a cup of tea.

"Oh, you got a letter in the mail today." Charlie called from the living room. "It's on the fridge."

I put the kettle on to boil and grabbed the letter. Charlie hadn't opened it, which I respected. It from was the town, which I thought was odd.

_Ms. Swan,_

_It has come to our attention that you were not present during the summer recess to have your senior portraits completed. We would like to extend an opportunity for you to have a sitting with our school photographer this Tuesday September 10, 2012 during your regular lunch period. If you wish to decline, please let the front office know by 8 AM on the above mentioned date. If you accept we assure you that your portraits will be ready in time to be included in the annual Yearbook. _

_Please dress appropriately, _

_Forks Municipal Administration._

"Thanks for the notice." I muttered and checked the envelope for the postage date. Yesterday.

"What's it about?" Charlie asked as he walked into the kitchen to grab another beer from the fridge.

"My senior portraits. Apparently they've just noticed that I wasn't here during the summer to get them done, so now I'm scheduled for tomorrow. I guess homework isn't happening tonight."

"Why's that?"

"I need to come up with a decent outfit."

"Won't be just be wearing a robe over your clothes? Does it matter?"

"They take more than just a graduation photo, dad."

"Oh," Charlie shrugged. "All right, well…if I don't see you again before you turn in, have a good night, Bella."

"You, too, dad."

I made my cup of tea and headed upstairs with my letter to pick out an outfit. After a couple hours of throwing my clothes around my room and grunting in frustration I finally settled on a nice dress with heels and I would wear my hair down with a single French braid going off to the left side and behind my ear.

I got up extra early the following morning to make sure my hair was impeccably straight and to do my makeup. I also wanted to arrive early in order to check the list in the girls' locker room. I had to admit I was a little nervous, but Alice's smile yesterday at the end of tryouts had assured me that I had done well.

"Very pretty, Bella." Charlie commented as I walked downstairs, carrying my heels. I was wearing sneakers to school and a coat over my dress until it was time for the pictures. I didn't want to kill my feet, especially if I would be practicing after school today.

"Thanks, dad."

"So what would you like to do for your birthday?"

"Oh…shi…shoot. That's Friday isn't it?"

"Friday the thirteenth." Charlie confirmed as he sipped his coffee. I had been so caught up in tryouts for this week that I had completely forgotten my eighteenth birthday was this Friday.

"Oh, dad, I don't want to do anything." I said as I put together a mug of coffee to take with me and then got started on my lunch.

"I'm taking you to dinner regardless. If not for your birthday then for making the cheerleading team."

"Squad," I said.

"Team, squad. And even if you don't make it, we'll go out anyway for the heck of it. Come on, any place you want to go."

"Dad, you already bought me the car. I don't want anything else."

"Ok, I'll pick."

"All right, I'll think about." I said quickly. I knew exactly where Charlie would pick if the decision were left up to him. And if I was being honest if we were going out to celebrate I wanted something a little nicer than what The Lodge had to offer.

"See, that wasn't so hard was it?" Charlie smirked at me.

I grabbed a granola bar and a piece of fruit for breakfast, stuffing them inside my backpack. I hugged Charlie goodbye and headed out saying that I might be late again tonight. He told me no worries, he would take care of dinner if necessary.

I stuffed the granola bar and pear down my throat on my to school, thankfully not spilling any coffee on my lap as I drove like a maniac.

I was early, just as I had planned and got out of my car, swinging my backpack over one shoulder and my sport duffle over the other. I had come prepared for practice. I was being optimistic.

My first stop was my locker to drop everything off I wouldn't need until lunch and to gather my books for the first four periods.

"You look nice," Edward commented as he stopped at my locker. What the hell was he doing at school so early?

"Thanks, senior portraits."

"You didn't get them done over the summer?"

"I wasn't here yet." I said to him in an obvious tone as I hung up my coat in my locker and shut it.

"Oh yeah, you weren't. Well, you still look really nice. I'll see you in homeroom."

I watched him walk away, my eyes glued to the long strides of his legs. They just seem to go on forever. I didn't let my eyes wander any further up than the backs of his knees.

I wasn't the only girl from yesterday who had come early to check the sheet. When I could finally get in front of the group of six girls who were already in the locker room I scanned my eyes quickly down to the bottom as a few girls squealed around me when they saw their names.

Isabella Swan

I felt my lips tug up into a small smile and I turned to leave, ready to face the long day.

I was excited to see Edward in homeroom and second period, but I hesitated when I thought about telling him the good news. Maybe he already knew, since he was on the football team. Maybe he didn't. Well, if he didn't he would find out Thursday night.

The day flew by up until lunch. I headed off to the gym where the photographer hadn't set up. Apparently I wasn't the only student who hadn't had their portraits done over the summer.

I handed over the slip that had come with the letter and was told to sit until my name was called. I went out to the bathroom quickly to check my hair and makeup then went back in and settled myself on the bleachers to eat my lunch.

I wound up missing not just the lunch period, but my study hall as well. The photographer tried to move as quickly as possible, but I wound up running late for my sixth period class. I had to go to the front office to get a pass and quickly ran down the hall to my class. Thankfully I had thought to change back into my sneakers while I waited for my note.

I apologized to my teacher for being late and handed over the pass then took my seat. Of course from this point on the day dragged completely, and I was so relieved to actually get to practice at the final bell.

I changed into the yoga clothes I had brought with me and headed out to the gym. Rosalie had a small table set up and was busily taking measurements for the new girls that had already arrived.

"For uniforms," Alice explained as she hopped over to me and hugged me fiercely. "I'm so happy you made it, I knew you would." She was dressed in her cheerleading uniform. One of a few, I would learn later.

She took my hand and dragged me over to where Rosalie had the girls lined up. She was also dressed in her cheerleader uniform. I had to admit I liked our school colors of navy blue and gold. They weren't too flamboyant and were still flattering.

When it was my turn I held still as Rosalie measured my chest, my waist, the length of my arms and the length of my legs to mid-thigh. "What shoe size are you?"

"Seven," I answered and Rose wrote it down.

"Ok everyone, on the mats!" She called when we had finished. "I promise uniforms will be here by Friday for the first game, but for Thursday you can wear school sweats. It's not a formal game so we can get away with dressing down for the event. But I expect each and every one of you to be dressed in whichever proper uniform for every single game."

We all nodded in acknowledgement. Rosalie then commenced practice. We started learning the two short routines we would need for Thursday night, and some of the basic formations that the squad displayed at every game. Since I was on the shorter side, I was positioned higher in the pyramid. Rosalie assured us that every girl got her turn at the top, and every girl got one solo routine they would have the chance to perform throughout the season.

Two hours flew by and at the end of it I was panting, dripping mess. I wiped my face off with a towel and chugged some water before heading out. My first stop before going home was to the after-school store to buy a set of sweats. I had some money from my mom for my birthday and it seemed like a good enough use for it.

I got the long sweatpants, a t-shirt, and a sweatshirt. If I had money at any other opportunity I would consider coming back for the cropped pants that stopped at the knee. They would be much cooler to practice in than my long yoga pants.

"Fancy seeing you here,"

I smiled to myself when I heard him behind me. That line was quickly becoming our private joke. Edward stepped up beside me and handed over a couple dollars for the Coke he was buying. I declined when he offered to get me one as well. He bought me a Gatorade instead.

"So how was practice?" He asked as we walked out.

"How do you know I made the squad?" I asked, turning to look at him in surprise.

Edward simply tapped his temple. "I know everything." He grinned mischievously. "Plus, I was watching tryouts yesterday."

My face flamed in emabarassment.

"I think you'll be a great cheerleader, Bella." He said.

"Thanks. I actually really like it."

"Yeah, I can tell. So…I'll see you Thursday night then?"

"I guess you will."

I stopped at my locker and grabbed everything I needed for homework and headed home. Charlie had ordered pizza, taking the responsibility of cooking off my shoulders for tonight.

I grabbed a slice and went into the living room to find him watching a football game. "I should probably start watching these with you more often." I said. Charlie turned when I spoke, looking a little confused.

But then it dawned on him what time it was.

"You made the…squad?" He asked, his face breaking into a small smile.

"Yup," I said around a big bite of pizza.

"I'm really proud of you, Bella. Good for you."

"Thanks, dad. And thank for ordering pizza. It's exactly what I need right now."

"Well, I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite this afternoon."

I laughed quietly and headed out to grab all of my stuff and went upstairs for a shower. I came back down afterward and grabbed another piece of pizza and made a cup of tea, then settled in at my desk for homework.

My phone buzzed with a text from Alice.

_Be ready tomorrow for your playmate assignment. Don't worry about it tonight, it will be explained tomorrow at practice. So glad you're on the squad, Bella!_

Playmate assignment? What the hell was that?

**A/N: Dun dun dun… 2 Polyvore updates for this chapter! You know the drill. **


	4. Rally

**A/N: Thank you everyone for another screaming inbox!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Just a lot of bags of potato chips :)**

**BPOV**

"So what exactly is a 'playmate'?" I asked Alice as I helped her set up the mats in the gym the following afternoon for practice.

"You'll find out soon. It's nothing bad, I promise."

"Ok, I trust you."

"Oh, you should never do that!" Alice laughed heartily.

We weren't starting practice right away today since Rosalie and Alice wanted to go over the whole 'playmates' thing. Apparently I was the only new girl Alice had texted about it last night, so at least I knew it was coming when Rose walked in with a plastic bin filled with little scraps of folded paper and a clipboard.

"Ok, we pick our playmates today, girls." She called happily. She set everything down on the bleachers then stood up and started explaining. "So, your playmate is the football player you get paired up with. Basically what this is, is you spend time with your player before every game, keep his spirits up. Day of the game you give him gifts like snacks and water, Gatorade, candy…whatever you want to give him. You pretty much just keep him pumped up for a game and happy and feeling like he's going to win for Forks. And you might get something out of it, too, like a dinner date or maybe he'll take you to a movie. But a few times during the season we all hang out anyway, and they wind up paying. So, get over here and pick your player."

I got up and took the last place in line. I heard some of the girls talking about whom they hoped they got. Apparently most of them had the players' numbers memorized, and excited squeals soon filled the gym.

Since I was the last girl I grabbed the last piece of paper. "17," I said to Rosalie, and she wrote it down.

"No way!" Someone screamed behind me.

"I should have been last in line!" Another girl whined.

"That's not fair, she's new to the school. She has no appreciation yet for the numbers."

"Shut up!" Rose shouted. "Everyone has their player, now be grateful and get in formation."

I was beginning to like Rosalie more and more. And I was curious to know if #17 was exactly who I hoped he was.

"So, is #17 who I think he is?" I whispered to Alice as I took my place on the mat.

Alice nodded and winked. "The whole squad is going to hate you now." She grinned brightly at me.

I returned it with equal enthusiasm. I think I could learn to love the hate stares. I glanced around to see the sharp eyes of almost every girl on me.

Yes, I could definitely learn to enjoy this.

**EPOV**

The second week of school was by far my least favorite.

The first game of the season was this Friday, which meant practice everyday after school starting on Tuesday. The team hung out in the gym Monday afternoon to watch the cheerleader tryouts. I tried to keep myself hidden when I saw Bella.

I was astonished that she was here, and I knew if she saw me it would probably make this ten times harder for her. So I kept low in the crowd playing cards with Jasper. He was here just to watch Alice. He was so hopelessly in love with that girl. I actually thought it was rather sweet.

Tuesday after school I went out to the field in my gear, glad to have it back on again. I had missed it since training ended at the beginning of August. I liked the weight of it on my shoulders. It made me feel like I had a bigger purpose than just wasting time in the classroom.

Practice went well on Tuesday and we started talking about Thursday night and how some of the guys couldn't wait to see the new girls on the squad. I had a feeling Bella had made it, and that was confirmed when I saw her in the after-school store. I assumed at first with my question, but when she turned with a look of surprise on her face, I knew she had made it.

I was thrilled for her, of course. And I started to wonder if Rosalie had explained the whole 'playmates' thing to the squad yet.

It didn't really matter to me that much. I would find out on Friday which simpering little girl I would be stuck with for the season. But part of me hoped it was Bella. She would be a real cheerleader, and not just some girl looking for praise and an excuse to try and jump in my pants.

Yes, I had slept with a couple girls in the past that I had been paired up with. But those had been bad situations and I shouldn't have done it either time. I still regretted the first one.

Mike started getting loud on Wednesday at lunch about who are our playmates were going to be this year. I was already frustrated that he brought it up in the first place, I really don't think we need to keep hashing it out year after year. But then he started talking about Bella again, and I _know_ I felt my blood pressure rise just a little.

"I hope I get Bella as my mate. I'll treat her really nice."

"You keep thinking that, Mike." Emmett called from down the table, "Did you ask her out yet?"

Mike's face flamed red and he shut up about the whole thing for the rest of the week. I owed Emmett tacos for that one.

Come Thursday night I was out on the field with the rest of the team in our school gear. The bonfire was already started and several students were clutching cups of coffee or hot chocolate. The snack bar was open and serving its usual menu of burgers, hot dogs, nachos, and French fries.

I saw the cheerleaders off to one side practicing. I noticed they were dressed in school sweats as always. How come they never had to wear their uniforms but we had to load on every piece of gear imaginable? It just wasn't fair.

I caught site of Bella as the squad went through its routine. I wanted to wave to her but she looked very focused. She was really cute in her school sweats and her hair tied up in a navy blue ribbon.

I suddenly couldn't wait for tomorrow to find out if she was my playmate or not. I sat down on the bench between Emmett and Jasper. As soon as the squad finished practicing Rosalie and Alice came over to sit with their respective boyfriends. At least they knew already who their mates were. The rest of us had to suffer and wait.

I looked over my shoulder again. Bella was getting a drink of water and talking to a few girls from the squad. Jessica Stanley looked over in our direction and waved at Mike and winked. She must have gotten him as her mate. I did an internal dance of victory.

It was all well and good for Jessica since the entire school knew she harbored a serious crush on Mike Newton. But Mike looked crushed and I watched his gaze move to Bella.

_Ha ha, sucker_. I thought, _Still a chance for me._

The rally started a few minutes later and the team went out to the field to play a scrimmage against each other. All of our fellow students cheered us on as we displayed what we had been practicing all summer. In between the plays I could hear the cheerleading squad.

I glanced up to see Bella doing a running back flip in front of the squad. I had no idea she could do that. It only proved my point that she would make a great cheerleader. After the practice game we were allowed to take our gear off and come back out in school sweats as Principal Green announced this year's team one by one by name. Each guy got a loud cheer, even Mike.

The cheerleaders went through a longer routine involving a little more flipping from some of the girls and Alice sinking into a full split at the end. Jasper hooted next to me for his girl and she winked at him.

Overall, I though this year's pep rally was the best I had experienced in the three I had been to. Even without a playmate I felt pumped and ready to destroy Port Angeles tomorrow night. It was a home game, so we had the advantage.

I wanted to stick around at the end and tell Bella what a great job she did tonight, but I was exhausted and I needed to sleep. I had just gotten to my car when my phone buzzed.

_You looked great out there! Can't wait for tomorrow night! ~ B_

I smiled as I read it. Even if Bella didn't turn out to be my mate I knew she would still support me like one. It felt good to have such a great friend.

The next morning I dressed in my navy blue jersey since tonight was a home game, and my pants, but I kept the lace-up loose for now. I didn't have to put any pads in yet, but I did have to wear sneakers. Just not my Converse.

"Ready for tonight?" my mom asked when I came downstairs.

"Yup. You and dad going to be there?"

"Of course, dear, it's the first game." She kissed me on top of my head and put my breakfast down in front of me. Yes, French toast and sausage.

"Thanks, mom."

"It's tradition." She answered simply.

"Breakfast of champions," I said as I dug in.

"So how was the pep rally last night?"

"Really great, everyone was stoked. The new squad looks good this year."

"I'm sure. They train hard."

"Harder than we do, that's for sure. All the new girls were up to speed already last night. And tryouts were Monday."

"Did that new girl you were telling me about make it."

"Bella? Yeah, she did. She looked great out there. I knew would, I told her so."

My mom just smiled at me and shook her head she ruffled my hair a little and got to clean the dishes from breakfast. I finished my plate and took it over to the sink to rinse it off, then kissed my mom goodbye and told her I would see her tonight.

I noticed Bella's car in the parking lot when I got to school, but she must have gone inside already since she wasn't sitting in it. 'Go Spartans' was painted across her back window in navy blue and yellow paint. I felt a swell of pride as I walked past it.

I didn't see her at all walking the hallways before first period, and I assumed the squad was in the gym trying to get in as much practice as possible. When I got to my locker I stopped. Blue and yellow streamers were taped all over it, and pieces of copy paper with my number written on them and inspirational messages decorated the door of my locker. Mini blue Tootsie Roll pops were taped on top those.

"Wow," I muttered to myself. "I got spoiled this year." Whoever my mate was, she knew what she was doing.

First period dragged of course, only because I was so anxious to get to homeroom and see Bella. I was dying to know at this. My locker seemed like exactly something she would do. And it didn't escape my notice that the handwriting on those notes appeared very similar to hers.

I rushed to homeroom when the bell rang at the end of first period and took my seat next to her empty one. I sat watching the door, waiting. Bella walked in a minute later carrying a huge, and I mean huge, paper grocery bag.

And my number was written in blue on the outside.

And not only that, but she had painted my number in blue across her left cheek.

"Fuck yeah," I said happily to her as she sat next to me and presented me with the bag. I glanced around quickly to see if our homeroom teacher had heard me, but he was busy taking attendance. "Holy shit," I whispered as I looked inside the bag. "All for me?"

"All for you," Bella confirmed.

She had gotten Gatorade, water, chips, candy, everything she could think of. But on top was a small container, and inside was a cupcake with the icing on top shaped like a football and my number in blue icing. "You're the best!" I said loudly and took the cupcake out. Several of our classmates turned and just rolled their eyes.

I broke it in two the best I could and gave half to Bella. We chatted about the squad for the rest of homeroom as we ate the cupcake together.

"Expect one of those for every home game." Bella told me after we finished her delicious cupcake.

"Awesome," I said around the last bite. "Do you have any more right now?"

"No," Bella laughed, shaking her head. "I made two dozen, one was for you, one for my dad, and the rest for squad."

"That was fuckawesome," I said as I chewed. I dug around in the bag and pulled out a blue Gatorade to wash it down with. "I don't think I can eat all of this today, though."

"Well, you don't have to. But it's the first game and I wanted to spoil you. How did you like your locker?"

"That was great!" I said enthusiastically. "Just the sort of thing I need first thing in the morning on a game day. Puts a smile on your face and keeps it there all day since I have to keep going back to my locker."

"I knew you would like it."

The bell rang for second period and we got up to go to biology. I had to keep the grocery bag under my desk since a few other team members were in class with us and they eyed my big bag of goodies lustfully.

"I wish we had lunch together." I said to Bella as we walked out at the end of second period.

"I do too, but that just wasn't in the cards." She grabbed a bottle of water out of my bag.

"Love the ribbon by the way." I reached up and fingered the navy blue ribbon holding her hair in a ponytail.

"I actually like it, too." She sipped her water and then gave me a quick hug before dashing off to her next class.

"Lucky fucker," Emmett said as he walked around the corner. "I just saw her. Holy shit, did she buy you the whole store?"

"Pretty much."

"Really lucky fucker. Well, Rose knows me well enough to bring me my favorite breakfast and lunch. I don't expect much more since we already do everything together anyway."

"Please, don't go into a description of your sex life ok?' I held a hand up to warn him.

"You're just jealous because you don't have one. See you at lunch." Emmett waved as he walked off down the hall. I headed over to the English hallway for third period.

The rest of the day passed by in a blur now that I knew Bella was mine. I paid attention as much as possible, but honestly my head was in the game tonight. We had to make sure Port Angeles was scared from the off this season.

I was also thinking about Bella a lot. She was so adorable in her cheerleader uniform. It looked better on her than I was expecting, and I hadn't even stopped to see how short her skirt was.

I headed out to the field at the end of the school day to practice. I watched some of the cheerleader girls standing outside the gym smoking. I was glad not to see Bella there. She didn't strike me as that kind of girl.

A couple of the girls waved to me and I knew, Tanya, winked suggestively. I turned away in disgust. We practiced for an hour and then took a break. I could hear the girls inside the gym practicing as well, and went over to stick my head in to watch.

They were climbing up into a pyramid. Alice was on top, being the smallest. Bella was the next shortest girl, so I knew she would get her chance at the top. When they finished the pyramid and each girl got down they began practicing a routine that was familiar to me. It involved some step work and throwing a couple of the girls into the air to do splits.

I then realized that Bella wasn't wearing the same skirt she had been wearing this morning. She had had on a small, spandex skirt this morning, but now she was wearing her pleats. Bella got propped up between two other girls and tossed up. She did a full split and was caught by Rosalie and Jessica when she came down.

She really was capable of more than I had anticipated.

I would have stayed there for the rest of the afternoon watching, but I could hear Jasper calling me from the field. The game was scheduled to start at 6. We practiced until 4:30 and stopped before we got warn out.

I grabbed some of the snacks and Gatorade from my bag and began munching on them. I could still hear the girls inside the gym. Rosalie was like a drill sergeant. It made me glad that she wasn't our captain.

My parents arrived at 5:30 and came down to the bottom of the bleachers to say hi. My mom gave me an awkward hug over the fence and wished me luck. My dad just clapped my shoulder and told me to do my best.

A few of my friends who weren't on the team came over and wished me luck tonight. I thanked them and went to sit back down on the bench. Rosalie and Alice were sitting with Jasper and Emmett for now before the game started. I noticed Bella was with the other girls stretching on the track where they normally did their routines. It didn't escape my notice that some of the girls threw her dirty looks and I knew it had to do with the fact that I was her player, and that they hadn't been paired with me.

I have no idea how the captain of the squad goes about assigning playmates, but I thanked the high heavens that Bella was mine. She looked up from her stretching and waved happily to me with a bright smile. I waved back. She came over when she finished stretching and sat down on the last inch of space on the bench.

"Pleats suit you," I told her.

"Thanks. The heavy gear suits you,"

"I like it." I might have puffed my chest out a little.

"You feel good about tonight?"

I thought back to some of the inspirational notes she had taped to my locker this morning. 'Do your best, no one can fault you for it'. 'Only winners allowed here!'. 'Play hard and the rest is easy'. I didn't know if she had come up with them or if she had gotten off the net or something. But I moved them to the inside of my locker so I could see them whenever I opened the door. I expected there to be quite a collection by the end of the season.

"I feel really good, actually. Your notes really helped throughout the day."

"I'm glad, I'll keep doing that then, for every game."

"Please, it's a lot of fun."

"Whatever you want," Bella offered. She shrugged nonchalantly and smiled at me. She looked over her shoulder to see Rosalie gathering the girls together. "Oops, gotta go. Good luck, I'll be cheering."

"I know you will."

Bella joined her squadmates in the circle before they got started. Coach Turner gathered the team together a minute later into a huddle to go over the first quarter and give us his usual 'pump up' speech.

We all cheered together at the end as a team and went out to the field to take our starting positions.

Two hours flew by. I barely had time to watch the cheer routines. But I had them all memorized. I just wanted to watch Bella and her mad skills. I could my mom shouting from the stands when I scored a touchdown in the second quarter. I thought I heard Bella's voice calling my number, but I was buried under six guys at the time as they all hugged me and smacked my helmet.

The game ended 42 to 14.

My parents came down at the end of the game and hugged me tight in congratulations. Bella bounced over cheering loudly and threw her arms around my neck. The ferocity of her excitement shocked me and I almost fell backward.

"Congratulations!" She shouted over the crowd around us.

"Thank you," I called back hoping she could hear me.

"We need to celebrate."

"Yes we do,"

"I'll call you tomorrow." Bella promised and went off to join the rest of the squad in their victory routine.

"She seems like a sweet girl." My mother commented as she walked back over from talking to other parents.

"Oh yeah, she is. She's cool."

"You should invite her over to dinner soon."

"I'll be sure to extend an invitation."

"Great job tonight, sweetheart. I'll see you at home." My mom hugged me again and ruffled my hair before walking off with my dad.

I started to walk back over to the bench and noticed a couple men in nice pants and dress shirts with jackets talking to Coach Turner.

I knew at once that they were scouts and I was thankful I hadn't known they were in the crowd tonight. I would have never been able to focus. I decided that if they were interested in me Coach Turner would let me know.

I let it go for now and headed for the locker room to change. I would shower when I got home. I checked my phone before leaving the parking lot and was happy to see a text from Bella.

_So proud of you! So I'm thinking I want to make you dinner tomorrow night. Would you come over? My dad will be there but I promise he'll behave. What's your favorite dinner? Anything you want. ~ B_

I texted her back so she knew I had seen her message and let her know I would tell her when I got home. I had to think about it. Dinner actually sounded like a great idea. And on a Saturday was even better. Nothing would be rushed. And hopefully Chief Swan would be in a good mood.

But I had no idea what my favorite dinner was. Definitely nothing with mushrooms. I hate fungus. Every time my mom made chicken Marsala I picked my mushrooms out.

_Steak_ ~ _E_ I texted to Bella when I got home. It was manly enough that Chief Swan would be appeased, and to be honest it had been while since I had a good steak. And if Bella cooked anything like she baked I was sure I was in for a treat.

**A/N: What do you think? Polyvore update for Bella's cheerleading outfits! **


	5. At the Chief's Table

**A/N: Do you all love me yet for the frequent updates? I'm trying to get as much of this story accomplished as possible. I haven't been working on editing my other stories for a couple weeks now. I want focus on Momentous and this story for a bit. The other stories aren't going anywhere. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

When I told Edward we had to go out and celebrate the win he eagerly agreed and the entire drive home I thought about what we could do. Rosalie, Alice, and a couple other girls wanted to go out with their players as soon as the game was over, but I was exhausted and just wanted to go to bed.

I wasn't the only girl from the squad who cut out as soon as we could. Even Jessica looked bushed. She was practically dragging her feet back to the student parking lot.

When I got home the idea hit me. I texted Edward about possibly coming over tomorrow night for dinner. I would make him whatever he wanted. I was surprised when he chose basic steak and potatoes. I would have thought he would be a little more adventurous, but at the same time my dad would be happy.

What made the situation even better the following day was that Charlie went out fishing with his friends from the reservation. He left early enough that I didn't get the chance to tell him we were having company tonight. But at least he was out of the house so I could cook and clean in peace.

I headed out after I finished my breakfast, scrambled eggs and bacon because I would need my energy, and went food shopping for tonight. I saw a couple girls I knew from the squad doing some shopping of their own, and they sneered at me as they watched me purchase my steak, potatoes, spinach, and mushrooms. I also got the ingredients for apple pie. I beat the crap out of the steak when I got back and doused it in marinade then left it to sit all day in the fridge and get extra delicious.

Next was cleaning. I started with the laundry, doing both Charlie's and mine. As I moved loads through the washer and dryer I swept, vacuumed, and mopped until the downstairs was dust free. Upstairs got the same treatment, especially the bathroom since it was the only one in the house. I went to garage to move some of the fish inside so it got used and also to make room for whatever Charlie brought home today.

I was surprised that he put up with so much fish. I tried to get it whenever possible in Phoenix, and if I could I would eat it everyday for the rest of my life. I loved all kinds. But there was some seriously good trout up here, and I planned on taking full advantage of that cookbook I brought with me.

When I was finally done cleaning I made a small sandwich for lunch and ate it as I folded the laundry. I left Charlie's for him on his bed. It was weird washing his clothes. I didn't want to have to go through his sock drawer, too.

Homework was not an option today. Except maybe for some reading later tonight. I got started on the pie when I was done putting my own laundry away. I peeled the apples and cut them into chunks before boiling them for only a minute or two. I mixed up the pie filling and poured it into the pre-made crust I had purchased. Yes, I was cheating there, and only there. I made a quick dough recipe for the lattice top and carefully laid the strips down before spreading melted butter over the whole thing and stuck it in the oven to bake.

It was close to 3 now, and I had dinner planned for around 6:30. Charlie's kind note had indicated this morning that he would be home around 6 and would cook. Well, wasn't he getting a surprise. I put the steak under the broiler to get it started and peeled and cut up the potatoes. The mushrooms and spinach would not take long at all.

I jumped in the shower to wash the day off of me and threw on some decent jeans and my new Forks Spartans t-shirt. I tied my hair up in a gold ribbon and put on my new necklace that I had made. It was a #17 charm on a silver chain.

I was just checking the temperature on the steak to see how rare it was when Charlie walked in. He sniffed the air suspiciously.

"Did you break something, Bells?" He asked teasingly.

Here goes nothing, "No, we have company tonight."

Charlie set his gear down in the hallway. "And when was I going to find out about this?"

I glanced down at my watch. "Um, right now, actually. We just decided last night."

"We?" Charlie asked, suspicious once more. He stood in the kitchen doorway watching me carefully, his arms folded across his chest. "Do you have a boyfriend already?"

"No, it's a cheerleading thing, but before I explain I just want you to know it's not what it sounds like."

Charlie's eyebrow popped up in interest. "So it's not a cheerleading thing?" He asked, trying to understand was I saying.

"No, it is. Why don't you sit?" I indicated a seat at the table. Charlie sat down slowly, watching me the whole time as I sat down across from him. "Each cheerleader is a "playmate" to one of the football players. Wait, I said let me explain." I put my hand up as I watched Charlie's face contort a little and start to turn red.

"I swear it's not what it sounds like. Ok, each cheerleader is assigned to a football player, and we're supposed to hang out with them before every game and support them. Then on the day of each game we have to bring them snacks and junk food and whatever. It's not that bad, it's actually a lot of fun."

Charlie put his hands up and got up from the table to grab a beer from the fridge. "Ok, I'll give. It doesn't sound that bad. But I can assure you, Bells, that some of those guys are looking for more than just moral support."

"It's not supposed to be about sex, dad." I tried to say as un-awkwardly as possible. Charlie didn't need to know that I wasn't a virgin. I didn't sleep around in Phoenix, but I had dated a couple of guys and my last endeavor at dating had led to a one-time try at sex which neither of us felt right about afterward. I didn't regret it, it had just been bad timing. "And besides, Edward doesn't expect that from me."

"Masen?" Charlie asked, and I nodded in confirmation. "He's a good kid. Pretty much stays out of trouble, but I've issued him some speed warnings." Charlie talked as though he was weighing Edward's merit as a potential "close friend" for me.

Well, I have no idea how close Edward and I may grow as friends. But I have no intentions of sleeping with him. Unless he asks, and even then I'll have to think hard about it.

"Yeah, Edward is a nice kid." I checked my watch again, "And he's going to be here soon, so please be nice."

Charlie drew a circle over the top of his head to mimic a halo sitting there. I just laughed at him and sent him upstairs to get changed out of his stinky, fishy clothes.

I cooked up the spinach and mushrooms, and mashed the potatoes with milk and butter until they were creamy. I had thrown a few whole garlic cloves in when I boiled them early and they mashed right into the potatoes now.

Charlie came back downstairs just as I was setting out three plates.

"Apple pie, too?" He asked excitedly when he saw it cooling on the stovetop.

"Yes, and don't touch it."

Charlie eyed it lustfully for a moment longer then grabbed his beer and went off to watch the sports channel until Edward got here.

I took the steak out to let it rest and tasted the mushrooms still simmering away. They needed a little more cooking sherry and teriyaki and they would be perfect. The spinach was done and keeping warm under foil. I had thrown more garlic into that to flavor it.

I jumped a little when there was a knock on the front door. Edward turned back from looking out at the street as I answered the door. I heard it too and looked over his shoulder.

"Maybe you should tell your dad about that." Edward thumbed over his shoulder, smiling.

"I'm sure he already knows."

"He does, excuse me." Charlie came out of nowhere from behind me and headed across the street to deal with the firecrackers that were going off.

"Nice neighborhood." Edward smiled at m again. "You look great, love the necklace."

"It is a nice neighborhood actually. This is a first." I indicated across the street. "And thank you," I nodded, touching my necklace.

"I have something to match it."

Edward reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled a silver charm bracelet. "I picked all the charms out myself. Happy belated birthday." He opened my hand and dropped the bracelet in.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"I had to help Ms. Cope in the front office reorganize her filing cabinet and I may have peeked at your file."

"May have?" I raised my eyebrow. "Will you help?" I held my wrist out. Edward took the bracelet and fixed it around my wrist. "It's really beautiful, Edward, thank you." I reached up and hugged him.

"You're welcome," He whispered back.

"When are we eating, Bells?" Charlie asked as he came up the walkway.

"Right now," I said, breaking away from Edward. I noticed he was also wearing Forks Spartans t-shirt.

"Want some help? Edward offered as we headed inside.

"Sure,"

"So I heard the team won the first game of the season." Charlie asked Edward once we entered the kitchen.

'Yes, sir, we did. And thank you for having me tonight."

"Not my decision. Bella just told me about a half hour ago."

I felt my cheeks flame as I cut up the steak. I had dropped a bomb on him with this one.

Charlie and Edward exchanged an awkward 'meet and greet', and I could tell Charlie was still suspicious about the "playmates' situation I had explained to him.

Edward came over and started helping me move food to the table. "Mushrooms?" he asked, sounding disgusted as he set them down.

"Yes, mushrooms. They go well with steak."

"I hate fungus."

"Have you ever had mushrooms?"

"Nope. I refuse to eat something that acts as fertilizer for decomposing foliage and other…things."

"Ok, well, you're going to eat your fungus tonight, and you're going to like it."

"Better do as she says. Bella makes fantastic mushrooms."

Thank you, dad.

I sat down next to Edward, who had taken the middle seat between me and my dad. I took some food and started passing it around. My dad dug right in, but Edward sat staring at the mushrooms on his plate.

"Will you just try one?" I asked, and popped a mushroom in my mouth.

"They smell good. What's the texture like?"

"Smooth," I said, "A little chewy, but they're supposed to be."

Edward speared a mushroom and lifted it up to his mouth.

"Eat it," I gave Edward a stare down, but I didn't really mean it. Charlie sat laughing silently in his seat.

Edward took a bite of the mushroom and chewed. "Verdict?" I asked, watching him.

Edward stuffed the rest of the mushroom in his mouth and quickly speared another one. "See, I told you."

I watched for the rest of dinner while Edward and my dad talked football and Edward went over the season for him. I could tell Charlie was warming up to him a little more.

It was fun to watch both of stare wide-eyed at my pie as I brought it over. I let my dad cut it while I got some plates and the ice cream. "You really spoil me." Edward said around a full mouth.

"It's my job isn't it?"

"Mm hm…" Edward nodded as he chewed another big bite. "Really great, Bella."

"Thanks,"

After dinner I walked Edward out to his car, feeling Charlie's eyes on us from the kitchen window. I gave Edward another hug and told him to drive safe. He rolled his eyes at me and said I sounded like his mother.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella. I'll see you Monday."

I waved as he drove off.

"So what was that he gave you?" Charlie asked as I walked back inside.

"Oh, a charm bracelet, for my birthday."

"That was nice of him."

I nodded and continued in to the kitchen to clean up only to find that Charlie had already taken care of it. "Thanks, dad. You didn't have to do that."

He just shrugged and grabbed another beer from the fridge. "You spent all day cooking. Thanks for dinner, Bells. And Edward is welcome to come over again, just tell me earlier next time."

"I will, I promise."

I made a cup of tea and headed upstairs to read for AP English. We had started the marking period off with Brontë. Nothing I wasn't already familiar with, since I read classic novels in my free time.

I turned my laptop on and got comfortable on my bed with some classic Chopin in the background. Before I pulled my book out to read I took a picture of the bracelet Edward had given me and tweeted it. Yes, I'm on Twitter. I never should have started it, but I deeply enjoyed it. Ever since I had joined the squad I tweeted incessantly about it. Nothing bad. And I didn't use my real name. I came up with a pretty good fake name that I didn't think most people would guess, and I also didn't use my real location.

I had invited Alice and Rosalie to follow me and I followed them back. Alice loved to tweet about her relationship with Jasper, and Rosalie loved to tweet beauty advice.

After logging off I took a minute to inspect the charms on the bracelet. Besides the number 17, Edward had picked out a megaphone, most likely for cheerleading, and a pink frosted cupcake for my birthday. It was very sweet, and I was going to have to doubly spoil him for the game on Wednesday.

I took my book out, intending to get through another few chapters. But the music I had turned on had the exact effect I had been looking for, and I passed out before I even made it fifteen pages further.

I spent the rest of the weekend finishing my homework through Wednesday so I wouldn't be stressing over it come game day during the week. Charlie had to work all day on Sunday so I had the house to myself again. I gave the kitchen a good scrub after lunch then got back to work.

Come Monday morning I felt very productive about the amount of work I had been able to get done, but I was really tired. The day dragged, and I was ready for a nap by second period. Edward had noticed me dozing off in homeroom and offered me a candy bar. But the last thing I needed was a sugar rush followed by a hard crash. I turned him down. Then he grabbed me a soda from a vending machine between periods, and I turned that down as well. Even if it was Mountain Dew.

"I can't. I'll crash so hard it won't be funny."

"How about coffee?" He asked as we walked to third period together. We both had English, but different classes. I had been taking the route he had given me my first day, and it was rather quick to get between the buildings. Although Edward admitted to taking a more round-a-about route so he could socialize in the four minutes between classes.

"Coffee would be nice, but where would I get it?"

"Good point," He sighed, sounding a little defeated. "I could always run out and get you a cup from the bakery at lunch time."

"We don't have the same lunch period, Edward." I reminded him.

"Oh yeah…"

I smiled as much as I could and thanked him for the kind thought. "You're wearing your bracelet." He noticed. We stopped by my classroom door.

"Yeah, I really like it." I touched the charms on it.

"But not your necklace."

"I don't need to be _that_ obvious do I?" I rolled my eyes. "I'm saving that for the games."

"I'd prefer that. Makes it like a special treat. Like your cupcakes."

"And Wednesday is another home game, isn't it?" I asked.

The bell rang loudly just as Edward opened his mouth to answer me with what I was sure was going to be smartass reply. But he just winked at me and ran off down the hall to his classroom. I ducked inside my own just as my teacher was getting ready to shut the door.

**A/N: Last full week of classes this week! Studying comes first. Polyvore update for this chapter, including Bella's necklace and charm bracelet. **


	6. Tacos

**A/N: Hey everyone! I've been busy finishing up the semester and moving back home, permanently this time. (sob, sob). I've also been working on editing my previously published stories. As of now, CWC, HG, and Isabella have all been edited for grammar and other nonsense. **

**Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave your thoughts at the end ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, but I was able to, finally, cut the cord on a lot of the Twilight merch I have been accumulating since 2009. I don't even want to tell you all how much stuff I **_**still**_** have. **

**EPOV**

With a busy senior year and football, September flew into October. Before I knew it the first marking period was already over and the Spartans had won another four games. The season was looking good so far. Our new cheerleading squad got better every week. Bella spoiled me more with each game we won.

The last one she had brought in an entire platter of homemade brownies just for me. She decorated the confections with a huge football done in chocolate icing across the top of them and my number in white icing under the stitching.

"Holy shit," I said out loud when she walked in that morning in her uniform carrying the tray. She had taped one of those nasty Fiber One brownies to my locker that morning with a note that said, _this was all I could afford after I was done._

_Done with what?_ I had thought when I first saw it.

But when Bella walked in with that tray, and every pair of eyes followed her including our teacher's, I knew why.

She also gave me a six-pack of my favorite Gatorade for the game. It was fun last Wednesday carrying Bella's brownie tray around all day, just to keep it safe. I split it with the team before the game, with Bella's permission of course.

She still decorated my locker the morning of every game. It was turning into a game. I would try and get to school early enough to catch her, but at the same time I didn't want to ruin the surprise. She left me different notes every game, each one motivating me to do my best.

But I was starting to feel like this whole 'playmates' thing was a little one-sided. I mean, I was literally being spoiled with Bella. Never had I had a playmate as attentive as her. She gave every game her all not just in her cheering, but in really supporting me as a player.

I wanted to do something nice for her in return. I had gotten her the charm bracelet for her birthday, but I wanted to do something more. I have to admit, though, when she answered the door that first night I went over for dinner I wasn't expecting the necklace she was wearing. I was being cocky by adding my number to her bracelet, but I thought she would appreciate it.

So now that we were five games in, and we had a break this weekend, with no practice, I decided to take Bella on a little road trip.

"I don't like surprises."

"You liked my bracelet." I pointed out as we got into her car outside of her house. Charlie was watching from the window. I had promised to take care of Bella and to have her back before she turned into a pumpkin.

For a moment I thought Charlie had taken that as slang for knocking Bella up, but I was just being a smart ass again. I quickly recovered my statement and promised to have Bella home at a respectable hour. But Charlie had just shrugged and said Bella didn't have a curfew. Just if she was planning on staying the night at my place to at call and leave him a message at the station.

"So how come you're not driving?" Bella asked as we got onto the highway that ran through town.

"Because I didn't think you would appreciate being blindfolded for three hours."

"So we're going to Seattle." Bella guessed. I mentally slapped myself. I had momentarily forgotten how clever she was. "And what will we be doing in Seattle?"

"That's for me to know and you to stop asking about." I grinned at her.

"Fine," Bella consented and took the exit for the freeway. I fiddled with the radio in her car for a couple minutes trying to find a decent station that wasn't on a commercial break. I noticed that she had her iPod plugged in so I fiddled with that going through her music selection.

"Not bad," I commented as I scrolled through her selection of artists. "How about a little classic rock?" I picked her playlist and started with Pink Floyd. "Did not expect you to have this."

"I listen to it whenever I can't fall asleep."

"That's heavy."

"I think it's soothing."

"Whatever happened to good classical music for that?"

"Keep scrolling," Bella told me, her eyes on the road.

I went through the classical artists she had on her iPod and settled for Schubert. I appreciated good piano since my mom played, and sometimes for money, too. She had tried to get me to sit still as a kid and take lessons, even teaching me herself at one point. But I didn't want to be still. I wanted to run around outside and get dirty.

I still liked doing that.

Emmett, Jasper, and I needed to play a good game of backyard football after a rainstorm. My parents had installed an outdoor shower my sophomore year of high school just because of our propensity to play in the mud.

We drove in silence for a long time, the music switching from classical, to current hits, to rock, and back to classical again. Bella had a limited amount of genres on her iPod, and I suspected it was more so because she loved music as much as I do and it wouldn't all fit.

We stopped for a bathroom break a little ways outside of Port Angeles and grabbed a snack. I had planned on lunch in Seattle, and at the rate Bella was driving, that was still a definite possibility.

"What about dinner tonight?" Bella asked as we got back on the road again.

"I guess it depends what time we finish in the city."

"I could spend all day in Seattle. I think it's beautiful."

"Me, too. I'm excited about the prospect of going to college there."

"UW?" Bella asked, glancing at me.

"Yup. What about you?"

"I'm applying there as a safety school, but I really want to go to Harvard."

"Harvard, wow. What do you want to study?"

"Literature. I might double major, though. Haven't entirely made that decision? I'm also applying to NYU, Princeton, and a couple other small colleges. Mostly on the east coast."

"Go for it." I encouraged her.

"Believe me, I am. I love Forks, more than I thought I would, but I always dreamed of starting college on the east coast and finishing on the west coast."

"Any particular reason why?"

"To see the country," Bella shrugged. "I want to drive across the country some day."

"Alone?"

Bella looked over at me. A smile played at her lips. "Not necessarily."

I returned her smile and stretched in my seat. "Put the top down. It's too nice of a day to waste it."

Bella complied and checked her mirrors like a responsible driver before pressing the button. The top of her car went down and suddenly we were bathed in warm sunlight, the wind whipping lightly around us.

"Much better," I stretched again, happy I decided to let Bella drive her convertible.

We got into Seattle a little after one and decided to get some lunch before going to the Space Needle. I let Bella pick, so we wound up at a nice café near the Sound and watched the boats coming in and out while we ate.

My plan was to pay for everything today. After the amount of money I was sure Bella was spending on me every week, it was the least I could do. And I mean the least. We drove over to the Space Needle after lunch and I paid for the tickets to get us onto the Observation Deck.

"It's so beautiful from up here." Bella sighed once we were up top, gazing out over the cityscape.

"Yeah, it is really nice."

"Thanks for today, I'm having a really great time."

"You're welcome."

Bella had brought her camera along, and snapped off a few dozen pictures from the top of the Space Needle. We got an official photograph done, which we could print out from online later on. We made goofy faces together at the last minute, only because we couldn't think of any other pose to stand in.

"I can't wait to see that picture." Bella beamed at me as we walked through the gift shop.

"Me either, I know exactly where in my locker its going."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking." Bella agreed. She picked up a Space Needle t-shirt, looked at it, and then put it back.

"What are you looking for?"

"Something for my dad. Oh! Perfect!" She picked up a fishing cap. "He needs a new one."

"I got it." I said as I picked up a Christmas ornament for my mom. She collected things like that whenever we traveled somewhere.

"No, I'm paying for it." Bella clutched the hat to her chest. "You've already taken care of too much."

"Oh, Bella, just give it."

She pouted, but handed the hat over and I got in line to pay.

"Where to next?" She asked once we were outside.

"Wherever you want to go. But it is three hours back to Forks, and it's almost 4."

"Ok." Bella rocked on her heels as she thought that over for a minute. "How about a quick trip to Barnes and Noble and that's it?"

"I'm down for that, I could use a coffee."

I knew Bella would want to go to the bookstore once we had driven by it earlier. And in the past few weeks as our friendship had grown, I had learned that she could spend hours in a bookstore just walking around.

And never actually buy anything. It was the looking, finding, and discovering that got her excited.

Bella went straight for the bargain books section when we walked in. I grabbed two mocha cappuccinos from the in-store Starbucks then went to find her. She was sitting in an aisle of the fiction section, a book propped open in her lap.

"You know, they have chairs for that." I said quietly.

I saw the corner of her mouth turn up in a smile, but her eyes remained fixed on the book in front of her. She turned the page and answered me quietly, "I know,"

I held the two coffees as I scanned the authors and titles of the section she had stopped in. When one book caught my eye, I set the coffees down next to Bella, who was still reading, and pulled the title off the shelf.

"How about we go sit over there." I motioned to a group of comfortable looking chairs in the corner.

"Ok," Bella sighed. She saved her spot in the book and took one of the coffees.

We sat for almost thirty minutes, just reading our respective selections, before Bella looked at her watch and declared it was time we should get back on the road. "I think I'm going to get this." She said, holding up the book she had been focused on. "I need a new smutty novel to fall in love with."

I almost spit out the coffee I had just sipped. "Did you just say what I think you said?" I asked.

"Yes. I'm not ashamed to admit that I read smut. I rather enjoy it."

"I'm trying not to get a visual right now."

"Oh stop," Bella whacked me with her book.

"Did you read that new series that came out?"

"Which one? There's a couple."

"_Fifty_," I muttered quietly.

"Of course," Bella shrugged as we got on line. "Twice,"

"Holy hell,"

"Oh, Edward, knock it off."

I still wouldn't let Bella pay for her book, even though she put up a good fight. Just as I was about to hand over my card, Bella pulled her membership card out of her wallet, saving me 10%.

"Thank you, Edward." She leaned up and kissed my cheek as I finished paying for the books.

I'll admit it made me blush a little, and definitely made me smile.

It was 5 in the evening by the time we finally got back on the road to Forks. Bella put her top back up before we pulled out of Barnes and Noble. I had gone back and grabbed two more coffees. I knew we would stopping for a bathroom break soon, but depending on how close to Forks we were we would be also be stopping for dinner, too.

"So, I have a question about your car, and you don't have to answer it if you don't want to."

"Fire away," Bella said.

"How did your dad get such a good deal on this Volvo for you?"

"Oh," Bella laughed. I had been wondering since she had told me when I first asked about it that her dad had bought her the car. She wasn't leasing it. "Well, I explained to you before that I would have taken anything from Forks since it would have been within my dad's price range. What I didn't know was that my dad never goes out, never buys things he doesn't need, so on and so on. And that when his parents died he put away the insurance money he received and let it earn interest."

"So in effect your dad is loaded."

"Sort of, kind of." Bella tilted her hand back and forth to exemplify her point. "He decided I needed a good car for now, and to get me through college. Especially if I want to drive it across the country."

"May I ask how much the car was?"

"Not bad," Bella shrugged. "My dad was able to knock off $2,000 from the price the dealer was trying to sell it at."

"How?" I asked. I had never heard of the Chief as having been the haggling type.

"Well, I wasn't really listening. I was sitting behind the wheel trying to imagine myself in this car. But the gist of the conversation was the dealer went to Forks High, and he told my dad he would knock two grand off the price if he pushed some business the dealer's way from Forks. Drop his name around and see who remembered him, who has kids that need good, reliable cars. Crap like that."

"Not bad," I laughed.

"Yeah, we did pretty good with this car. And it's in great shape."

"Yeah, it is." I agreed. "I think I love your Volvo more than I love mine."

"But yours is brand new."

"But yours is a convertible."

Bella beamed proudly and stroked the dashboard. I glanced at the clock and noticed that we had been driving for almost an hour.

"I need a bathroom break." Bella said.

"I'm hungry." And then a thought popped into my head.

"What?" Bella asked looking at me for a moment. "What is it? What are you thinking about?"

"Tacos," I said quietly. "Turn up here, quick." I said, pointing to an exit that would detour us from Forks.

"Edward, we'll never get back. Lets just have dinner when we get home."

"No, trust, take this exit. Hurry!"

"Ok, ok." Bella switched on her signal and moved over to get off at the exit I had indicaed.

"Ok, turn left at the light and follow the road for three more lights." I told her.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."

"I assume it has something to do with tacos."

I nodded enthusiastically. The restaurant I was leading her to was not well known in Forks and Port Angeles, but it got enough business locally. Emmett, Jasper, and I came up here maybe three times a month. We never talked about it, preferring to keep the restaurant to ourselves. We had stumbled across it by accident on a trip back from Seattle last summer.

"Here we are." I announced happily as Bella pulled into the parking lot of the Mexican restaurant. "The best tacos and burritos you'll get North of Phoenix."

"I don't know, Edward." Bella said skeptically. She got out after me and locked her car.

"Trust me, ok."

"Ok,"

It was a slow night for a Saturday, but then again we were coming in after the typical dinner rush. It wasn't formal seating like a regular restaurant. You ordered at the counter when you walked in, paid, and took a seat.

I ordered my usual fajitas while Bella perused the menu on the wall for a minute, deciding. I was shocked when she ordered a burrito, but she wound up getting chicken, and not steak like I was. Still, the burritos were massive, and she would than likely take half of it home.

I got tortilla chips and salsa on the side and Bella got chips and guacamole. I paid for our dinner and we grabbed drinks before sitting down. Bella had thought ahead and grabbed a fork and knife.

"This thing is huge." She said as she began cutting into it.

"I know." I said around a mouthful of steak and pepper fajita. Bella cut a decent-sized bite from her burrito and took a bite, chewing carefully. Before long she was tearing into greedily. "Told you so." I smiled at her across the table.

"Ok, you were right. I concede."

"So, have you seen the posters for the Halloween dance?" I asked next after I let Bella enjoy her burrito a little more.

"Yes, and I don't think I'm going. I don't dance well."

"How about if I ask you to go with me?"

"Like a date?" Bella asked, sipping her iced tea.

"No, as friends. But that doesn't mean we can't still do a couples' costume if you want to."

"Sure, why not. I think it would be fun."

"Ok, but I don't go all out."

"Neither do I." Bella agreed. She sat there silent for a couple minutes thinking something over. "How about we go as we are?"

"What do mean?"

"As playmates. You wear one of your jerseys, I'll wear my uniform."

"Actually, that's a really good idea." I finished off my third fajita and glanced at the counter. "Share a churro with me?" I asked.

"Oh please, I love churros. But lets eat it in the car. We need to get back on the road. We still have over an hour of driving left."

I bought two churros and we refilled our drinks before leaving. "So, I have something to confess." I said as Bella pulled out of the parking lot.

"Good or bad?"

"Good, very good."

"Ok, spill."

"I was offered a football scholarship to UW for the fall."

"Really?" Bella asked sounding excited for me. She glanced over for a minute to see the smile on my face. "Wow, congratulations."

"Thanks. Now I just have to maintain my grades for the remainder of the year and keep up my record for the season. Oh, and basically stay out of trouble."

"So you must be feeling pretty stressed?"

"A bit. Especially when I think about everything. I would leaving early for campus, some time at the end of June or beginning of July to start training with the team. And then training ends at the end of August when the semester starts."

"Wow. Ok, I recommend instituting Saturday night movies."

"Huh?" I felt my eyebrow raise up.

"We should get together every Saturday night, if there isn't a game of course, and hang out and watch a movie. As stress relief from the week."

"Oh… Yeah, ok."

"It'll keep us both sane and you out of trouble."

"Fair point. I hope you weren't planning on starting this tonight. It's almost eight."

"We don't have to. But if you wanted to stay at my house tonight we could."

"What about my place?" I offered.

"Or that," Bella shrugged showing no preference for one place or the other.

"Lets get back into Forks and see what time it is first."

"Ok,"

We did actually wind up starting Saturday night movies that night. We got back to Forks around 8:30, and headed straight to my house. Bella called her dad at the station to let him know she was back in town and where she would be for the night. He seemed perfectly fine with it, which surprised me.

I let her borrow a t-shirt to sleep in and made up the couch in the living room. We grabbed a movie from the massive collection my parents and I had put together over the years, made some popcorn and got comfortable on the couch together. They were out a benefit tonight for one of my mom's various charities that she helped out with and wouldn't be back until much later.

About halfway through the movie Bella started to fall asleep. I shifted on the couch so she could lie down, using my lap as a pillow. I had to admit this was actually a really good idea. I couldn't think of a better way to spend a Saturday night after a hectic week, than with my best friend just hanging out.

I didn't need to party like Emmett did, and I didn't need to fill my time with a girlfriend. Hanging out Bella was more than good enough for me, and I knew it would absolutely keep me from being dragged out by Emmett to a party I would most likely regret going to the following morning.

What happens at high school parties on the weekends is forever plastered on FaceBook. I didn't need that kind of irreversible publicity.

Bella passed out around 11, with me following soon after. I retained enough consciousness to turn off the DVD player and TV, and move us on the couch so we were both lying down comfortably.

I woke up the following morning with Bella cuddled up next to me under a blanket I didn't remember having on the couch the night before.

Bella stretched and yawned and opened her eyes. "Good morning, sleepy head." She mumbled, her voice thick with sleep.

"Morning. I think my parents tucked us in."

"Oh shit, what are they going to think?"

"Well, they have been pestering me about inviting you over for dinner."

"Do you think they would settle for breakfast?" Bella asked as she sat up and stretched a little more, cracking her back and neck in the process. "Oh, that felt good."

"Sounded good. I think they would settle for breakfast."

"Good. Point me towards the kitchen."

"Nope, I cook this morning." I hopped off the couch and did a full stretch to relieve the tension I felt from sleeping on the couch last night.

"You can cook?" Bella asked, folding her arms on the back of the couch.

"Well enough. Eggs? French toast? Pancakes?"

"French toast," Bella yawned, "And coffee."

"Coming up."

"French toast sounds great this morning."

Bella and I both turned to see my mother descending the stairs as she pulled her robe on over her pajamas and tied it. "Good morning, it's nice to finally meet you, Bella." She said pleasantly, a huge smile on her face.

I glanced at Bella to see if she was thinking the same thing. The look on her face told me yes.

My mom thought we were dating.

**A/N: Next chapter coming soon!**


	7. Playmates

**A/N: Ok, so there was a little confusion about what was going on at the end of the last chapter. Bella and Edward as of right now as are JUST FRIENDS. I don't want to give the plot away. You'll all get a little peak into Bella's head about this in this chapter.**

**I am now on FACEBOOK. You can find me listed as ReddTwilight fanfic. My picture is of Rob in his Eclipse tux. You can also follow me on Twitter under the same name 'ReddTwilight'.**

**Polyvore update for this chapter! Halloween costumes. **

**And thank you everyone for all of the reviews on the 'Momentous' epilogue. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to ****respond to all of them. RL blew up and I was everywhere at once this past week. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. But I can now cross off another story from my COMPLETE list. Momentous is officially done!**

**BPOV**

When Edward's mother came downstairs and greeted me so nicely with her heartwarming smile it was clear she thought there was something going on between Edward and I, which wasn't the case. I glanced at Edward, halfway to the kitchen.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Masen." I said, returning her pleasant smile.

"Edward has told us so much about you and what a wonderful support system you are for him."

"He's a very good player," I watched Edward blush and disappear into the kitchen leaving me alone with his mother.

She took a seat across from the coffee table in one of the armchairs. She was very casual, I could tell, tucking her legs underneath her as she sat down.

"Coffee?" Edward asked as he stuck his head around the corner.

"Please," I said. I glanced sideways at Mrs. Masen. She held up two fingers.

"My husband and I weren't expecting to find you and Edward passed out on the couch when we got back last night."

"We spent the whole day in Seattle and got back into Forks really late."

"It's perfectly fine, honey, don't worry about it. I wish Edward brought his friends around more often. Well, his female friends."

I swallowed uncomfortably. Did she still think Edward and I were dating, or did she figure out that we were just friends? But the way she had said "female friends" made me think.

"Mom, you know I don't have time to date." Edward stated as he walked back into the living room carrying two steaming coffee cups. "You get the cool cup," He said handing me a mug branded with his picture from when he was younger and played junior football.

"Awesome,: I thanked and took a long sip. Edward wandered back into the kitchen and soon I heard him banging pans around on the stove.

"So, where's Edward's dad?" I asked, noticing that Mr. Masen had never come downstairs after his wife.

"Oh, he's upstairs in his office working. He'll be down when he smells food. Edward is exactly like him in that regard."

I laughed along with Edward's mom. I liked her already, but I still couldn't get a read on what she was thinking.

"So, Edward told me you moved to Forks from Phoenix. Do you miss it?"

"Not as much as I thought I would. I have enough here keeping me busy to occupy my mind."

"Where are you applying to college?" Mrs. Masen asked as she sipped her coffee.

"I'm applying to Harvard, Princeton, Yale, UW, the University of Alaska, and a couple others as safety schools. But Harvard is my first choice. I want to study literature."

"That's what I studied, with a minor in music. But I haven't done much with my degree in the last eighteen years."

I shrugged, "I'm not entirely sure what I want to do. Maybe be a novelist."

"I'm sure you'll succeed at whatever you set your heart to."

"Thank you,"

"Breakfast is ready." Edward called from the kitchen.

A minute later Mr. Masen appeared on the stairs as Edward's mother and I got up. "Smells good, son." He complimented Edward as we all sat down.

The conversation thankfully turned away from me and toward Edward as his parents asked him about the season. Edward went on and on enthusiastically and I joined in, the two of us bursting out in laughter after we remembered Emmett's little victory dance after he scored the winning touchdown at the last game against Port Angeles.

"Very good breakfast, Edward." Mr. Masen praised as he collected the dishes.

"Bella wanted French toast, Bella gets French toast." Edward smiled at me playfully and winked.

After breakfast I went upstairs to change back into my clothes from yesterday. Edward knocked on his door to make sure I was dressed before coming in.

"I'm so sorry about my mom," He apologized profusely. "That must have been awkward."

"She's really nice, Edward. But I couldn't tell what she was thinking."

"I'm going to make it clear to her that we're just friends. I don't need her jumping to conclusions and planning things." Edward glanced at me as I tied up my sneakers. "Unless…" He started.

"Unless what?" I asked.

"Unless you don't want me to say anything."

"What do you mean?" I felt puzzled about where he was trying to go with this.

We stared at each other for what felt like the longest minute. But Edward broke his gaze staring at his feet instead. "Nothing," He said quietly, shaking his head. "I'm rambling."

"Ok," I shugged, not entirely sure how I felt about the exchange. "Thanks for letting me stay last night."

"Any time, Bella." Edward smiled wistfully and held his bedroom door open for me as we walked out. He walked me out to my car and we hugged goodbye before I got in and headed home.

Charlie wasn't back yet when I got home. Or he may have been home already and was out fishing. Regardless, I had a house to clean, which was good. It would keep my mind off Edward.

But a few hours later when I was finished, I found myself sitting the bay window in my room overlooking the front yard. My journal lay open in my lap, my pen poised over the page to write, but I had no idea what to say. My mind was reeling with the events from yesterday, last night, and this morning. Had I been interpreting Edward's mood properly? Or had he been faking all of that?

I started my entry.

_Edward is a complete enigma in the body language department. He says he has no time to date, I get that. But his attitude and body language say something entirely different. But maybe I'm interpreting him wrong, and this is just typical, playful Edward. But yesterday he had been more playful than I can remember. He was in a particularly happy mood, but that could be from having a great day yesterday in Seattle and relaxing from all of the stress he's under. _

_But hey, we have our Saturday night movie nights to look forward to from now own. Except if there's a game scheduled. Then we might move it to Sunday. _

_I can't believe Edward asked me to go the Halloween dance with him next week. I didn't take him for actually going to those events. I'm a little excited, especially with the idea I came up with for the two of us. I'm going to have to go out and find something to add to my cheerleading costume to make it a little more costume-y. _

So I did just that the following afternoon after cheerleading practice. We finished around three, so I headed straight for Port Angeles. I would have invited Edward, but with a big game coming up on Friday night, practices were running until 5pm or later this week. The dance was scheduled for Saturday night, and I knew the whole school was hoping to celebrate another win.

Alice joined me for the ride into Port Angeles, needing to pick out a costume of her own to along with Jasper's pirate idea. We talked about how well the football season was going so far and that we had a good shot at state.

"So who asked you to the dance, or are you just going for the hell of it?" Alice asked me as I drove.

"Edward actually me, but its not a date."

"You know if you have to say it's not a date, it's a date." Alice was applying a little lip-gloss in the visor mirror. She flipped it back up and glanced sideways at me. "You like him don't you?"

"He's a nice guy. He's funny."

"Oh, Bella, come on. Admit it. Rosalie and I have been seeing it for weeks. You have a crush on Masen."

"I do not. He's my best friend. It's sisterly love that you see."

"No, it's a crush, and a bad one. Your eyes light up whenever you talk about him, and you smile all soft. Come on, come clean." Alice antagonized.

"Alice Brandon, I _will_ turn this car right back around if you don't shut up."

Alice sat back in her seat and crossed her arms over her chest. "Ok fine, live in denial. But I will gurantee you that Edward feels the same way."

"Doubtful. And even if he did, he doesn't date remember."

"You could sway him."

I kept my eyes on the road for a couple minutes. "You really think he feels that way?" I asked, chewing on my bottom lip.

"Yes, I do. He probably doesn't realize it, or maybe he's denying it just like you are. But he likes you, too, Bella. It's obvious."

"Am I obvious?"

"As obvious as that red light you're about to run."

I gasped and hit the brake. Alice flinched in her seat as I stopped just at the white line. "Well, at least we made it into Port Angeles in one piece." She commented, smoothing out her hair that gotten tussled by the bouncing into the head rest.

"Sorry,"

We made it to the Halloween outlet and went inside. Alice wandered over to where all of the pirate costumes were hanging and began to flip through them. I was looking for just a few pieces. I picked them out relatively quickly and contemplated getting a matching set for Edward, but I didn't think he would appreciate the joke.

I knocked on the changing room door that Alice had disappeared behind. "I'm all set."

"Where's your costume?" She asked as she stepped out.

"I already have one in mind back home. I just needed some extra pieces for it. I like that. It makes your boobs look good."

"It makes them look bigger. Which I know Jasper will love." Alice fiddled with the fitted top of her costume trying to see just how much cleavage she could achieve before it became inappropriate for school. "Ok, I think I'm getting this one."

We made our purchases and went to grab a quick dinner for the drive back. Alice spent the ride eating her sandwich and texting Jasper suggestive clues about what her costume looked like. I sat in silence paying attention to the traffic lights and thinking over our conversation from earlier.

By the night of the dance on Saturday had made up my mind on Edward Masen. If he didn't show any reaction to my costume tonight, then I knew he wanted us to just be friends. But if I got a rise out of him, then maybe this relationship could lead in a direction worth pursuing. But Edward would have to be willing.

That might take some work.

I was dressed and ready to go when he picked me up at 8. I had a coat on when I opened the door, mostly because it was supposed to be frigid out tonight and I didn't feel like freezing in my skirt, but also because I didn't want Edward to see my whole costume until we got to the school. As far as he knew I was dressed as cheerleader.

Which I was. But with a little more. I carried the last piece of my costume in the pocket of my coat so he wouldn't see it.

"Ready for a little fun?" He asked me as we got into his car. He held the passenger door for me and shut once I was safely inside.

"Ready," I said confidently. I looked over at him and was rewarded with a brilliant smile.

Edward had chosen an old set of pads that had probably fit him better in his sophomore year, and one of his jerseys from a previous season. I could tell from some of the old, permanent grass stains on it. It was ripped in places, too, like he used it often he, Emmett, and Jasper got together to play.

Edward bought our tickets at the door and we entered ourselves into the costume contest. I went off to the bathroom to fix my hair a little and put on my last piece to my costume. I straightened my skirt and made sure my shoes were tied before heading out. I left my coat with the teacher who was taking them outside the gym and went in.

Edward was at the snack table talking with Emmett and Jasper. Alice was hanging on to her boyfriend, dressed in her pirate wench costume. Emmett and Rosalie had decided to do something on the risqué side, but still safe. Rosalie was dressed as a naughty schoolteacher and Emmett was dressed in overalls and a dunce cap. I thought it was adorable…and appropriate at the same time.

Edward turned just then and noticed me in the door. I walked in watching his rake over the whole effect of my costume.

"You did not," Edward said as he walked over to meet me. He had to raise his voice so I could hear him above the music.

"Do you like it?" I asked, turning so he see the fluffy bunny tail over my backside. Edward visibly swallowed as I turned around to face him. Beside the tail I had also put on fluffy bunny ears and done my makeup a little smoky.

"Playmate, I get it." He laughed, sounding a little uncomfortable. His eyes looked me up and down again. "And yes, I like it very much."

"Good," I grinned. I got the reaction I was hoping for. Maybe there was a chance here after all.

After Alice had told me that Edward liked me I couldn't deny to myself that I liked him, too. We get along so well together, and its obvious that Edward is attracted to me. I think I just proved that point. And I already know that I'm attracted to him.

Maybe once the football season is over he'll give that whole 'no dating' thing a second look. There won't be as much stress on him after the season finishes. He'd have more time on his hands, certainly. We can still do our Saturday night get-togethers, and even do homework if we don't feel like watching a movie. Or both at the same time.

I definitely had hope.

"Would you like a drink?" Edward asked as we rejoined our friends at one of the snack tables.

"Please,"

He handed me a plastic cup of soda. The six of us stood around chatting as we people-watched and made comments on some of the costumes.

Finally a song came on that we all wanted to dance to. I could tell from the start that Edward was not much of a dancer. Neither was I. So we swayed back and forth together, laughing at each other. I watched Emmett and Rosalie really get into the beat. I knew it would only be a matter of moments before they would be asked to separate.

But the song switched to something slower. Our friends looped their arms around each other as they got closer. Edward glanced at me for a moment, deciding what to do. He held his hands out as an invitation. I took it. He wrapped one hand around my waist and held my hand with the other. I held his shoulder with my free hand.

"I wasn't sure for a moment how you felt about a slow dance." He admitted as we started to move back and forth together slowly.

"I'm fine with it. This is actually the kind of dancing that's safest for me."

Edward chuckled. "Me, too. I've never been very fluid with my movements."

We went back off to the side when the song ended and got another drink. "Are you having fun at least?" I asked over the loud music as another pop song started to play.

Edward watched our classmates gyrating on the gym floor. Then he turned to me. "Yeah, I am."

"Then the night wasn't a total waste after all."

He smiled at me brilliantly, his eyes sparkling with it. "No, it wasn't."


	8. Almost A Kiss

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for all of the reviews on the last chapter **** This is late coming out, I'm sorry. RL has been crazy busy and I got a little stuck with this chapter. Sometimes you need to step away for a bit and leave it alone. And then it comes back to you. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. I own a LOT of journals. **

**EPOV**

Bella was right, the night hadn't been a total waste, as school dances usually are. We left when the dance ended at 11. I drove her home, both of us yawning the whole way. Bella offered for me to stay over for the night, but I didn't have much longer to drive.

"We should do something next Saturday." Bella offered as I parked in front of her house.

"We have a huge biology exam the Monday after."

"So lets study. Why don't you come over, I'll make dinner…?" Bella left the question open, waiting for my response.

"Sure. What would you make?"

"Tacos?"

"Done,"

Bella laughed heartily and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "You're so easy to please. I'll see you Monday in class. Get home safe."

Bella got out and I waited until she was safely inside before I drove off.

When I woke up in the morning I absentmindedly reached up to touch my cheek where she had kissed me the night before. I hadn't been expecting it, but that didn't mean I hadn't liked it.

I _had _liked it.

I liked the way she had wrapped one hand around my neck when she leaned in and pulled me closer. I liked the way she had lingered for a moment before pulling back. I had liked the way her kiss made my heart race and skin break out in goose bumps. Never before had I had a reaction like that to a girl.

Not even my ex-girlfriend.

I had had affection for her, but it faded so quickly after we broke up last year. It made realize at the time how fleeting emotions can be. I had wasted so much time trying to make Kristen happy. In the end none of it had mattered and I made the mistake of sleeping with my Playmate, at the time, as a rebound.

I still wish I had never done it.

But I knew Bella wasn't like that. She was honest and genuine in everything she said and did. I knew I could trust her.

"You look happy this morning. Did you have a good time at the dance last night?" my mom asked as I joined her in the kitchen.

"Yes, it was a lot of fun. Bella's idea was great. She dressed in her cheerleader uniform but added a bunny tail and ears to it. And I wore one of my old jerseys."

My mom stood at the counter making coffee as she pondered over the image I had given her. Finally she nodded. "Ah, playmate. I get it. Clever."

"I thought it was." I made myself a cup of coffee and a bowl of cereal and headed for the stairs. "I've got a ton of work to do today."

"All right. Your father and I are going out with some friends for dinner tonight. So you'll be on your own. Do you want me to leave some money for pizza?"

"Maybe, I'll let you know before you go." I shrugged and went upstairs to get started on my work for the week.

Over the course of the day I finished my Shakespeare report for English, my lab write up for chemistry, and I started organizing my notes for biology so they would be in order for when I started reviewing next weekend.

I didn't hear from Bella at all, neither call nor text, so I assumed she was busy with homework as well. I ventured out of my room for lunch and made a BLT sandwich. My mom stopped by my room to give me twenty dollars should I decide to order something for dinner.

I took her up on the offer. Once I was done with my work I ordered a pizza and popped a DVD in, ready to relax for the rest of the night. I must have passed out because my dad shook me awake long after the movie had ended. I gathered enough consciousness to clean up my garbage from dinner then went to bed.

I woke up to my cell ringing in my ear. I grabbed for it on my nightstand and opened one eye to look at the number.

"Bella?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Look out your window." She said excitedly.

"What? Why?"

"Just look."

I groaned as I got out of bed. My room was freezing, I noticed this morning. I usually slept with the window next to my bed cracked to allow for a breeze at night, but this was ridiculous.

"Hang on," I mumbled into the phone. "I need to put a shirt on. I'm freezing."

"Why didn't you where one to bed?" Bella asked.

"I never wear a shirt to bed. It's more comfortable."

I put my phone down and pulled a t-shirt on. "Ok, now what's the fuss about?" I asked. "What the fuck?" I called out as I looked out my window at the falling snow. "It's too early for this."

"It's November first, Edward. We practically border Canada up here. It's right on time."

"That's a lot of snow."

"I know," Bella hissed excitedly.

"Wait, is schooled canceled?"

"Yup! Come get me in a couple hours when you wake up."

"Huh? Why can't you just drive over here?"

"I don't trust myself on icy roads. Go back to bed for a couple hours then get dressed and come get me."

"Ok, see you later." I mumbled into the phone.

"See you," Bella giggled happily then hung up. I groaned, tossed my cell phone on to my bed, and collapsed back under the blankets.

I woke up a little bit later to my late alarm going off, the familiar siren tone wailing at me from underneath my pillow. That meant it was 7:30. So what time had Bella called me?

I sat up and grabbed my phone and flipped it open. According to my recent call history Bella had called me this morning at quarter to seven. I sent her a text to let her know I was awake now and getting in the shower.

_Be there in a bit_.

_Take your time. I'm in no hurry today. ;)_

_My mom will probably recruit us to shovel the walkway. _

_Sounds like fun!_

I couldn't tell if she was serious or not so I didn't respond.

_Ok, getting in the shower now. See you soon! ~ B_

Reading that made me hard for some reason. I just chalked it up to morning wood, nothing out of the ordinary. But it was the thought of Bella getting in the shower, and then I remembered her costume from the dance.

Great. Now I have a real problem.

I jumped in the shower and willed my hard on into submission before I got out. I dressed in my school sweats just to pick Bella up and headed downstairs.

"What are you doing up so early? It's a snow day." My mom asked as I walked into the kitchen.

"I'm going to get Bella and then we're coming back here."

"Ok. You're father got the end of the driveway cleared this morning before he went to work, but be careful anyway, Edward. Maybe you and Bella could finish the driveway and do the front walk for me?"

I knew it.

"Sure, but we might be a while. I'm assuming we'll have to shovel her out, too, when I get there."

"Please be safe."

"I will mom." I finished bundling up in the hallway and waved goodbye before leaving.

I took my time on the roads driving to Bella's. The trucks had been out early this morning to plow the snow and salt the highway, but it was still a little slippery. Bella was waiting on her front porch for me when I arrived. I parked on the street and went up to greet her. She had already shoveled her porch and steps off and handed me a shovel.

"Good morning." She smiled at me. "I know as high school students we should be in bed right now, but I just can't sleep. I'm so excited."

"About snow?"

"I'm from Arizona, Edward. This is the first snow I've ever seen."

"You've never been here at Christmas?" I asked. "I though you said you came and visited your dad a lot when you were younger."

"In the summer," Bella explained as we began shoveling her walkway.

"Oh,"

It didn't us very long to finish her walk. We got started on the driveway right after and finished around 9:30. I helped Bella put away the shovels and brush off her car. Then I turned my on to get the heat started and went inside for a minute to warm up a little.

"Thanks for helping. Did your mom want us to do the same over at your house?" Bella asked as she shook her hat out in the sink.

"Yup, so be prepared. I have a bigger driveway and a longer walkway."

"Hey, it's my exercise for the day." Bella shrugged. She put her hat back on. She grabbed her backpack and locked up her house before we left, tucking the key into an inside pocket of her coat. Presumably so it wouldn't get lost.

"Let's go get this over with." I sighed, holding her door for her.

"Don't make it sound like the end of the world." Bella teased me. "Oh, I love your heated seats." Bella snuggled into the passenger seat with a content sigh.

We got to work as soon as we arrived back at my house and we were done by 10:30. Neither of us had eaten anything yet, so we cooked up some pancakes together and watched TV while we warmed up from being outside all morning.

After breakfast we did some homework together while my mom cleaned up around the house and made some phone calls. She made us lunch, after which we went outside and started throwing snowballs at each other.

It was a nice relaxing day to hang out, and I had to admit I missed having time like this to just chill with a friend and have a good time. And it was even better because I was hanging out with Bella.

"Days like today make we wish I had more time to do the things I want to do." I confessed after we headed inside from our snowball fight.

Bella sipped her hot tea, "You can, once the season is over. I'm sure."

"I still have to maintain my grades, though."

"But you won't have the football season eating up so much time."

"True,"

"Maybe there will be more time for fun." Bella smiled over the rim of her cup.

I smiled back, "Yeah, maybe."

"We're still on for Saturday, right?"

"Are you still making tacos?"

"Of course, "

"The we're still on."

The rest of the week flew by, surprisingly, since all I could concentrate on was getting my taco fix come Saturday night. Bella greeted me at the door wearing one of her school t-shirts and her #17 necklace.

"Oh my God, it smells fucking awesome in here." I inhaled the familiar fragrance of chilies and onions and adobo. "What did you make? And don't be a smartass."

Bella giggled as she shut the door behind me. "I made chicken and shrimp. I wasn't sure what kind of tacos you liked or what toppings, so…" She let the sentence hang and took my hand pulling me into the kitchen. "I made a taco bar."

I think my jaw hit the floor when I saw the spread on her kitchen table. I know my backpack fell off my shoulder. Bella just giggled some more behind me and pushed me toward the table. I heard her leave my bag in the hallway.

"You're my new favorite person." I muttered.

"I thought I already was." Bella pouted beside me.

"Ok, you're my hero."

"Getting warmer,"

"Bella Swan, you are fuckawesome."

"Ding! Ding! Ding! We have a winner!"

I laughed out loud. This girl really was the best. We both made up plates with soft shell tacos. Bella had put out pico de gallo, salsa, cheese, lettuce, and sour cream. She had a bowl of tortilla chips, which we brought out to the living room with us along with the salsa, and some salad. I would come back for that later.

"Oh shit," I moaned around the food as I ate. "This is so good…"

"Didn't your mother teach you to take small bites and to not talk with food in your mouth?"

"I'm sorry, but I have to express my appreciation of sensational kitchen skills."

Bella beamed and a faint blush crept into her cheeks. She took a shy bite of her taco and nibbled a chip. We got started on homework after the first round of tacos. After getting through the work for the rest of our classes, we went back for seconds, both of us taking salad as well this time around.

We got started on studying for our biology test on Monday after the second round of tacos. I wanted to thirds, but we needed to work. I had never had a shrimp taco before, but damn it if it wasn't my new favorite now.

"You up for dessert?" Bella asked when we took a break from flashcards.

"I'm always up for more food, you know that."

"I have rum raisin ice cream."

"I've actually never tried that flavor."

"You'll like it." Bella assured me as she made up two bowls.

We sat on the couch with our ice cream and watched TV for a little bit, giving our brains a break to absorb everything we had been studying for the past two hours. I finished my ice cream within three minutes. I now had a new favorite flavor. Bella had introduced me to more new foods in the past couple months that I had never tried before than my mom had when I was a kid.

Thanks to Bella, my pallet had become much more sophisticated. As sophisticated as it can get in this corner of the Northwest. We studied a little bit longer after we finished dessert. We got through all of the flashcards Bella had made and the outlines I had done of each system we went over.

We sat on the couch after we finished, everything still spread out on the coffee table in front of us. Bella sipped a cup of French vanilla tea while I stuck with water. "Thanks for making dinner. It was delicious."

"You're welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You were right, these Saturday night hang out are a great idea."

Bella beamed with pride.

I sipped my water, watching her over the rim. I had never noticed before that she had a little red in her hair. The way the light was hitting it now highlighted the lighter color, bringing it out. I reached over and ran my fingers through a few strands that had come loose from her ponytail.

"Sorry," I muttered, when Bella flinched.

"No, it's ok. You caught me off guard."

"Ok," I reached over again and ran my fingers through her hair again, trying to make it catch the light so I could see the red. "I never noticed the red before."

"It's faint," Bella sighed. Was she tired?

I sat there watching her watch me. The oddest expression crossed her face. She seemed confused, maybe even a little uncomfortable. And then I realized why. I had shifted closer to her on the couch and now I was leaning in toward her.

Bella appeared reluctant, but she didn't back away. She didn't lean in towards me either. I couldn't tell if this was something she wanted or not.

But just as I was about to close the space between us, I heard the sound of wheels crunching on stone and I knew it was the chief arriving home. I pulled away from Bella, scooting back to my end of the couch. She put her tea down on the table and began cleaning up our notes.

"Hey, Bells, I'm home." Chief Swan called as he walked in. "Smells good in here. Hey, Edward."

"Hello, Chief Swan, sir." I stammered as I helped Bella pick up everything. I stuffed my binders and notebooks into my backpack and collected my shoes from the floor.

"Studying?" Chief Swan asked as he glanced into the living room.

"Yeah, we have a big test on Monday in biology. I made tacos if you're hungry."

"Tacos, huh? They smell good."

"Thanks. Come on, Edward, I'll walk you out." Bella put her shoes on and we headed out to my car together.

I could feel the chief's eyes on us the whole time. Much like that first night I had come over for dinner in September.

"Sorry about that in there." I muttered once we had reached my car. I tossed my backpack into the passenger seat. I didn't know what I was referring to, but I felt the need to apologize anyway.

"Don't worry about it," Bella assured me. She cast it aside like it had been nothing. I felt my brows draw together.

I knew Bella was an attractive girl. And I honestly didn't know what had made me act that way in there, other than the obvious. I'm a guy, and I was looking at a pretty girl. A pretty girl that I would like to assume I know well enough.

Don't get me wrong. I don't see Bella as just a pretty cheerleader that I could jump into bed with. I would never put Bella in that position. I hadn't even put my previous playmates in that position. The offer had come from them, and I had been dumb to say ok. I never should have done it. It made me feel like trash afterward for taking advantage of the situation, even if the girls I had known previously enjoyed themselves.

But Bella is not them.

She's not trying to get into my pants at every opportunity. I'd be lying if I said I hadn't been thinking about since Halloween and she had come out in those ears and that tail. I can tell Bella is an affectionate person. She likes to hug, and I love when I get that sweet little peck on my cheek.

But inside just now, I had been sitting there, watching her sip a cup of tea. It had been demure, almost innocent. I knew nothing about whether or not she had had a previous boyfriend she slept with, but I could tell Bella had a gentle soul. Watching her inside I had simply wanted to…

I suppose just get closer to her. She was peaceful, and I craved that. And then I had started leaning in towards her. Because scooting over on the couch obviously hadn't been enough.

I had wanted to kiss her.

And she had pulled back. Almost like she was unsure of whether or not she wanted to kiss me, or if she wanted me to kiss her.

It was so confusing.

"Thanks for inviting me over, Bella. Dinner was really good. Maybe next Saturday you can come over to my place and I'll make dinner."

"There's a game next Saturday morning. You'll be up for cooking after that."

"I know how to pick up the phone and order something." I laughed. Bella punched me in the shoulder. We were back to being playful.

"Sure, I would love to come over and hang out."

"Great,"

I felt better as I got into my car. Bella waved as I drove off. But the expression on her face was the same look of confusion I had seen before.

I would kill to know what was going through that girl's head right now.

**A/N: I wrote the end to this at 5:30 this morning. I hope it doesn't leave you all hanging. I was struck with brilliance. **

**So if you haven't seen my previous notes, I am now on Facebook under ReddTwilight Fanfic. You can friend me and follow the links I will post there for story updates and for Polyvore. I am also on Twitter if you would like to follow me there as well. **

**Chapter 9 is in the process of being outlined. RL has been very busy the last couple weeks. I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. I am also in the middle of getting my LOM sequel ready to post, and I am in the middle of editing Ivory Tower as well. Finishing the outline for Chapter 9 is on today's 'to do' list.**


	9. All Mixed Up

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the love and reviews on the last chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I watched Edward drive away, my mind still reeling from what had _almost_ happened inside. I knew as soon as he had scooted closer to me that he was going to try and kiss me. But at the same time I hadn't been expecting it. I was petrified the moment he leaned in.

Because I wanted him to kiss me, and at the same I didn't.

I really like Edward. I do.

A lot.

And I want to know if something more than what we have now is possible. But at the same time I don't want to be just another playmate to him. His last playmate. I don't want things to end on a sour note between us come the end of the school year. I'm afraid of going away to college and losing a good friend because we jumped into something too fast that neither of us was ready for.

Edward has admitted to sleeping with the other two girls who were his playmates sophomore and junior year. I don't have a problem with that. I just don't want to be the next girl. I'm not going to just in jump in bed with him either at a moment's notice. And I don't think Edward would ever put me in that position.

I'll admit…I have a crush on Edward.

But I don't know if telling him is the right idea right now. I don't want him to feel that just because we're friends and we're partners out on the field, that time spent between is a mandatory thing. No. I understand that he has a lot riding on the scholarship that he's been offered. And he needs to put a lot of effort in to keeping it up.

But I can't help but dream about the end of the season. All of the stress and pressure from practices, games, and playoffs will be gone. I've said this before. Maybe come December we can take this in a direction worth exploring.

I know how he feels about dating. He doesn't want to be in the limelight and neither do I. Because he's a Varsity player and I'm a cheerleader (and _his_ cheerleader no less) the spotlight is always on. I wouldn't want to keep things secret, but there's no point in making public displays everywhere we go either.

He likes things simple. As do I. And that's all I want. All I want to ask. But I'm just afraid of the timing. And of hearing the word 'no'.

You know how they say 'no really means not right now'? Well, in my experience, 'no' really does mean 'no'.

If last night was any indication of how Edward feels about me, I'm hoping he'll come out and ask me out on a real date. I would hate to be one, again, who has to make the first move.

"Did you guys get a lot of studying done tonight?" Charlie asked as I came back inside. He was sitting at the table with a couple tacos in front of him made from what was left of the chicken.

"Yeah, I think we're ready for the test on Monday." I replied, feeling confident from the work Edward and I had done tonight. I picked up the empty bowls from the table and brought them over to the sink to was them.

"He rushed out of here pretty quick." Charlie commented, his eyes on the paper, but I could feel him watching me over the top of the page.

"We didn't realize how late it was and he wanted to get home." I hoped my tone came off as unaffected as it sounded to me. I was anything but unaffected by what had gone done tonight. "I'm really tired," I said as I finished up the dishes. "I think I'm going to go to bed early tonight."

"All right. Want to make breakfast in the morning?"

"Sure, what are you in the mood for?"

"How about pancakes?"

"Sounds great, dad." I hugged him good night then gathered all of my stuff from the living room and went upstairs, closing my door loudly behind me.

I must have sat on my bed for a solid ten minutes, staring at my phone, before I finally set it down on my nightstand. I was attempting to will it to life with a text from Edward. Anything to let me know that he was thinking about what had happened.

I'm obsessing over something that I am clearly conflicted about, and the only person I can talk to about it, I'm not sure I even _want _to talk to him about it.

"Just go to bed, Bella." I said to myself as I got up. I grabbed a pair of shorts and a tank for the night from my dresser then went into the bathroom across the hall and brushed my teeth.

Of course as soon as I got in bed and turned my light off sleep completely evaded me. I tossed and turned all night my mind still swimming. I just couldn't let this go right now. I needed to know what Edward was thinking and he was being as silent as the grave about it.

I rolled over at 3:30 in the morning and contemplated texting him. But that was just insanity.

I don't know what time I actually fell asleep, but I woke up to the smell of coffee brewing downstairs. Then I remembered Charlie's request from the night before. I got up and threw on some warmer clothes before going downstairs.

"What time is it?" I mumbled as I got a cup of coffee.

"Almost nine. I was going to let you sleep since I heard you tossing in there all night."

"I didn't keep you up did I?" I asked, suddenly mortified that I had kept Charlie awake all night.

"No. Just when I came upstairs last night I could you moving around, and when my alarm went off at 5:30."

I just nodded. I believed. I stopped watching the clock after my 3:30 consideration.

If I didn't hear from Edward at all today I was going to have to let this go until we found a moment to talk about it. There was no use torturing myself.

I could just hear the little Angel me on my left shoulder whispering, _You can always call him, Bella. You don't have to wait for him to say something first. _

But then the little Devil me whispered back, _But you were always the one to make the first move with your last boyfriend, and look where that ended up. Make someone else do the work this time._

I brushed them both off and moved on with making pancakes with my dad. It was an activity that would keep my mind busy as we talked. And Charlie was talkative this morning. He went on about the fishing trip he was going on with two of his friends from the reservation. Billy was bringing his son along today and Charlie invited me as well, but fishing really wasn't my thing. And I still had some work to do that I had neglected all week long.

By the time Monday morning rolled around I felt more at peace with everything that was still bouncing around in my head. I still hadn't heard from Edward, and I felt a little anxious about seeing him in homeroom.

But I had come to the conclusion last night that if Edward had meant something by his attempted kiss then he would say something to me today. Or at least I hoped he would.

"Hey," He greeted me quietly as I dropped into my set next to his in homeroom.

"Hi," I smiled, just a small one.

"I didn't offend you or anything, did I?" He asked quietly, leaning toward me a little, "On Saturday?"

"No, not at all. Why?"

"You just seemed a little…hesitant. I thought maybe I turned you off."

_Turned me off? Certainly not. _

"I almost called you a couple times. I was dying all weekend to know what you were thinking."

"I wasn't expecting it to happen and you caught me off guard." I shrugged. It wasn't that the though of Edward almost kissing me was trivial to me, but I wanted him to know that I was ok with it. More than ok.

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He dropped his voice a little lower and looked at his desk. He almost sounded disappointed, but I couldn't be sure. Maybe he was nervous.

But Edward looked up just then with a small grin on his face. "So, my parents have to go to Seattle the weekend before Thanksgiving and I was wondering if maybe you wanted to come and hang out and 'play house' with me?"

"You mean stay over?" I asked for clarification.

Edward lifted one shoulder and dropped it in a half shrug. "Yeah."

"The whole weekend?"

"Friday afternoon through Sunday." He confirmed.

The thought of being alone with Edward for a whole weekend made my head spin. If this whole 'kiss' thing went no further what the hell would we do for almost 48 hours? I wasn't going to just sit and stare at a wall and hope Edward tried to kiss me again.

"Was there anything you had in mind that you would like to do?"

"I'm sure we can think of something. I'm almost positive there will be work to do since I know some exams are scheduled for before the holiday."

"True," I agreed glumly. I didn't want to spend the whole weekend studying though.

"And I know I'll be glad for the weekend of rest. That whole week before we have practice every single afternoon until six. I'm gonna be so exhausted and stressed out. I know it."

_Now we're talking turkey_.

Part of being a playmate is to be there to support your player. If Edward would like me around as a de-stresser I have no problem with that. I'm more than his playmate, I'm his friend. And I know the stress of the impending game will hit me, too. Rosalie and Alice were already talking about how important the Thanksgiving game was going to be. It would determine if we advanced to the semi-playoffs for State. We had to be in top performance that morning, cheering our boys on as loud as we could.

"Sure, I would love to stay over for the weekend."

Edward smiled brilliantly, and I couldn't help but return it.

After homeroom we walked to second period together and Edward explained a little bit more to me about what his parents had to go away to Seattle for, and that they wouldn't be back before dinner that Sunday afternoon.

For the rest of the day all I could think about was spending the entire weekend with him in a couple weeks. I had to wonder, though, if this was his covert way of asking me on a date. I didn't think he actually had plans to throw a party that weekend. Edward has admitted to me that he's not really a party guy.

So, putting that aside, that meant that we would have his whole to ourselves for about 48 hours. Would he try to kiss me again? Was he trying to get me alone with no chance of being walked in on so he _could_ try?

This and a million other similar thoughts crowded my head day in and day out until finally the Friday before Thanksgiving arrived and I stood waiting by my locker for Edward to arrive. He had picked me up this morning and I had come out with my weekend bag slung over my shoulder.

I was giddy all day long waiting for the end of eighth period and the official start of the weekend. Edward had practice today until six. I was supposed to have had cheerleading practice, but Rosalie had had to leave early today because she wasn't feeling well, and Alice was already out with a bad cold.

Without the two senior girls we couldn't hold practice. We were told by Jessica, who was told by Rosalie, that we should all continue to practice the routines for the Thanksgiving game over the weekend, and that practice would be held Monday at the regular time after school.

"Ready?" Edward asked with a bright smile on his face when he showed up at my locker.

"Ready to sit on the freezing bleachers for four hours."

"I have a blanket for you in my car. Thankfully it's not too frigid this afternoon."

I continued my reading for the book we were going over in English class, get well into it by the time practice ended a little after six. I cheered and clapped from the bleachers, rooting our team on as they practiced. They looked great today, so I knew Edward would be pleased and our weekend could start on a high note.

"You guys looked incredible today!" I jogged over to the fence to where the team was gathering on the benches. A couple turned and thanked me, but only Emmett, Jasper, and Edward really smiled. I didn't expect the whole team to acknowledge me, they knew I was one of the cheerleaders. That was enough.

"Thanks, Bells. I can't wait for next Thursday morning to be over." Emmett pulled his helmet off and wiped his hand over his face. "I'm so beat right now."

"I just want a hot shower and deluxe pizza." Jasper collapsed onto the bench and pulled his helmet off as well.

"Pizza sounds so good right now." Edward sighed.

"It does," I agreed.

"Shall we stop on the way to my house?" He asked, waggling his eyebrows.

"Only if there's garlic knots involved, too."

"Done. I love how this girl thinks." Edward commented over his shoulder to his teammates. Some just laughed and nodded in agreement, but I caught the look Emmett and Jasper shared between themselves. Like they were both concerned and interested at the same time.

I let it go.

I waited a couple minutes outside the locker room for Edward while he changed into fresh clothes. I know sometimes he took a quick shower, but tonight I could tell he really wanted to get home and relax. He would shower there after we got back.

My knees bounced under my hands as we drove to the local pizzeria to pick up dinner. I had to suffer through the smell of fresh pizza and garlic knots all the way back to Edward's house. He talked on and on about some of the things he wanted to do over the weekend to relax.

"Do your parents know I'm staying over?" I asked as we walked up to the front door.

"Nope. Well, sort of. I mentioned that I was having friends over, but they know it's you. Just not that you're staying two nights." Edward grinned happily.

"Where am I sleeping?" I wondered, feeling a little anxious about Edward's answer.

"In the guest room down the hall from my room." He locked the front door behind us and kicked his shoes off. "Unless…" He started to say, looking up.

"Unless?" I asked, toeing off my shoes as well.

Edward placed the pizza on the coffee table and went into the kitchen to get plates and drinks. I followed him and watched as he poured two glasses of iced tea. "Unless what?" I asked again.

"Unless…you would like to sleep in my room? "He asked, looking at me sheepishly. "I mean, there's supposed to be a bad thunderstorm this weekend. I just thought maybe…if you get nervous."

I returned his sheepish expression, sure that my cheeks mirrored his, flushed with bashfulness.

"That's sweet," I said quietly, unsure of where my sudden embarrassment was coming from. I though about his offer for a moment, drawing my bottom lip between my teeth.

His offer was tempting but at the same time it made me think of how I felt about him. I really don't want Edward to know I have a crush on him. I knows he knows I like, and he likes me. But it does go beyond fondness for him?

"I think I'll be ok." I responded, and Edward didn't appear disappointed, but at the same time he didn't look relieved either. "But we'll see how it goes." I added, and I caught the corner of his mouth lift up in a smile.

Edward had a stack of movies waiting for us that he pulled out of his collection this morning. It was his objective to get through as many mind-numbing plots and characters as possible this weekend.

Looking at the pile I realized with the number he had selected there wasn't going to be much time for anything else. I was now thoroughly confused. He offered for me to stay in his room with him, but right now it seemed like the idea of getting close was about as possible as us finishing the entire stack of DVDs.

Maybe I really was reading him incorrectly.

We got started with a comedy. By the time it was over we had finished the whole pizza between us and all of the garlic knots. I felt sufficiently stuffed and I knew I would be regretting it in the morning. But Edward's laughter and his relaxed nature put me at ease, and I was able to relax next to him.

After the movie ended I cleaned up while Edward went upstairs to shower and put on something more comfortable. I changed in the downstairs bathroom. Knowing Edward's eating habits I scoured the kitchen for something sweet. I found a bag of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter, and knew that would do.

As we sat on the couch watching another comedy I started to get the feeling that maybe this weekend was just about hanging out with each other, nothing more. I was grateful that Edward had asked to come over and spend time with him, to chill and de-stress before another excruciating week of practice and a huge game came down. I didn't want Edward to think I was _ungrateful_. But I had hoped maybe, in the back of my mind, that maybe…just maybe Edward was asking me to stay over because he wanted to…try.

I resolved that I wasn't going to say anything. I was going to have a great weekend with my best friend sitting in front of the TV eating junk food. What high school student doesn't dream about that? Let alone any person?

I grabbed an Oreo and dunked it into the peanut butter that Edward offered to me. We both laughed at the antics on the screen until the movie was over, and then went upstairs to separate bedrooms for the night.

But I would be lying if I said my hopes weren't crushed. Even if just a little bit.

**A/N: Don't freak out! EPOV up next!**


	10. Blue and Gold

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the reviews on the last chapter! Sorry I didn't get to respond to everyone this time around. Been running around like a chicken with its head cut off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Making good progress with my GoodReads list this year so far! And Oh. My. God. My Orange Julius protein shake is soooooo good!**

**EPOV**

I watched Bella as we made our way through the first few movies I had stacked up in the living room. At the beginning of the night she had been bright and happy, responding to my jokes with pleasant laughter.

I wasn't surprised when she turned down my offer to stay in my room with me over the weekend, although I had been hoping she would say yes. My feeble excuse for the question must have seemed so desperate. But Bella appeared as though she had wanted to say yes, but something told her to say no. I chalked it up to self-protection, and having told her about my last two playmates I can't say I'm surprised.

But I've said this before. I would never put Bella in that kind of position and I don't think she's the kind of girl would do anything to get in my pants, even simply offer it.

But after I came down from my shower Bella acted more reserved. She still laughed along with me, but her gaze never moved from the screen. She sat still with her hands in her lap, only moving when I offered her the peanut butter she had thoughtfully gotten along with some Oreos. She knew me well.

When the second movie was over it was almost midnight and we were both exhausted. Bella said good night and disappeared into the guest room I pointed out to her. I had no idea how she slept, but I was fitful all night. I tossed and turned and thought about Bella down the hall.

Had I messed up somewhere? Was there something I missed?

If she still seemed glum in the morning I would try to cheer her up, but unless she tells what's bothering her I can't do much. I'm not a mind reader.

_Maybe she's just tired_, I thought. It had been one hell of a week. On top of practices that we both had before the Thanksgiving, which was away, teachers were cramming as much homework as possible, and scheduling exams for before the break. It was a lot to handle and I knew I wasn't alone in the stress department.

I knew this weekend would be a good idea. I just didn't want Bella to feel down the whole time. I had talked with Emmett and Jasper at practice about possible meeting up for lunch on Sunday. I was sure my parents would want me home for dinner, but then again maybe they wouldn't. Maybe Bella and I could go up to Port Angeles and catch a movie or something.

Maybe.

I could tell I woke up late the next morning only because of the amount of sunlight of in my room. I sat up and stretched and threw on some fresh clothes. Nothing fancy for Saturday, just lounge pants and a t-shirt. I went down the hall to check Bella's room, only to find it empty. That was when the smell of bacon reached my nose from downstairs.

I followed the delicious fragrance to the kitchen and found Bella flipping pancakes and cooking scrambled eggs. "You don't have to do this." I said as I went over to the coffee pot and made myself a cup.

Bella sipped her own coffee and flipped another pancake. "I know, but I wanted to say thank you for inviting me over this weekend. Besides, I'm only making enough for the two of us."

"Is there anything you would like to do today?"

Bella shrugged and moved the eggs around in the pan. "We can keep watching movies."

That wasn't the answer I had been hoping for. But I could live with it for now. Maybe in a little while she would open up with something she wanted to do.

But it never happened. We spent the day inside watching movies. Bella brought her homework down with her after lunch and tried to make some progress on an essay she had due on Wednesday.

We cooked dinner together, quesadillas, and ate them at the table instead of the living room. Bella was feeding my addiction to Mexican food big time. I knew coming from Arizona she must have had access to it whenever she wanted. However, as she's told me on more than occasion, she has an addiction to sushi.

Now there was an idea. But when I did the research, the closest sushi was Seattle. I didn't think Bella would be up for another six-hour trek just for sushi.

Sunday we wound up going out for lunch with Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice. Bella seemed in better spirits as we all sat around a diner booth table and munched cheeseburgers and fries. I got a chocolate shake for Bella and I to split at the end and I paid for her lunch for her.

"I don't want you to." Bella insisted as she pulled her wallet out and removed a ten-dollar bill.

"Please, it's the least I can do for being such boring company all weekend." I tried to get her to smile, but she just shrugged and stuffed the money back in her wallet. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked as I drove back to her house.

"Yeah, just a lot on my mind." She admitted quietly, staring out the window.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

Bella shook her head, silent. "There's just a lot coming up this week." She let out a deep sigh as she said it.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Practice for the next three days is going to be brutal."

"How early are we leaving Thursday morning for Port Angeles."

"At 7, I think. I'm sure Rose and Alice know."

"Yeah," Bella sighed.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want to talk about?"

"I'm sure, Edward. I'm just feeling overwhelmed right now."

I stopped in front of her house. "Well, if you need to talk I'm just a call away."

Bella got out and grabbed her bag from the back seat. "I know, Edward. Thanks for being such a good friend. And thanks for inviting me over this weekend. I had a lot of fun."

"I'm glad."

"See you tomorrow morning."

"Bye,"

Bella didn't look back as she let herself into her house and shut the door. Now I really felt like I had done something wrong this weekend, or that I had clearly missed something that happened. I consider myself to be pretty damn sharp and always aware of my surroundings. But clearly that skill was eluding me now.

I didn't hear from Bella for the rest of the day. I know because I kept checking my phone every five minutes to see if she had texted me. After spending all of that time together over the course of two days I now missed having her around.

I had dinner with my parents Sunday night and asked about their trip into Seattle. They had had a great time at the charity event and even got to see a few sites. Then my mom asked my weekend. I mentioned that Bella had come over yesterday and today we all went out for lunch.

My mom gave me a look that said she knew I was holding something back, but how could I explain to her how down Bella had seemed all weekend when at the same time she appeared to be having a a good time. It was very confusing and I wanted to understand it on my own.

"You have to invite her over again, Edward. Maybe for dinner this time." My mom insisted as she took my empty plate away.

"Yeah, maybe." I muttered. "I'm going to go do some homework." I got up and trudged upstairs to my bedroom. I shut the door loudly so my parents knew to leave me alone and I checked my phone again.

Still nothing.

The next morning I arrived at homeroom to find Bella deep into a new book. She didn't look up as I passed and sat down beside her.

"Just let me finish this page." She asked. I nodded and took out my phone, fiddling around until she was done. "Sorry, " She said as she saved her place and put the book down. "This one is really good."

I glanced at the cover. "_A Reliable Wife_?" I asked.

"I'm normally not one to judge a book by its cover, but this one spoke to me. I started it last night and I'm already halfway through it."

"A real page-turner?"

"Definitely."

"So how was the rest of your weekend?"

"Good," Bella nodded, "I made a little more progress on my essay. Then when I couldn't concentrate on it anymore I picked this up. It's been sitting on my "to-read" shelf for weeks."

"You have a "to-read" shelf?" I asked, laughing a little.

Bella play-punched me in my shoulder. "When you read as much as I do a "to-read" shelf is a must-have."

"I imagine it is."

"Stop laughing at me!" Bella grinned. "You would be shocked by how many books are in my room."

"I would love to see that." I muttered. I wasn't sure if I meant her room or the quantity of books.

We didn't get a chance to discuss it further. The bell rang signaling the end of homeroom and Bella and I had to rush across the campus to get to second period.

At the end of the day I showed up at practice having never gotten the chance the finish my conversation with her from the morning. I didn't want to wait until tomorrow, but then I didn't want to bother Bella tonight when I was sure she was going to be just as exhausted as I was.

I went home from practice feeling gross from sweating and bone-tired from the sheer number of drills our coach had put us through. Tomorrow and Wednesday we would be working on plays and tactics. School was getting out early Wednesday so we would only be stuck on campus until about 4 in the afternoon. Coach wanted to make sure we all got a really good night's rest before Thursday morning.

By the end of the day Tuesday I was ready to collapse. I hadn't been able to talk to Bella at all today. She barely made it to homeroom on time and then we had a quiz second period and couldn't talk then either.

I was starting to really worry that maybe Bella was upset with me in some way. I stopped by the gym on my way to the locker room and watched as Rose and Alice had the squad still going through drills. It was almost 5:30 now and the squad looked exhausted.

Bella glanced up just as I was about to keep walking, and she waved, but didn't smile. I waved back and headed for the locker room. Today I opted for a shower, but just a quick one. I locked the door to the stall behind me and turned the water on. I stood under the spray as the water grew hotter. I looked down, noticing Emmett's big feet in the stall next to mine.

"That was grueling," I said out loud so he could hear me.

"Tell me about it," Emmett answered back. "I want to die right now. I don't know how I'm going to get through practice tomorrow night."

"I don't know how I'm going to get through tomorrow. I'm still sore from yesterday."

Emmett grunted in agreement and our conversation stopped there. I finished up before he did and got dressed in the stall. I called out a 'good night' to Emmett before I left since he had finished by the time I was leaving. I was surprised to find Bella waiting outside the locker room. She was sitting on the floor still dressed in her cheerleading uniform devouring another book.

"You're still here?" I asked.

"I can go," she said, standing and stuffing her book in her bag.

"No, no. I'm just surprised is all. I wasn't expecting you to be here."

Bella shuffled on her feet looking uncomfortable. "Well, you looked upset when you passed by outside the gym. I was just wondering if there was anything you needed to talk about." She picked up her duffle and slung it across her body to carry it.

I shook my head. "I'm not upset."

"Oh, ok. Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning." Bella turned to go with her shoulders slumped. Whether it was from exhaustion, disappointment, or both, I didn't know.

"Wait," I called as I jogged down the hall after her. "What's going on this week?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean between us. Ever since this weekend you've seemed…I don't know…down."

"I'm just really tired, Edward. It's been an exhausting last couple of weeks, and I guess it all caught up with me this weekend."

"No, there's more to it than that."

"Honestly, I'm just really tired."

"Really?"

"Really, Edward. If something was wrong I would tell you." She smiled tightly and leaned in to hug me. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Ok, see you in the morning."

I watched her walk out to the student parking lot, not realizing that I could have walked out with her. Once it finally hit me that she had left I grabbed my bag and headed out. But once I got outside I noticed Bella's car was still sitting in the lot. She was in the driver's seat, her car on was since the headlights were on, but she wasn't going anywhere.

I was tempted to walk over to her, but she had seemed inside like she wanted to be left alone. But then why did she wait for me outside the locker room? Curiosity got the better of me and I walked over to her car and tapped on the window.

"You ok?" I asked when it rolled down.

"Yeah, I was just writing." She explained.

"Writing?"

"In my journal. I wanted to do it while I still felt awake enough to think."

"Do you want me to drive you home tonight?"

"That might be a good idea." Bella admitted, and I could see her cheeks flame lightly.

"Sure, come on." I opened her door for her. Bella put away the little book she was writing in and grabbed her duffle off the passenger seat. She removed her key from the ignition and locked her car before we walked over to mine. "What time do you want me to come over in the morning?" I asked as we left the campus.

"Same time," Bella answered as she yawned. I glanced at the clock. It wasn't even eight at night yet but I felt just as tired as Bella looked. "Thanks," She said quietly as I pulled up in front of her house. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Have a good night,"

"You, too, Edward."

This time when Bella reached her door she turned and waved to me. I waved back before pulling away. I went straight to bed when I got home, too weary to eat. We had worked so hard this afternoon that my stomach was in knots and I was actually afraid I would be sick if I ate anything right now.

Bella was waiting for me on her porch the following morning, dressed in a long, grey sweater dress over stockings and pink leg warmers, and low heels. She pulled her coat closed as she got in the car. "You look really pretty."

"Thanks," She smiled brightly. She looked like she had gotten a full night's rest as I had. I felt much better this morning. "Rosalie wanted us to get dressed up a little today, just to lift our own spirits."

"Smart captain."

"I think she is."

"Are you going to be ok in those today?" I asked indicating her heels.

"They're kitten heels so I _think_ I'll be ok. But you never know. I have my sneakers if I need them."

During the drive to school we talked about what time we had to be on the grounds tomorrow morning for the bus out to Port Angeles. Bella promised to bring coffee and treats. Her plan tonight was to bake until her neighbors down the street could smell donuts.

"You have a donut maker?" I asked incredulously.

"Yeah, a BabyCakes one. My mom got it for me for my birthday last year. I thought I would make donuts for everyone tomorrow morning."

"Wow, you really do spoil us."

"Yes, but only yours will have filling in it, and sprinkles."

"I feel so special."

"You are. It is my duty to treat my player as my pride and joy. And you are."

I felt a wide smile crack my face. Everything seemed back to normal this morning. Perhaps we had both needed a full night's rest to come out of the slump we had been in.

Bella and I parted ways after second period. I had two exams this afternoon. Thankfully I had prepared for them ahead of time a few days ago knowing I was going to be too exhausted to study Monday night and last night.

The day ended at 12:45 and I went out to practice with the rest of the team until 4. I could hear Rosalie and Alice drilling the girls inside the gym. It was unseasonably warm for late November, and we had a beautiful cloudless sky overhead with lots of sunshine.

Practice went very well, and our coach let us off the hook a little early to go home and relax and rest some more. Today I waited for Bella outside the girl's locker room. She came dressed in her clothes from this morning, including the heels, looking run down.

"That was tough." She sighed.

"Yeah, us, too. Coach has been drilling into us that no matter how good the season has been so far, tomorrow is the most important game yet. It could send us to the semi-finals, or end the season. I'm freaking out a little only because of that scholarship."

"Why don't you stay over my place tonight. Having seen your bedroom I don't think it's a good place for you to sleep tonight. It will only stress you out more."

"Why?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow quirk.

"Because you have everything football related tacked up all over the place, and I know seeing it all right now is going to make you stress more because of how important tomorrow is. You want to perform well, and so sometimes in order to do that you need to step away from the environment and breath different air."

I had to admit she was right. Maybe a night away would do me some good. I sent a text to my mom before we left the school grounds to let her know I was staying with Bella tonight and I would see her and dad in the morning at the game.

My mom promised to be there with her team blanket and thermos. It made me smile. My parents were so supportive.

"Is your dad going tomorrow?" I asked Bella as we got into my car.

"He's actually working an overnight shift tonight and won't be getting off until we have to leave tomorrow morning. Then I think he's going down to the reservation to see some family friends…and his girlfriend."

"Your dad has a girlfriend?"

"Yup. I just found out. And apparently she and her family are joining my dad and I for Christmas. Which I have no problem with. I've met Sue Clearwater and her kids before. They're all really nice."

"But this means we have your house all to ourselves?"

"Yes, that would be correct. And I have _a lot_ of baking to do."

"I could help."

"If by help you mean taste test everything that comes out of the oven, then no."

I pouted the rest of the way back to Bella's house. We stopped at the diner to pick up some dinner and ate at her kitchen table. Bella made a quick list of everything she needed to make her donuts and as soon as we finished eating she got to work.

I helped mix up batter sitting at the table while Bella popped out six mini donuts every couple of minutes with her little donut maker. I though it was the cutest thing, and I knew Emmett alone could eat two dozen of the mini cakes.

Bella joked with me as she set out half dozen after half dozen to cool. I joked back, filling the kitchen with our laughter. It was so easy being with her like this. It made me almost forget how down she had been over the weekend. I was still curious about that, but hesitant to bring it up.

But I needed to know if it had been something I did.

"So, you never really explained why you were so…glum all weekend."

"I told you, I was tired."

"And I think you're full of shit and lying to me." I grinned at her.

"I don't want you to think I'm ungrateful for inviting me over."

"Bella. Whatever it is, you can tell. I won't think you're ungrateful."

Bella took a breath and let it out as she finished spooning more batter into the donut maker. She snapped the lid shut. "I just thought we would be doing more than sitting around watching movies." She shrugged and absentmindedly stirred the batter.

"You mean like…the night I was over studying."

Bella didn't look up at me as she nodded infinitesimally. We sat there in awkward silence as she made the last half dozen of her donuts and laid them out to cool. I piled the dishes into the sink and filled it with hot water and soap.

Bella unplugged her donut maker and left it open to cool. I remained where I stood at the counter, thinking over her response. I _had_ wanted to kiss her that night, just to see how it felt. I've grown to really enjoy Bella's company and I hate it when she isn't there.

But she had seemed…I don't know, put off that night. Hesitant? Maybe scared? Which was why I didn't try and push anything this past weekend when she stayed over. I figured if she was interested she would say something. Otherwise, I had been wrong to try and kiss her in the first place.

But now that I know what she had been expecting, I felt like a fool for not noticing it.

Bella walked past me to get to the fridge and I grabbed her elbow gently, pulling her in to me as I wrapped one arm around her waist and pressed my lips against hers.

She gasped at first, and her lips remained still against mine. But soon she was holding me and kissing me back. I was little unsure as to where we should go next with this. Should I pull back to see her reaction? Or should I keep going and see where this leads?

Bella made the decision for me. She pulled away first gasping lightly for air. I didn't ask permission this time either and went in for another kiss. Bella responded just as enthusiastically as before.

"Do you want to keep going?" I asked when we parted this time.

"Do you?"

I nodded. My veins were flooding with adrenaline. I was so high right now on the last few moments that I thought it would be impossible to feel any higher. But then Bella nodded her head at me and whispered, "Ok," She took my hand and led me over to the stairs.

I had never been upstairs in her house before, which meant I had never seen her room before either. I didn't know what to expect.

My hands shook lightly as Bella led me down the hall to her door and pushed it open. Her room was painted yellow. Thin curtains hung on all the windows, falling to the floor, except for the bay window that overlooked the front yard of the house. Bella had a few small throw pillows staked up on it, and even more on her bed.

I will never understand why women feel the need to have so many damn pillows on their beds.

An overflowing hamper sat in the corner. Her duffle bag for tomorrow was already packed and sitting by the door for the morning. She had pictures from the year so far hanging over her desk, and some older photos that I guessed had been taken in Phoenix. There was a framed photograph of Bella and her mother sitting on her desk.

All of her textbooks were piled on top next to her laptop, along with several binders and notebooks.

"Very…Bella." I observed. It was loose, tidy, but a little disorganized. "I like it."

"Thanks, it's a bit of a mess."

"I don't think that matters." I whispered, tucking some hair behind her ear.

"No it doesn't, does it?"

Bella reached down between us and stroked the front of my jeans. I moaned, falling against her lightly. "Just so you know," Bella whispered, tugging at my belt to get it open, "I don't have much experience."

I pulled back from her slightly. "Are you a virgin?"

"No, but I can count on one hand the times I had sex with my ex-boyfriend. He said watching me grimace every time turned him off and he couldn't finish."

I felt myself frown. I felt sorry for Bella for being treated that way and at the same time I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't know if it was problem with her being unable to relax or if her body really was that petite.

"We don't have to do this if you don't feel comfortable." I told her.

"No, I want to, Edward."

"So do I."

Bella finished with my belt and dropped it to the floor before unzipping my pants and pushing them down. I helped her lift her sweater dress off and dropped it to the floor next to my jeans. My shirt landed on top, increasing the size of the pile.

We stood facing each other, me in just my shorts now and my socks, and Bella in her bra and stockings. She backed up away from me and sat down on the edge of her bed and offered one leg to me. I knelt down in front of her and started to pull her stockings off. Underneath she wore the sexiest black lace panties I had ever seen.

Bella scooted up her bed until her back was against the headboard. She had pushed her full-size bed under one of the windows in the corner and the pillows against the wall provided a soft wall should we roll around a bit.

We stared awkwardly at each other for several long seconds, neither of us moving. I pushed my shorts down so I was now completely naked and moved up to the bed. Bella dropped her eyes momentarily, but looked right back up to me, her cheeks bright red.

She leaned up and reached behind to unhook her bra. I took it and tossed it on the floor. Now I moved over her, pushing her down to her back as I supported myself on my arms. Bella sighed as I began running one hand up and down her side.

"Are you nervous?"

"Not very," Bella admitted honestly. But she was still trembling lightly. "Anxious," She whispered as she smiled and brushed some hair off of my forehead.

"Me, too." I moved my hand up her chest to cup her right breast. I molded my palm around it, running my thumb over her nipple.

Bella moaned quietly and her back arched off the bed. I repeated the motion on her left breast. "I like how responsive you are."

"My ex barely touched me, so this all feels pretty new to me." Bella sighed again as she settled back to bed.

I dipped my hand lower and ran my thumb along the seam of her panties. "Can I take these off?"

Bella nodded. She lifted her hips to help me and I slid the material down her legs, letting it fall to the floor at the end of her bed. Bella nodded again when I brought my hand back up her thigh. I stroked lightly between her legs, smiling widely at her reaction.

Bella cried out a little louder than before and arched off the bed again. I repeated the motion a little harder, circling my finger lightly before stroking the length of her. "I really don't want to hurt you."

"Do what you need to do, Edward."

I pushed two fingers inside her, sucking in a breath at how tight she was. Bella cursed loudly reaching down to grab my hand. I pushed it back up her body until she cupped her breast.

I pumped my fingers in and out a couple times, curling them to stroke her inside. Bella writhed beneath me, moaning quietly in response to my ministrations. I leaned over her and pressed my lips to hers. Bella's hands immediately buried in my hair, tugging hard enough to hurt but I didn't feel it.

I hoped I was gauging her reaction correctly right now. I added a third finger and pumped them a few times to see how she reacted. Her body clenched as I expected, but it relaxed around the girth of my fingers and I was able to pump them a little more freely.

"Jesus, Edward." Bella swore through a gasp.

"I'm afraid I'm going to hurt you."

"You won't. I'll tell you if anything hurts."

"Does it hurt right now?"

"It's awkward and a little uncomfortable, but not painful."

I pulled my fingers out and wiped them on her sheet. "Are you ready now?"

"I'm ready for anything, Edward."

"Do you have protection?"

"Oops, no. But I'm on the pill."

I frowned a little. I always used protection, and normally I kept a condom in my wallet just in case. But having not been with anyone for over a year I didn't have any reason to keep them with me.

"It's ok," Bella reassured me, running her hand down my face.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. No one is more obsessive with tracking their cycle than me."

"Ok, I trust you."

"And I trust you, Edward."

Bella shifted a little underneath me, reaching down between us to grasp me in her hand. I helped her as I got into position then she let me go and I slowly started to push in.

"Holy shit, Bella." I gasped out. She winced a little and I stopped. I stroked her hip, "Relax, just relax." I whispered in what I hoped was a soothing tone.

"I'm trying. It's…I don't know."

"Am I hurting you?"

"No…I mean, it hurts. It's uncomfortable but no, it doesn't hurt that way. Keep going."

"Ok, but you have to relax."

"I'm trying." Bella grimaced a little as I pushed further in. "Ah,"

"I'm sorry," I stopped moving and waited for her body to adjust to me. Bella took a couple deep breaths and I could feel her muscles relaxing infinitesimally, although it was driving me crazy how tight her body was squeezing me right now.

"Not your fault." Bella whispered, her eyes shut tight.

"Hey," I stroked her jaw and the bridge of her nose. "Open your eyes,"

Bella looked up at me poised above her. Her eyes slipped to glance at where we were connected and back up to me. I pushed in a little more. I reached down and stroked her stomach, her hip, her pubic bone, and down a little further to stroke between her legs again.

She let out a deep breath and relaxed enough for me to slip the rest of the way into her. "How do you feel?" I asked. I needed to move, being buried so deep, but I wanted to make sure Bella was ready before I pulled out.

"I'm ok. Keep going."

I pulled out a little and pushed back in, shifting my hips against hers. "Ungh, Bella." I groaned out her name as I pulled out and pushed back in again. I started trying to establish a rhythm between us, doing my best to help Bella along the way. I lifted her hips off the bed to change the angle, hoping that alleviated any of the pain she might have been feeling.

"Try pulling your knees to your chest a little more." I grabbed her thighs and hitched them around my waist.

"Better," Bella gasped out. "Much better."

I leaned down and sucked on her neck as I moved against her. Bella began moving back, tapping into my rhythm. Being so completely wrapped up in her was like nothing I had ever experienced before, and I knew I wouldn't be able to get this feeling out of my system.

"I'm close," I gasped out as I felt the familiar tingling at the base of my spine. I was surprised I had lasted this long between not having any sex for the past year and the way Bella's body gripped mine like a vice. "Bella, shit!" I cursed loudly as the fire exploded in my groin and I pushed harder against her than I meant to.

I tried to control my movements and not drive Bella into her bed like my body was commanding me to do. Bella whimpered beneath me, but I couldn't tell if it was in pain or ecstasy. I heard her muttering my name, and her fingers clutched as my hair. Suddenly she tensed beneath me and her muscles tightened around my length.

I fell to the bed beside her, spent and panting. She gasped loudly as I slipped out of her body.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" I asked, reaching over to rub her stomach.

"No, I just wasn't expecting that. Holy shit…" She gasped. "Is it always like that for you? "

"No, this was a first for me."

"My heart is pounding."

"Mine, too." I rolled onto my side so I was facing her. Bella copied me and used her arms for a pillow.

"That didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"It'll be less and less awkward the more you do it."

"Are you volunteering?"

"Bella, if every time with you is like that I will never be able to get enough. I think you just became my new addiction."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should." I rolled onto my back and folded my arms behind my head. "I just realized…you left your car at school again today. "

"Oops," Bella smiled next to me. "Guess I'll just have to drive it back after the game tomorrow."

"Hopefully it will be a victory drive."

"What are you going to do if we win tomorrow's game?"

"Well, my parents are having a party regardless. You're invited, by the way." I added.

"I might come by. I know Charlie wants to go visit friends on the reservation, like I said earlier. It's really not a big deal to either of us if we miss dinner together. Christmas is more important in his eyes."

"I can understand that. So, why don't you come by for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Ok," Bella smiled. "Sure," She snuggled a little closer to me. I let her lay her head on my chest and I wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "I'll have to bake something."

"No you don't. But if you're going to insist, which I knw you will, may I request that apple pie you made the first night I came over?"

"Sure," Bella smiled. "Oh crap!" She said loudly as she got up. "I remembered I still have dozens of donuts to frost."

"They can wait, lay back down."

"Are you going to get up at 5 am with me and frost them?"

I sighed heavily. We already had to be up pretty much that earlier for the bus out to Port Angeles. "Good point. Let's go. I'm starving any way."

Bella pulled on some sweats. I dressed in my jeans, sans underwear, and threw my shirt back. "I'll make you a sandwich." She offered, grabbing my hand as she led me from her room.

**A/N: Hope that ending isn't too anticlimactic for you. I have a specific direction I want this story to go in. Any question drop them in a review! Thanks for reading everyone, Polyvore for this chapter! **


	11. The Game

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait on this chapter everyone, I have some minor crises going on right now and at the end of the day I just don't have the energy to write. I've also been trying to start my independent business as a distributor and health coach, so that is also sucking up a lot of my time. This story is not being abandoned so no worries. I am just having a hard time finding the energy and time to write. **

**But on with the BPOV – post sexcapade. Bella's song for this chapter is "Fall to Pieces" by Avril Lavigne. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I didn't know what to think as I stood at the stove flipping grilled cheese sandwiches and watching Edward dip the donuts I had made in glaze and set them to dry on the cooling rack. I knew he was dying to eat one, and I told him to go ahead and try one to make sure they were safe for people. He had just smiled and called me a 'Homeward Bound junkie'. It took me a moment to get his reference, but then I started laughing as well and agreed with him.

We ate the sandwiches in relative silence as we finished with all of the donuts and packed them up in little cardboard baskets for tomorrow morning. I was planning to pass them out when we arrived at school.

"Do you want to go back upstairs?" I asked Edward when we finished. It felt strange for some reason. I know I still felt a little awkward, since our friendship had just shifted into something more. But there was this odd sense unease around us. When had that happened?

"Sure, we can go back upstairs." Edward took our plates and left them in the sink. He took my hand this time leading me to my room. He shut the door behind us. "I want to do it again but go slower this time. But only if you want to."

How did I say to him that he had just given me something I had been dreaming about since I met him? I didn't want to come off like sex fiend and agree to eagerly. But he had admitted that he would never get enough now that we had had sex. So I guess the door swings both ways in this case. We both want more but we're both uncomfortable for some reason.

"I want to." I said quietly, already playing with the hem of Edward's t-shirt.

Edward led me to my bed. We undressed each other quickly, not having as much to remove this time. Edward pulled my thigh around his hips as he pushed forward into me. I winced as my body stretched in the same unfamiliar way from earlier, but this time it wasn't as uncomfortable.

We went slower this time. I enjoyed the rhythm much more since it gave my body to really acclimate to Edward's He came with a grunt, pushing roughly against me as his body released into mine. I had to shut my eyes as my own climax washed over me. I clutched Edward's body to mine, biting my lip to keep from shouting.

"You don't have to be quiet." Edward said a few minutes later as we lay facing each other.

"I don't want to sound like a porn star." I admitted, feeling a blush paint my chest.

"I don't think you sound like a porn star. I like hearing you scream my name." Edward grinned like an idiot.

"Ego boost much?"

"Just a bit."

We both laughed quietly. Edward sighed and reached out to brush some hair behind my ear.

"I hope I was good." I said quietly.

"You were great."

"Thanks," I yawned and cuddled up into his side.

"See you in the morning." Edward whispered and clicked off my light. I nodded into his chest and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning we both woke up at 5 when my alarm went off. Edward jumped in the shower first while I got our bags ready. After he got dressed he went downstairs to make coffee and throw together some breakfast. I took a quick shower and got dressed in sweats in for the bus ride. I grabbed our bags and headed downstairs.

We had wrapped up all the donuts the night before. Edward handed me a box, taking his bag of gear from me and m own duffle bag with my uniform and pom poms in it. I carried the donuts and the breakfast he had made for us along with the travel mugs of coffee and we piled everything into his car to head to the school.

My donuts were a real hit with the team. I made sure Edward got the ones with sprinkles. I was looking forward to hearing how much all the guys enjoyed them on the bus ride out. I gave Edward a hug goodbye and told him I would see him in Port Angeles.

Not five minutes into the ride, as I was munching the delicious egg and cheese wrap Edward had made for me, Alice's head popped over the seat in front of mine. "So…" She started, looking expectant.

"So," I imitated her.

"You and Edward left together yesterday, and you arrived together this morning."

"And?"

"Whose house did you sleep at?" Alice asked getting right to the point.

I smiled because I knew she meant well, but honestly, it wasn't any of her business. But I am a girl, and I had just had the best night of my life. I needed to gush about it. And I knew I could trust Alice.

"Mine," I admitted. "He helped me bake all of the donuts."

"Yeah, where are our donuts?" Rosalie complained from the seat behind me.

"You're really asking why I didn't you a carb-sugar-calorie-loaded breakfast?"

"Fair point," Rosalie conceded. "But they looked delicious."

"I'll make some guilt-free ones next time."

"Deal," Rosalie sat back down, probably to return to whatever trashy novel she was currently reading. I would have to sneak a peek at her reading list and see if there was anything good I'm missing.

"Back to me," Alice tapped the seat impatiently.

"I told you," I was willing to talk to her, but I was going to make her work for the information.

Alice just raised an eyebrow at me. She knew there was more than what I was telling her. She didn't need to know we had sex. But I was willing to gush about other things. I didn't need to alert the entire teenage population of Forks that Edward Masen and I had slept together.

"He spent the night. I wasn't feeling well after school yesterday so he drove me home and I offered for him to stay the night since my house is closer to the school and he wouldn't have to drive so far in the morning, and thus not wake up so early."

Alice grinned and shook her head. "Ok." She dropped back down into her seat. I took another bite of my now lukewarm wrap. I sighed when her head popped back a moment later. "But when you're ready to _really_ share…let me know." She winked and returned to her seat.

I sat back and pulled out a book of my own to read. I sent Edward a quick text to let him know his breakfast wrap was delicious. He texted me back a picture of his empty donut box.

_They were all jealous that I got sprinkles and they didn't._

I grinned and responded.

_Tell them if they want donuts with sprinkles then they all need an awesome playmate like the one you have. ;)_

_No argument here. ;)_

_I had a re ally good time last night._

_Me, too._

His answer came quick. A little too quick. Like he hadn't thought about it before he typed it. Just sent me a generic response. Well, I hadn't been expecting hearts and butterflies, but I had been hoping for a little more than two brief words.

I wanted to ask him if everything was ok, but I knew right now with only a half hour left in the drive he needed to get his mind focused on the game. Today was very important and I knew Edward expected himself to perform at his best.

When we arrived in Port Angeles we unloaded at the high school. All of the boys had changed into their gear en route. The squad changed quickly in the girls' locker room then we ventured back out in to the biting cold in our skirts to warm up and stretch before the game.

I had worn the #17 necklace I made, but not the charm bracelet. I was afraid of losing Edward's gift. We went through some of the basic routines and then stretched. I watched the girls across the field for the home team. Rosalie had told me about a few altercations that had occurred between Forks and Port Angeles squads in past years. I was getting sneers and glares from the opposing squad. Forks was on a roll this year and they knew it. They were getting their asses handed to them today.

By the end of the second quarter we were up 21 to 7. I took the fifteen-minute break at half time to properly hydrate and stretch. The team gathered in a tight circle to discuss tactics for the second half. I watched Edward as he listened intently to the coach. This was really his passion, and I could see how on fire he was for each game.

It made me proud to be his playmate, to support such an enthused player. I could see how his energy bled out into the rest of the team, energizing his fellow teammates. It was only encouraged by the loud rally of all the guys together when they broke from their huddle.

I cheered harder in the second half, calling Edward's name and encouraging him as I watched him race down the field. I was always afraid whenever he went down, but I knew he had enough padding on to protect him in most cases. He had told me once about how he had tackled hard enough in his first year of playing that he twisted his ankle as he landed and another body landed on his leg. Thankfully his ankle hadn't been broken but he had walked on crutches for two weeks after that because of the bad sprain.

It certainly hadn't been life-threatening. I'm more worried about concussions than anything else. I would just hate to see him hurt.

In the last minute of the game we were still ahead but, all Port Angeles had to do was score a final touchdown and the game was theirs. The coach for the Spartans called a final timeout and I watched from the sidelines. I tried to catch Edward eyes to wish him luck, but he was totally focused on the play being laid out by his coach.

"Don't worry about routine." Rosalie called to the squad as the huddle broke. "Just cheer,"

We stood in a line across the sideline and raised our pom poms as we cheered our Spartans on in the last forty-five seconds. Port Angeles raced toward their endzone. I watched as Emmett came out of nowhere to bring the opposing player down with mere seconds to go and Port Angeles only inches from victory.

I was beyond exhilarated as the clock counted down the last second and the entire squad raced out to the field to congratulate our guys. I looked over all of the heads to try and find Edward's. But he found me first.

"Did you see that?" He called out in question. He caught me around the waist and picked me up spinning me before planting me on my feet. And then he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine.

For a whole second I couldn't breathe or think. But my body took over. I felt arms wrap around his neck and I kissed him back. Edward pulled away too soon for my liking. He hugged me tight and promised to meet me in a couple minutes by the buses. He dashed off to join his teammates.

What the hell had brought that on?

I was still trying to catch my breath as I packed up my pom poms and megaphone. We had barely kissed like that last night, and now all of sudden…? I shook my head to clear the daze a little, not that I wanted to come out of it. I slung my bag over my shoulder and started to walk off the field with the rest of the squad so we could all go change into warmer clothes again.

True to his word, Edward met me by the buses about fifteen minutes later. He was also changed already. "So, are you still coming over later for dinner?" He asked me as I walked up. I dropped my bag to the ground for a minute to give my shoulder a rest.

"I said I would, didn't I?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to make sure you were still comfortable."

I felt confused. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, after last night…"Edward started. "And we never really got a chance to talk about it this morning."

"Edward, come on, we're leaving!" Emmett called from one of the windows on the bus.

"We can talk about it tonight." I offered as I grabbed my bag off the ground.

"Sure, ok." Edward shrugged and got on his bus with the rest of his teammates. When had things become so awkward between us? And was it me, or did Edward not seem as enthused about the kiss from just a little bit ago? He was acting like it had never happened.

"Bella, come on! I want to go home!" Alice called from the bus door.

"Sorry, I was in a daze." I muttered as I climbed onto the bus.

I got started on the pie Edward had requested as soon as I got back. Once it was in the oven I allowed myself a long soak in the shower. I'd been frozen to the bone since the beginning of the game no matter how much I moved and yelled.

I threw on some sweats when I was done and ran downstairs to take the pie out so it could cool. I wanted it to rest for at least an hour. That gave me time to make the whipped cream and find a decent traveling container for the pie.

I got dressed when everything was done. I wanted to look pretty, but at the same time I didn't want to go overboard. I pulled my hair back into a ponytail and slipped into my kitten heels.

I had finally remembered to drive my car home from school, and so I had decided to drive over to Edward's for dinner. My dad came in just as I was getting everything ready to go.

"Heading out?"

"Yeah, I was invited over to the Masen's tonight for dinner. They're having a party to celebrate the win this morning."

"I was listening on the radio. Tell Edward I said congratulations."

I gave Charlie a hug and promised I would pass the message on. He was going down to the reservation for dinner with the Clearwaters and his friend Billy Black and his son.

I didn't remember too much of Jacob growing up. Maybe we could catch up at Christmas since Charlie had been telling me Sue and her children would be coming over for the holiday.

When I got to Edward's house I parked as near to the house as I could, since so many cars had already arrived. The front door opened even before I got my pie out of the front seat.

"You are the best." Edward smiled broadly as he rushed down the front steps to me. I knew he was referring to the pie that I now held in my hands. "Do you need help carrying anything?" He asked.

"I'll let you take the pie if you promise not to eat it before it gets into the house."

"I promise." Edward held up his hand as he swore.

"Welcome, Bella." Edward's mother wrapped me up in a hug as he and I walked in. I noticed a dozen or so people milling around, most with drinks in their hands. Emmett and Jasper hovered in a corner sipping cans of soda and picking from the appetizers that were out and being served buffet style.

"Thanks for having me. I made a pie."

"Oh yes, Edward has been going on incessantly about it. I'll take it in the kitchen." Edward handed his mother the pie and I followed with the whipped cream. After we stored everything, Elizabeth walked me back out into the living room and told me to help myself to the food and drinks.

I thanked her again and made my way over to Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. Their families were here as well, socializing among Edward's family and the other party guests.

"Soda or sparkling cider?" Edward asked.

"Just water for now, maybe I'll have the cider at dinner. Are Rose and Alice here?"

"Not yet, they'll be here with their families."

"This is a huge party." I observed, looking around.

"It's nothing compared to the blowout my parents will have if we win state. She wants to rent out a room at the local hotel for it." Edward laughed and handed me a cup of ice water and a lemon wedge.

"Thanks,"

"Here, pick." He made room for me at the table and I started putting together a small plate. I had never eaten lunch after the game, and so now I was famished.

Alice and Rose arrived a little while later and we all hung out near the food, out of the way of the adults. We laughed and joked about the routines displayed this morning by the Port Angeles squad. Emmett went into an enthusiastic retelling of his last play that won the game.

"Did he see him go down?" Emmett asked loudly as he got to the end. "Bam! Down on his ass."

Jasper and Edward broke out in laughter and patted Emmett on the back in congratulations. "It was a great play, Em."

"Just don't let it go to your head yet." Jasper advised. "When we win state then you can go crazy. But for now save the energy."

Rose and Alice just shook their heads and excused themselves to go talk to some of their friends from school.

Edward moved up beside me and busied himself with making another plate of food. "Can we go outside and talk?" He whispered to me.

"About what?" I whispered back.

"Last night," Edward glanced sideways at me, checking my expression.

I nodded and followed him out the back door. Edward brought the plate of food he had made. We sat down in the lounge chairs near the back door. It wasn't too cold since I was in stockings and a long-sleeve dress, but there was still a bite in the air.

I grabbed a piece of cheese and a cracker and popped it in my mouth. "So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, and sipped my drink.

"Do you feel weird about last night at all?" Edward asked, and I could see a light blush paint his cheek.

"Why?" I asked in response, feeling perplexed by the question.

"I'm just wondering…if you've thought about it at all? Because I haven't been able to stop thinking about it all day." Edward admitted.

"So you're saying your focus wasn't what won the game today?" I teased him.

He chuckled and his blush grew a little deeper. "No, I was focused on the game. But I when my mind had time to breathe all I could think about was you, and last night."

I was taken slightly aback by his admission. His text message from this morning had really thrown me for a loop.

"I have thought about it…a little."

"Just a little?" Edward glanced sideways at me.

"Maybe a little more than that." I can't deny how good last night made me feel. And I know I have been thinking about it a lot. Did I want Edward to know that? I was as confused as I was conflicted about last night. It had been the best night I had ever had, but at the same time it left my mind reeling with so many questions.

"Have you thought about doing it again?" Edward asked, chewing a cracker.

"Yes," I whispered.

Was he asking because_ he_ wanted to do it again? I thought about his kiss from earlier. How had he felt afterward? As lightheaded as I had felt? As Giddy? Was he asking me this now because it had meant something to him and he was looking to try again? I allowed myself that little but of hope.

Edward smiled at me brightly. He popped another cracker in his mouth and offered me the plate.

"We'll have to hang out again soon." He bumped his shoulder against mine.

"Very soon," I agreed.

**A/N: I apologize again for this chapter taking so long. There is a Polyvore update for this chapter for Edward and Bella's party clothes.**


	12. Semi-Finals

**A/N: So there's a little frustration, a little confusion, but still a lot of love. If you're feeling confused, good. I want it that way. But please don't hate me for it. I know there isn't a lot of drama going on yet, but that is about to change. So please hang in there with me through this slow burn.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

I don't know why I did it, but as soon as Emmett knocked that player down just shy of a touchdown, I went off to find Bella. I knew she would be just as excited as I was right now. As soon as I saw her I lifted her and kissed her, so overjoyed with the victory that I wasn't even thinking.

But then she had kissed me back. After I had just shocked the hell out of her I was sure.

I didn't know what else to say to her when we pulled back from each other. I asked her to meet me by the buses in a few minutes after we had all changed. She seemed confused when I asked if she was still coming over tonight for the party my parents were hosting that was also doubling as Thanksgiving dinner with the family.

I was looking forward to seeing Bella tonight. I tried to talk to her about the previous evening and what had happened between us, but we were interrupted. It seemed to me like every time I wanted to broach a particular topic or talk about something I considered to be important, there was always someone else interjecting, or getting in the way.

I was hoping tonight I could pull Bella aside for a few minutes and have an actual conversation with her. That is, if I didn't lose my nerve first. I now had to sit and think all day about what I had wanted to say to her this morning after the game. I was ready and my nerves were good, but then we had had to leave.

As soon as I got home I jumped in a hot shower and washed the game away. My parents hadn't been able to make this game, needing to get the house ready for the party, but they promised to be at State. We still had the semi-finals to get through, but I was more than confident that this year, that championship was ours.

By the time Bella showed up at the party later in the evening, I had managed to organize in my head everything I wanted to ask, and say to her. I made us up a plate to share and asked her to come outside with me. We sat on the Adirondack chairs that my mother had covered with blankets, and Bella grabbed a cracker from the plate.

I did my best to try and sound coherent, but from the moment she walked in wearing her white dress, all I could focus on was how beautiful she looked. I forgot everything I wanted to say and all I could manage to do was stare at her in the muted light on the back deck.

In other words…I lost my chance. Again.

I noticed that even though I attempted to allude to the kiss I had given her, Bella seemed reluctant to bring up the matter at all. It made me think she was uncomfortable with the situation. Even if she had kissed me back with the same affection I had first showed her that morning.

I saw Bella in all of the usual places the next week at school. But all we could discuss was the upcoming semi-finals. She never brought up what happened at the Thanksgiving game, and so I didn't either.

We started training for the semi-finals after school each day since they started on Saturday. We had to win the first game to advance to the second round. And then another to advance to the final round. The first game was Saturday, and the next the following Monday. The final game for the State Championship was scheduled for the following Saturday so the teams competing had time to train and to rest.

I only had to get through two more games and the season was over. I couldn't wait for the freedom. I wanted the time to do the things I wanted that I didn't have the time for right now. I wanted to be able to see my friends on the weekends without practice getting in the way. I wanted to hang out with Bella without my mind wandering to football for once.

The first week back from Thanksgiving was grueling. I only got to see Bella during homeroom and biology. I hated that I wasn't able to spend any time with her, even as player and playmate. I wanted those nights where we made dinner together and watched a movie. I needed that stress relief. Bella left notes in my locker all week long, encouraging words to get me through each day. Every morning she brought me a hot coffee and my favorite kind of bagel. It was her way of supporting before the first game and I appreciated every moment.

When Friday morning rolled around I showed up with a hot chocolate and a pecan roll for her. I could tell it was that time of the month for her. She had been grumpy in class and holding her stomach and moaning about cramps.

The way her eyes lit up when we traded breakfasts made me smile and I knew I had done something right for her.

"Why don't we go see a movie tonight?" She offered, taking a huge bite from her pecan roll. "Oh my God…"She moaned sinking back in her chair, "That is heaven."

"I'm glad I got it right. Excellent bagel as always." I complimented through a bite of my own breakfast. "I can't stay out late tonight."

"So we'll go right after school. We'll drive up to Port Angeles and catch the late afternoon showing and come right back."

"What's playing?" I asked, taking another big bite of my bagel and a swallow of coffee. I chewed as I listened to Bella rattle of the current movies.

"Let's decide when we get there. What about dinner?"

"We can always grab something and eat on the drive back, keep it simple." She shrugged and sipped her hot chocolate.

"I'm game for that." I agreed. Although I knew because it was Friday, my head was going to be in the game tomorrow. But the act of going out with Bella would give me that degree of peace that I needed.

We left right after school, neither of us having practice since our coach wanted us to rest tonight, and Rosalie had to go out of town for the night. We got into Port Angeles around 3 and caught the 3:30 movie. It was over two hours long, and I could barely pay attention to it. But I had let Bella choose, and it was a movie she had been wanting to see. So I relented.

I did my best to pay attention, but I had no idea what was going on half the movie, mostly because it was film in a series I had never even heard of, so of course I had not seen the others that had come before it. But Bella really enjoyed it and even grabbed my hand at the end during the last fight scene (that didn't actually happen). But I was glad she enjoyed herself.

She fidgeted a lot in her seat during the sex scene, and although I thought it was too short and more could have been done with it, I liked it for what it was. But Bella had seemed really into it. I had to wonder if it made her excited. She obviously loved the characters on the screen and from what I gathered watching her, watching them go at it made her hot.

We still hadn't talked a lot about that night last week. Now would be the perfect time to finally broach the subject with her. We stopped and grabbed sandwiches at a deli on our way out of Port Angeles. We had taken my car up after dropping Bella's at her house. Bella fed me little bites of my sandwich as I drove back to Forks.

"So….can we talk about…last week?"

"What about last week?" Bella asked. She took a bite from the tuna salad sandwich she had gotten.

How do I say this without it being awkward? I mean, it was just sex, right? Just say it, say the word.

"The night we slept together." I rushed out. Yeah, because that didn't make it sound like I felt awkward about it at all.

"Ah, that." Bella took another small bit of her sandwich, chewed, and laid it in her lap. "We've been dancing around it for days now."

"I know, and every time I try and talk to you about it, one of us is busy, or we get interrupted."

"But what's there to talk about?" Bella shrugged. "We had sex, it was a great time." She emphasized the 'great' as she pushed some hair behind her ear and blushed furiously, making me smile. "I would _really_ like to do it again. But let's be honest. When is there time?"

"I'm sure we could make time. You're making this sound like a business agreement."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good at talking about this. But when it comes to it…we really only had sex-"

"Because we both wanted to. Not because you're my playmate and it's your job to make sure I'm relaxed and my head is in the game."

"I know that. It just feels, to me, like once the season is over…we won't get that many chances to see each other as often. I'll still be cheerleading, you'll have all of your AP courses to stay on top of…"

"Bella, I can make time."

"I don't want to get in the way. I mean…it's not like we're dating and we're under some kind of obligation to see each other for a specified amount of time every week. I know you don't have the time for that."

I didn't have a response for that. Bella sounded so confident. I didn't see any reason why we couldn't continue to hang out as friends after the season is over. Yes, we'll both still be busy, but we've managed so far to find the time. We can still do this.

We spent the rest of the drive in silence. Bella finished feeding me my sandwich, but didn't touch hers again. She stared out the window at the softly falling rain as it ran down in small rivulets.

"I'll see you in the morning. Thanks for this afternoon. I needed it." I told her when I dropped her off.

"You're welcome. I'm glad you had a good time. Thanks for driving."

I waved as Bella walked inside her house. She waved back and shut the door.

I woke up early the next morning and stuffed all of my gear into my duffel before heading downstairs for breakfast. The game would be at Forks today, so I didn't feel the need to rush through eating. My mom made me pancakes, one of my favorites, and I wanted to enjoy them.

"When is Bella coming over again?" She asked me as she made herself a cup of coffee.

"Maybe after State. I have to ask her."

My mom nodded and turned to flip some more pancakes on the stove. "She's such a nice girl. Have you ever thought about asking her out?"

"We go out all the time."

"I mean on a real date, Edward. You don't meet girls like Bella every day."

"We just went out last night."

"Who asked who?"

"She asked me if I wanted to go see a movie…to clear my head."

"Exactly. She was doing her part of making sure you're not too stressed out. I'm talking about you asking her on a real date. Dinner, coffee, pizza. Whatever floats your boat. But you show up with flowers, dress a little nice. Put some effort into it. Whatever you're comfortable. But it has to come from you."

"Bella told me how she's been asked out by a dozen different guys since she got here and she's told all of them 'no'. I think she feels the same way about dating as I do."

"How do you know she isn't waiting for you to make the first move?"

"I really don't think she's in to dating right now, mom. Thanks for breakfast. It was great." I got up and kissed her cheek.

"You're welcome, sweetheart. Your father and I will be there before the clock starts."

"Thanks,"

"Edward," She called me as I walked out of the kitchen. I turned. "Think about it, ok. Bella is a very special young woman. I would hate to see you get upset over losing her, even as just a friend."

"I will, I promise." I headed out, my head already in the game. If we lost today we could kiss the State Championship goodbye. I wanted to win this year so badly. To finish my high school football career on a really high note.

Bella was already with the squad on the field when I arrived. It had snowed lightly overnight, but it was already washing away into the wet grass. I noticed the girls had stockings on again underneath their skirts. I would hope Rosalie didn't make them jump around in freezing temperatures with bare legs. Although some of the guys, myself included, would be energized by that sight.

"You really don't see the way she looks at you, do you?" Emmett asked me as I jogged over after throwing my gear on in the locker room.

"Who?"

"Bells," He answered.

"She watches you all the time. Not stalker-ish." Jasper explained, "But like she's fascinated. She has it bad for you. Question is…do you have it bad for her?"

I snorted a laugh and glanced over at Bella. She didn't look up from the stretches she was doing. "I like her. She's smart and fun to hang out with."

"You really are blind." Jasper sighed sounding not the least bit surprised.

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind. Maybe one day you'll see it and it won't be too late." He walked down to the other end of the bench and sat down.

What the hell had that been about? I cleared my head and focused on the game when our coach called us into a huddle to discuss the first quarter. Because we were home today we had the advantage and he wanted to exploit it in every way he could. He really wanted us to win State this year. To see so many of his best players finish well.

I would hate to let him down.

Once the game started and I could hear the squad cheering away in the background, I put all of my energy into taking the other team down. By the end of the second quarter we were ahead by one touchdown.

Our squad cheered us on with the 'win win' cheer. We went into the second half pumped up from the pep talk from the team captain and pulled ahead with another two touchdowns in the third quarter. It was a great game so far.

Then in the fourth quarter the opposing team came up from behind with two touchdowns to leave us only seven points apart. They kicked a successful field goal and the gap got closer.

With only a couple minutes to spare, our coach called us in for our last time out. He laid a quick strategy that wouldn't gain us any points, but knowing how the other team's coach was probably thinking right now, he wanted us to make a play that would prevent them from earning any more points.

We played it out successfully and won the game, advancing us to the last round of the semi-finals Monday night. I was ecstatic and started looking for my parents in the stands. They hadn't been able to make it to the Thanksgiving game, so I wanted to see them.

I passed by the squad on my way to the fence, but didn't see Bella. I wondered for a moment where she had gone to, but then as soon as I made it to the fence my mom wrapped her arms around my neck in a huge hug.

"You were excellent, sweetheart. Great job out there. I can see why the scouts picked you."

"Great job, son. Only one more win till State."

"We're going to do it this year." I said confidently.

"And we'll be there cheering you on the whole time." My mom promised.

I let her hug me again and said I would be out in a few minutes after I got changed. I looked around again for Bella, but the whole squad had gone inside now. I had missed her. If she had even been on the field when the game ended.

I headed home behind my parents and immediately jumped in the shower. After I felt human again we all sat down and had the lunch my parents had gone out to pick up while I had been upstairs.

In celebration of the win my mom had gotten my favorite from the local diner and a piece of berry pie for dessert. We talked about the game and whom Forks would be playing in the next round Monday night, and then, whoever won from the other side of the tree, which team we would be playing at State in a week.

My mom told me to lay down after lunch and recoup from such a rough game. But I shut my door just to let her think that's what I was doing. Instead I hopped on Facebook and started going through all of the photos I had been tagged in. I was specifically looking for ones of me and Bella together, but I couldn't find any.

I looked Bella up in my friends list and noticed she had changed her cover photo to a giant #17. I wondered if it had been like that all season long. I didn't go on Facebook as much as other people did, so I never noticed when my friends changed things like this. Her profile photo was a shot of the squad together taken at the Thanksgiving game. So she had been on recently enough to change a few things around.

I perused through her photos to see if I was tagged in any of them. Alice had taken one of Bella at the end of the Thanksgiving game when we trampled Port Angeles. It was captioned 'Bella cheers on her player, #17, Edward Masen as the team brings the win home!'

I looked at the expression on Bella's face. She was obviously watching me from the sidelines, calling out my name or just cheering. But her face was lit up in a bright smile and her eyes sparkled with energy and excitement. Was it because she loved cheering, or because she loved cheering me on?

I couldn't process right now. Staring at the computer for so long was starting to give me a headache. I popped a couple Tylenol, also because my shoulder was starting to hurt as well from when I drove into the stomach of a player this morning. I laid down and threw a pillow over my face.

When I woke up I heard my mom calling me down for dinner. I must have slept longer than I anticipated. After dinner I tried to get my head around what Jasper and Emmett had been saying this morning about the way Bella looks at me. I looked up the photo of her on Facebook again. I though about what my mom had said as well, about how I don't meet a girl like Bella every day. I wouldn't deny that she was special.

She had a spunk that I never anticipated, and I liked it in her. She was fun and smart, like I had been saying to Emmett and Jasper. And she was always there when I needed her, even for the most mundane things. She was a great friend.

Because of everything going on in my head, I didn't sleep well the rest of the weekend. Come Monday morning, Bella showed up with her usual bag of treats for me. I asked her if she wanted to split one of the butterscotch Krimpets, but she turned me down and sipped her coffee.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Fine, I just have to get out of here as soon as school is over."

"You won't be at the game tonight?" I asked, almost choking on my pastry.

"I might be a little late, but I'll be there. I have to head home and clean the house and get dinner started. My dad's girlfriend is coming over with her two kids tonight so we can all meet each other, even though we've known each other since we were all in diapers…technically. Anyway, he asked if I would make dinner since Sue is coming over early around 5."

"But the game starts at 6:30."

"I know, I said I would be there." Bella repeated, starting to sound a little annoyed.

I felt disappointed, not because she would be late to the game. But because I wanted to talk to her after school. I had figured a few things out in my head and I wanted to say them out loud to her. And after school was usually the best time. We could get a minute alone to talk, and find some place private so the entire wouldn't be alerted should we say anything "incriminating".

"Do you like her?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Sue? Yeah, she's great. She keeps my dad grounded, which he sorely needs sometimes and doesn't always listen to me."

I nodded and finished my pastry. We barely talked in second period biology, and then took separate paths to third period since Bella had to run back to her locker and then try and make it across campus in three minutes.

I didn't see her leave at the end of the day from the student parking lot as I was walking out to the field with the rest of the team. I assumed I had missed her. But I knew I would see later when the game started.

She showed just as the first play was about to be made. I was sitting on the bench since my shoulder was still hurting a little. Our coach didn't want me throwing it before Saturday, so he said I was going to sit out the first quarter and keep ice on it. If it felt ok in the second quarter he would let me play the second half. I felt useless sitting on the bench, but I knew it was for my own good.

Rosalie didn't appear to give Bella a hard time, she welcomed her and the squad got started. Bella jumped right in like she had been there since before the game started. I watched her out of the corner of my eye. She looked up at me at one point, her eyes going to the ice on my shoulder and she mouthed, 'are you ok?'

I gave her a thumbs up and she nodded before going back to her routine with the squad.

I played the second, feeling a little looser in my shoulder. I was careful about who was coming up behind me and trying to grab me. I didn't score a touchdown, but I played half a dozen assists that helped us win the game.

Our coach let me cut out as soon as the game was over to go home and put a heat pack on my shoulder and rest. He promised practices this week wouldn't be so grueling. We just needed to train for the team we were playing on Saturday.

I caught Bella leaving quickly as I walked to my car. She seemed in a rush to get out. Maybe her dad's girlfriend was still over and wanted to get home before she left in order to say goodbye.

I tried to wave, but I didn't know if she saw me or not.

Later that night as in bed with a the heating pad on my shoulder, I started to type a message to Bella. I wasn't sure if it was what I really wanted to say to her, but I had start somewhere.

_I've been thinking about the kiss I gave you_, it started.

But the longer I lay there looking at just those words, the more I knew that it wasn't what I wanted to say to her. And I couldn't figure out what it was I _did_ want to say.

I deleted the message without sending it, and lay in bed the rest of the night swamped in doubt.

**A/N: Looking forward to BPOV? That's up next! I posted on Polyvore for this chapter as well. **


	13. State Championship

**A/N: Thank you everyone for all of the support. I'm sorry I haven't been able to respond to all of your reviews. I read them on the fly in my email. But I am thanking you all here. Don't forget that you can ask me anything you want about the story if it gets confusing (like it has been lol) ;) **

**Got one review about Edward's ex – Kristen – and worried if I was pulling the Robsten thing into my story. Nope. It was seriously the first name to pop into my head because I was writing that part at work and the coworker I had been talking to moments before was named Kristen. No Robsten madness intended here! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I could tell something was up with Edward after the party at his parents' house. He had been a little awkward, and then mostly silent. We got together a week later to go out and see a movie before the first game of the Semi-finals. On the way back we started to talk about our 'wild night' as I was calling it in my head, and the conversation sort of ended without really going anywhere.

It was like an air of embarrassment descended on us every time we tried to talk about something personal. I didn't know if it was because we made it that way, or because neither of us wanted to talk about whatever it was. I certainly wanted to talk about the sex. But I wanted to talk about the kiss even more. I wanted to know what had been going through his head when he did it.

But it seemed at this point, almost two weeks later, that we were never going to get anywhere with that. So I had to let it go. I would always have the memory of it and that was what mattered in the end.

After we won the second game of the semi-finals I headed home just in time to catch Sue and her kids leaving. I apologized for having to run out before and I promised I would not be doing the same at Christmas when they came over again for the holiday. Sue was more than understanding since Seth, her youngest, had just started high school in the fall, and was going to be trying out for the football team next year.

Charlie was forgiving, knowing that cheering was a previous obligation for me. I talked to him about the game and the win and what it meant while he cleaned up the dishes. We said our goodnights after and I headed upstairs for a quick shower while he camped out in front of the TV.

I was ready to go to sleep after I finished, but I got a text from Alice asking about what I was getting Edward for Christmas, or what I was getting him if we won State on Saturday.

I texted her back that I was getting him something special for Christmas, but I was waiting until after Saturday to get it, since if we won the State Championship, I would need to add on to it.

Alice begged me to know what it was, because she had no idea what to get Jasper. I sent her a link to the website I was ordering Edward's gift from and she thanked me a million times over.

When I finally fell asleep I dreamt about the Thanksgiving game. I let it go a little further this time, imagining what Edward and I would have done had we been alone after the game.

I woke up only a little bit frustrated. Just a little bit.

Ok a lot.

But I didn't dwell on it and went on with my day. When I caught up with Edward in homeroom I asked him about his shoulder and he said today it was feeling much better after resting it for a two and a half days.

He wasn't looking forward to practice this afternoon. I could see the stress of the season starting to show and I could tell he was exhausted. He just wanted the last game to be over and done with.

I was about to ask him if he had any free time after practice at all this week, and if maybe we could go down to La Push and watch the waves. I always found that relaxing. Maybe he would, too.

But Edward planned on going home after practice and getting as much rest as possible every night until Saturday. I couldn't blame him. Charlie had asked me to extend an invitation for him to go fishing with us on Sunday.

"I'll think about it, my parents might want to take me into Seattle to celebrate."

"Ok," I let it go as easily as I had started it.

We had a pop quiz in biology that took almost the entire period since our teacher spent half the time going over every question and explaining what each one meant. I knew tomorrow he would complain about being a lecture behind before finals because we hadn't gotten to any material today.

Alice nagged me again at lunch to tell her what I was getting Edward, but I still wouldn't . She talked about all of the great ideas she had gotten from the website I sent her, and I had to wonder if she had slept at all last night.

Rosalie was releasing us from practice all week, which I was thankful since now that it was December, and we only had two weeks left before Christmas break, I needed to start getting ready for finals. I had an eight-page paper due in my AP history class that I hadn't started yet and needed to get the research going.

Come Friday I could tell the team was getting anxious. There was no practice scheduled for this afternoon, and they were all supposed to go out and do something non-stressful to relax. That included _not_ practicing on their own at home, or even playing football based video games. Of course Emmett went straight home and did just that.

"Did you want to do something?" I asked Edward as we walked out of school at the end of the day together. He simply shook his head. He had been quiet all day, probably already thinking about tomorrow.

"Did Rose tell the squad we're playing at UW campus tomorrow morning?"

"Yeah, she told us last week. We have to leave at 7 am to be there on time. The game starts at 11, right?"

"About 11, yeah." Edward shrugged.

"Stop thinking about it." I laid my hand on his shoulder. "Seriously, you're going to stress out over it and wind up making a mistake."

"I'm not worried about the game. But we're playing on the campus where I'm being offered a scholarship to in the fall. I know the team scouts for the Huskies will be there. I'm just worried about how I'll play tomorrow knowing they'll be in the crowd."

"How do you actually know?"

"I just do."

"Edward, you really need to stop thinking about it. Do I need to drag you to the arcade and kick your ass at Skee ball?" I got him to smirk at that.

"No, I'll be fine. I'm just going to go home and read a book."

"You sure?"

"I'm positive, Bella. Thanks for supporting me." He gave me a quick hug and headed off to his car.

"Wow, he's freaking out." Alice said as she walked up behind me.

"I don't think that's entirely it." I responded quietly. "Ever since the Thanksgiving game he's been quiet a lot more, almost awkward. Definitely awkward whenever we talk about… Never mind."

"About what? The sex you had the night before, or the kiss you shared on the field?"

"Both, I think. We've tried to hash it out, to figure out what it all meant. But we both get quiet when the topic comes up and the air gets really thick. And then we can't talk about it. What does that mean? Do you think he regrets it?"

"No, I think it really means something to him, but he just can't figure out what. I would say let it be for now. Let him get through tomorrow and the repercussions of whatever happens, and then try and talk to him about it."

"What if it's too late at that point?"

"Bella, if it means anything at all, it will still be there when all of this over. Come on, Rose wants to have a sleep over tonight. Just me, you, and her."

I reluctantly followed Alice over to her car. We would be coming back very early in the morning to catch the buses taking the squad and team to UW for the game.

Rose didn't keep us up too late. But we watched girly movies and ate popcorn, and just talked. I kept my mouth shut about Edward, instead nodding my head and smiling at the stories that Alice and Rosalie told about Jasper and Emmett.

I had a good time, but it would have been better if I had had some of my own stories to contribute and laugh about in retrospect.

We were up early and back at the high school, coffee mugs in hand. We had done our nails last night in navy blue and gold and painted our players' numbers on our ring fingers. Just for fun, there was no actual significance. Rosalie called it the "flair finger", and I tended to go along with whatever she said now.

"Are we ready to get our cheer on?" She called out once everyone had gotten on the bus. She passed around breakfast that our coach had stopped and gotten for us. I sat there and called out our cheers along with the other girls during the ride. But thirty minutes into the ride I had my earbuds in and I was zoning out.

Alice pulled me out my daze when she removed an earbud. "I think you should call Edward." She said seriously.

"What, why?"

"Jasper has been texting me, and he says Edward is really freaking out. I think you should call him and make sure he's ok."

I grabbed my phone and moved to the empty seats at the back of the bus where it was a little quieter.

"Hey," Edward answered after a couple seconds.

"Everything ok?" I asked, trying not to sound too much like a worried mother.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Why?"

"Alice and Jasper have been texting and he said you seemed really freaked out."

"I'm nervous, yeah, but I'm not freaking out. I'm ok." He sounded ok. But I detected a little warble in his voice. I didn't want to push him.

"Ok, I was just making sure."

"Thanks, Bella."

"Any time," I shrugged to myself. "See you in a bit."

"See you soon."

I hung up and moved back to my seat. I noticed Alice and Rosalie watching me. "Is he ok?" Alice asked as I dropped back down into my seat and grabbed my earbuds.

"He's fine. A little nervous, but he's not freaking out."

"Jasper's definition of freaking out is anything that isn't normal."

"So we're all freaks in his book." I teased, but I didn't smile at my joke.

I turned my music and went back into my zone. Alice and Rose took the hint and left me alone for the rest of the drive. I needed to think, but I needed to talk to Edward more. Today was not the day. It was his day today, win or lose. And I was going to be there to support him no matter what happened.

When we arrived at the campus, the team was ushered into the locker room for a pep talk from the coach, and we were showed out onto the field to get ready and warm up. Crowds were already arriving. I looked around the huge stadium, knowing I wouldn't be able to pick out Edward's parents, but I knew they were there.

Rosalie took us through some quick drills and a few warm ups before we needed to line up at the tunnel where our team would be coming out. I could feel the energy starting to buzz around us as the crowd got to their feet to welcome the players.

Our opponents were introduced first, and jogged out onto the field to a ton of applause from their supporters. The starting line-up was introduced and each player mentioned was cheered for loudly.

I could see our Spartans lining up inside the tunnel. Rosalie waved at Emmett, who was coming out first, and he waved back and winked. He was pumped and ready to kick ass. Edward stood in the shadows with his eyes shut. Jasper clapped him on the shoulder and Edward snapped out of whatever daze he was in. He looked immediately focused and ready to go.

I tried to catch his eye, but he was staring out at the field. When our team began their entrance on to the field, everyone supporting the Spartans stood up and started screaming. The energy was intense, and I almost cried from the amount of love I could feel for our team. I cheered them loudly with the rest of the squad as they all jogged on to the field and each player was announced.

We went back to the sidelines and took our positions. I don't think I ever cheered as hard as I did as I watched our team move up and down the field. I wanted to keep the energy that I had felt as they came out of the tunnel alive so that they saw it every time they looked over at us.

Edward played brilliantly, his head completely in the game the entire time. I knew already how much he loved to play, but he made it so clear today how dedicated he was to the game. I didn't know if he planned on making it into a profession after college, I honestly couldn't see him going that route. I could see him as a teacher. Maybe he would become a high school coach. I shrugged internally to myself, knowing it didn't make a difference right now at this moment. But it was engaging to consider how Edward would use his football skills later in life.

At halftime the game was tied. Anxiety and energy both were buzzing loudly on both sides of the stadium. Cheers went out the whole time to keep both teams motivated. We did our small show for the school and team and sat down for a ten-minute break to hydrate and stretch.

I watched the huddle as the team coach went over plays and tactics and for the second half. I could see Emmett throwing in his suggestions based on how the opposing team had been playing so far. Edward also offered his thoughts, pointing to the game board in the middle of the huddle.

When the team broke after a thorough discussion, we had only a few minutes before the second half started. I wanted to go over to Edward and wish him luck, but I also didn't want to pull his focus from the game. I stayed where I was on the sidelines and returned to cheering for the next two quarters.

Our team played hard, falling behind by a touchdown in the last quarter. We needed to make it up the field and score another touchdown just to tie. There was a lot of ground to cover, but Edward and Jasper were fast and they got the ball halfway before the coach called another timeout.

My hands were shaking as the clock counted down. All of the girls got into a huddle of our own. We stood solid watching as our Spartans went back out onto the field and fell into formation. When the play started Edward caught the ball Jasper passed to him and took off up the field. I screamed for him to keep going.

My heart almost stopped when he was taken down with only yards to go and two minutes left on the clock. The next play started without wasting any time. This time Jasper got the ball and Edward followed him the rest of the way up the field. I was chanting and shouting with Alice. She gripped my hand hard enough to make the bones squeeze together, but I didn't feel it.

Jasper's foot touched the end zone with time to spare and we erupted into cheers. But it wasn't over yet. We were tied. We needed that one last point. There was eight seconds on the clock when the ball was set up and Mike Newton was chosen for the kick. He had to nail this. Jessica gabbed my other hand and started screaming Mike's name, telling him he could do this. One good kick was all we needed.

The clock started and Mike ran in for the kick. I watched the football fly through the air, up, up, up…and through the post. The next few seconds were a blur of buzzers, screaming, hugging, tears, and blurred colors all around.

Hordes of people from our side of the stadium poured down onto the field to congratulate the team. Mike was swept up onto a couple pairs of shoulders and paraded around. I searched desperately for Edward, my ears ringing from the screaming. I though I saw him in the crowd over by the team's bench and started to move in that direction.

But I was swept up in the crowd and pushed back toward the squad. I felt someone grab my hand and turned around. It was Alice. She pulled me through the crowd and over to the team. We arrived in time to watch them douse the coach in Gatorade. We broke out in laughter as the team gathered around for a classic photograph of the moment.

I caught Edward's eye and he smiled brilliantly at me but he didn't walk over. He was grabbed up by the time as they got together to go across the field and shake hands with their opponents.

I had lost my chance for now. But there was always later.

The squad fell back into a small bubble of space where we could take pictures for the day. Edward's parents found us and snapped off a couple shots before going out to find their son. I wanted to ask his mom to give him a hug from me, but I didn't get the chance for that either. She was already gone.

"Come on, let's get away from this craziness." Alice suggested. We gathered our gear and moved away from the field toward the locker room. We didn't go inside just yet, but we got out of the way.

"Are you going to the party tonight at Emmett's?" Alice asked once we had found a semi quiet spot off the field.

"Maybe, I don't know yet." I answered honestly.

"You need to be there. Come on. Edward's going."

"Let me think about it. I didn't even know about the party until this morning when Rosalie told me."

"Just come. It'll be fun. I promise you can leave if you get tired."

"That's not it, Alice. It has more to do with how awkward things have been between Edward and I lately. I just don't want to create a weird atmosphere. It's his day today."

"It's yours, too, you know."

I nodded, but didn't verbally agree with her. The rest of the squad joined us a few minutes later and we headed inside to change. We had still a three-hour bus ride back to Forks and I wanted to be comfortable for it.

We left about an hour later once the football was changed and onto their bus. We all wanted to get back as soon as possible. There would be plenty of time for celebrating and congratulating throughout the day.

Once we got back to the high school, everyone unloaded and the cheerleaders started heading for their cars. I hung back for a moment to wait for Edward, but he was lingering on the bus. Alice grabbed my hand and led me away before I had a chance to protest.

"We're going shopping really quick and then we're getting ready at my house."

"Ok," I agreed uneasily.

I really just wanted to see Edward and congratulate him. But Alice was a force of nature and within the hour she had me inside a dressing room with a ridiculous get up on, insisting that it was perfect for tonight's party.

"School colors? Really, Alice?" I asked as I stepped out of the dressing room. I looked at myself in the mirror and had to admit the outfit she had picked out was rather perfect. It was fun and supported school spirit for the party without being overwhelming in color.

"You need to have a little more faith in me." Alice gave my ass a little smack as she walked past me to check out the dress she had chosen for herself. I squealed in surprise, having not been ready for the physical assault on my behind.

We made our purchases and headed back to her house to start getting ready.

"Do you think I should say something to Edward tonight?" I asked in the car.

"About what? The way you feel about him? Hell yes. Go for it, girl!"

"What if…" I started.

"What if he doesn't feel the same way? Bella, you know you like him. You know you want to be with him. You should tell him exactly that."

I nodded. But I still wasn't sure. I liked Edward enough to know that if he didn't feel the same way I did I knew I would be devastated. I wanted to try and avoid that. But I was beginning to get the feeling that it was unavoidable.

"Maybe tonight's not the right night."

"Tonight is as good as any other night. In fact, tonight is the most perfect night."

Alice was so confident.

I would just have to try to be too.

**A/N: Polyvore update for this chapter!**


	14. After Party

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the love! Not much to report in RL except my baby guinea pig has a new trick he taught himself. His cage has a little ramp and platform, and now that he's almost 18 weeks old he has the courage to leap onto the platform and leap down from the platform. It's so cute to watch, and nerve-racking at the same time. So, as a concerned mommy I lowered the platform. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

For the entire drive back to Forks and the rest of the afternoon I felt like I was suspended in a dream. The happiest dream I could have ever wanted. We had won State! We were the new State Champions! It was the one thing I had been dreaming of since September. And it had actually happened. I couldn't believe it.

Emmett's parents were throwing a party at their house tonight to celebrate. I arrived early to help set up and to also catch up with my two friends that I hadn't had nearly enough time with in the past few months just to hang out and be guys.

The party started in the early evening, with several of our team members arriving first with their parents. Our classmates arrived a little later, around the same time the cheerleading squad started to get there.

I was waiting for Bella. I had wanted to see her as soon as the clock finished counting down this morning, but when I had gone looking for her, she was no where to be found.

I had so much I wanted to say to her and thank her for.

I hung out in the kitchen waiting with Jasper. We worked our way through an entire plate of pigs in a blanket on our own. Thankfully, Emmett's mother had thought to make several dozen of them.

We had moved on to chips and dip, which was how Bella and Alice found us when they arrived.

"Of course you're stuffing your face." Alice chided her boyfriend playfully. She made up a small plate of vegetables which she handed to Bella and then made another for herself.

I turned to Bella as she dipped a baby carrot in the ranch dressing and popped it in her mouth.

"I like your dress. School colors?" I guessed.

"Of course," Bella smiled. "Can we talk?" She whispered to me.

"Sure," I nodded. She grabbed a can of diet soda and followed me down the hall. I knew the den was empty, so I held the door open for Bella and shut it behind us.

Bella took a seat at the piano and set her small plate of vegetables on top. I sat next to her and watched in quiet for a minute as she moved her fingers over the black and ivory keys in a smooth rhythm.

"Do you play?" I asked.

"No, my mom does. I just remember a few things she taught me." She played a few moments longer before turning to me. "So," She started, laying her hands in her lap. "There's a couple things I want to…talk about with you. About you and me."

"Is something wrong?"

"No, not exactly." Bella sounded a little off, almost nervous. She tucked some hair behind her ear and grabbed a zucchini slice from her plate. She nibbled it, looking down at the keys.

"Well, can I say thank you?"

"For what?" Bella looked up again, this time a little confused.

"For…" I lost my train of thought as I looked at her. She was being backlit by the soft light from the lamp in the corner. It created a halo around her head, accenting her face. I felt like I had never seen this Bella before.

Her natural beauty was only highlighted by the glow behind her, and for the first time I felt like I was _looking_ at Bella. Really seeing her.

I opened my mouth to start talking again, but no words came out. I couldn't believe I had never noticed before how striking she was. "I just wanted to…" I grasped for words, rushing through whatever came to my mind first. "Thank you for being such a great support this season, and such a great friend."

_No!_ I screamed at myself. That wasn't what I wanted to say. She had wanted to talk, and I knew about what. And I agreed. We needed to have this conversation. And there was no better time than now. We were alone and it was quiet. We could get everything out.

"Anything else?" Bella asked.

"Yes…just give me a minute. I need to sort it out in my head."

"Take all the time you need, Edward." Bella patted my hand where it lay in my lap.

"Why don't you talk first?" I offered.

"Ok. First I want to ask you if you think that night…last month…was a mistake?"

"No! Not at all. It was one of the best nights I can ever remember having."

"Then why didn't…?" Bella started. She dropped her eyes to her lap in embarrassment and I watched her shoulders rise and fall with a deep breath.

"Why didn't we do it again?" I asked, finishing the thought for her.

"Yes," She said quietly, eyes still downcast.

I honestly had no answer for her. We had talked once, briefly, following that night. But I don't think we ever got around to this part of the conversation.

"It just never happened again." I said finally, breaking the silence.

"Do you want it to?"

"Of course I do."

"Right now?"

"I don't think right now is a good time."

"I was hoping you would say that." Bella smiled at me. "It just proves you're not after the sex alone."

"I never was."

Bella smiled shyly and grabbed another vegetable from her plate, chewing it thoughtfully.

"Have you thought at all about everything that's…developed since September?" I asked. I took a baby carrot from her plate and ate it as quietly as I could.

"All the time." Bella answered quickly. I could tell it was an honest answer. "That's what I really want to talk about. So much has happened. And I want to know what you think about what this is…between us." Bella gestured between herself and me.

Her question caught me a little off guard. I hadn't been expecting _that_ question. "Uh, well. I don't know, to be honest." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I know you're the best friend I've ever had."

I thought for a moment about how I felt every time Bella walked into homeroom, every time she left me those encouraging notes on my locker, whenever I saw her cheering me on from the sidelines. It sparked something warm inside me. Something I had never felt before, not even with my ex-girlfriend.

Yes, I had cared about her, but I had never loved her. She was a good friend, and we just parted from differences. If there had truly been something between us we would still be together making a long distance relationship work.

But she moved away and agreed it was best for us to go our separate ways.

But thinking about that happening with me and Bella made my stomach knot in an uncomfortable way. I knew she wanted to go to Harvard in the fall. And I was going to State. We could make a friendship work from opposite ends of the country.

"You don't know how you feel about this?" Bella asked me when I didn't continue after my first statement.

"I…I can't exactly figure it out in my head." I told her. "I've...I really don't know. All I know is I can't bear the thought of losing you as a friend."

Bella smiled at me, but it didn't touch her eyes. She nodded and started to take a deep breath. She let it out and opened her mouth to say something. But then the door to the den opened and Tyler stood there looking relieved.

"There you are. Come on, Emmett's got the last play of the game ready to go on the TV. Oh, sorry. Was I interrupting?"

I looked at Bella first. Her eyes were in her lap again. "Uh…no. I'll be out in a minute." I told Tyler. He nodded and shut the door behind him.

I looked back to Bella. She didn't look like she was going to say what had been on her mind a moment ago. "Would it be ok if we finish talking in a little bit?" I asked, trying to be gentle. I wanted to hear what Bella was going to say, but at the same time I was torn from wanting to celebrate with my teammates.

"Don't you know, Edward?" Bella asked suddenly, clearly frustrated with the interruption.

I didn't have a clue as to what she was referring to, and shrugged. "Know what?" I asked. And it was clearly the wrong question to ask.

Bella's face fell completely. "Nothing," She muttered, and stood up smoothing the front of her dress. I stood up as well just as the door opened again. This time it was Emmett.

"Dude, come on." He nagged, and disappeared down the hall to where I could hear my teammates and classmates cheering loudly.

Bella stood hanging on to the piano, staring down at her half finished plate of vegetables, not saying anything, or even glancing at me. She had looked so defeated a moment ago and I knew it was from yet another interruption while we were trying to have a conversation that we needed to have.

But I didn't know what to do right now. I started to reach out for her, but drew my hand back. Emmett called me again from down the hall. "Are you coming out, too?" I asked Bella.

"I'll be right out." She whispered.

All I could do was nod. The atmosphere had done a complete 180 on us in the last minute. I finally moved away from the piano and walked over to the door. Bella was still standing there as I walked down the hall.

By the time we finished watching the recording of the game, Bella had never shown up. I went back down the hall, but she wasn't in the room anymore either. I walked around the house trying to find her so we could finish talking, but she was nowhere to be found and I was suddenly afraid that she had gone home.

I hung out in the backyard with my teammates tossing a football back and forth for a while. We jabbered on and bullshitted. We went over the entire season and started talking about college. Jasper was also being offered a scholarship, but he would be going away to college in Oregon to study. Emmett was staying in Washington, and was going to UW along with me, also on a football scholarship. It was nice to know my friends had been recognized for their talent as well.

We headed inside after an hour or so to get some more food and something to drink. As we walked into the kitchen I caught sight of Bella standing in the corner. She wasn't alone. She was talking to Garrett, from the soccer team. And she was smiling and apparently laughing at whatever stupid joke he was telling her.

My stomach knotted uncomfortably. And I felt something akin to jealousy. I needed to talk to Bella and Garrett was hogging my best friend.

My mind now completely averted from getting a snack, I walked over to where Bella and Garrett were talking. "Hey," I said as I approached, so Bella knew I was there.

"Hey, there you are. So guess what." Bella said, almost excitedly. "Rosalie just told all of the new squad girls that we're cheering for the soccer team in the spring. I had no idea."

Garrett spoke up next, making me seethe. "Yeah, so I came over to say hi and introduce myself. Did she mention if you get assigned to us soccer boys, too?" He flashed a cheesy grin at Bella. I assumed it was meant to try and dazzle her, but I could tell it had the opposite effect on Bella, and she did very well hiding it.

"Not yet, but it might happen."

"I certainly hope so." Garrett eyed Bella up and down. I wanted to knock him out.

"Do you think we could finish the conversation we were having earlier?" I asked Bella as Garrett's attention was captured for a moment by something one of his friends was saying to him.

"I honestly don't even remember what it was I wanted to say. So it probably wasn't that important." Bella shrugged. "Don't worry about it, Edward. Everything is fine between us." She reached out and touched my shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

She smiled but her eyes didn't shine with it. It was a telltale sign she was lying, and she knew it. Everything was not fine. And she knew exactly what she had wanted to say. But now she was holding herself back.

Had I screwed up somehow?

"Really, Edward. Don't worry." Bella smiled again and squeezed my shoulder. "I'm actually getting a little tired, so I think I'm going to go home."

"Do you want a ride?"

"No, Alice is taking me." Bella leaned up and kissed my cheek. "Congrats on having such a great season 17." She whispered, and hugged me. I clung to her for a moment.

I don't know why but it felt something had just broken between us. Bella squeezed me one last time and moved past me to meet Alice at the kitchen door. She called a goodbye into the kitchen. Garrett rushed over to tell her good night.

I waved, completely confused and a little upset.

Something had changed between us. And I knew it wasn't for the better.

~*~*~*PM~*~*~*

The week of school wrapped up quickly and I was able to enjoy a full eight days of freedom before it was back to torment. But come January I needed to be serious about my grades. Even more serious than I had been in the fall. Because of the season I let a few B+ grades slide by, but no more.

I needed As from here on out to the end of my high school career.

Bella and I were still signed up for AP biology together, which was a plus for me. But I knew come the spring marking periods lab partners would be reassigned. There was an odd number of students in the class. Maybe we would be stuck together and just have one extra in our group.

Christmas Eve was the first full day off in our vacation, and I spent it shoveling snow off of my driveway. I had sent Bella a couple of texts asking if she needed me to help plow her out from last night's snowstorm. I never got a reply throughout the day.

I tried texting her again at night to ask how her first day of winter break had been, but she didn't reply to that either.

I sent her another text the following morning wishing her a merry Christmas. I know it sounds like I'm being desperate, but I was genuinely curious to know what she was up to.

My parents and I celebrated Christmas the same way we always had. I got up early and helped my mom cook breakfast, and then we all ate out in the living room as we passed gifts around. Later in the day we would be heading into Seattle to see some of my mom's family, which was what the small pile off to the side under the tree was also for.

"I don't see a gift for Bella under here." My mom observed as she was packing up the presents to bring with us. "I thought we should stop by and wish her a merry Christmas."

I mentally face-palmed myself. How could I have forgotten to get Bella a Christmas gift. Had I not thanked her for being such a great friend and support system for me? I really am an idiot.

"I forgot." I answered my mom honestly. "The end of the season…" I offered as a lame excuse.

"Well, we can always pick something out for her if any stores are open." My mom offered. She finished with the last of the gifts and we headed out.

Typically I always looked forward to seeing family around the holidays. My dad's family came out at Thanksgiving and we visited my mom's side at Christmas. This year, it all felt different. I was excited on Thanksgiving because Bella was there. And right now, as we drove in to Seattle, I sat in the back seat dreading the rest of the day because I knew I wasn't going to see her.

I received a lot of congratulations all around from everyone at my aunt's apartment when we arrived. She had had food catered as she always does, and I quickly made myself busy helping to put everything out so I could stop talking about the game and thinking about Bella.

Over the course of the afternoon conversation flowed from recent family happenings, to those of us going away to college in the fall. Who was going where, what we would be studying. The topic of my scholarship came up and I was pummeled with questions. How would all of the practice and time with football affect my studies? Was I excited to be a Husky?

I had no idea, and of course I was, were my answers. I didn't even know what I wanted to major in. I had no ambition of pursuing a future in professional football. That was Emmett. I wanted to do something significant with my life.

I just didn't know what that was.

I knew Bella wanted to double major in Literature and History and do some form of research for the rest of her life. But who knew where that would take her in a place like Harvard. I told her story as briefly as I could for an example of what I meant by 'significant', and then moved on.

Fortunately the conversation steered away from me after that and focused on my cousin, who was expecting her first baby with her new husband sometime in March.

I helped clean up before we left, just for something else to do and because I felt like I had been a bore all afternoon and it was my penance.

My mom actually found a store that was open on Christmas and we went inside to try and find a Christmas gift for Bella. As I walked around and looked at what was left in gift options it made me realize how much I _didn't_ know about the girl I called my best friend.

I was trying to decide between a small, decorative jewelry box and a personalized charm wristwatch when my mom asked me if I liked a pair of earrings she had selected. They were little silver pom poms with crystals in them. I nodded, but I felt like they just weren't _Bella_. Not that the two items I had been looking at were 'Bella' either.

My mom bought the earrings and had them gift wrapped with a little card stating the earrings were from all of us.

It was dinnertime by the time we got back into Forks. My dad dropped my mom and I off at home and went back out to grab some food at the diner. My mom gave me the earrings for safe keeping until after the break so I could give them to Bella the first day of classes.

For the rest of break I sat in my room working through the books I had received waiting for my phone to ring or go off with a text alert. Bella never contacted me once.

It was sure proof of what I already knew.

I had done something to screw up our friendship. But I was going to make it right.

No matter what it takes.

**A/N: Sorry this took so long again. No writer's block this time, just a very crazy/busy RL. I've only a handful of days in the past few weeks to actually sit down and work on this chapter and get it the way I wanted. That being said, please don't hate me for this chapter. I promise the angst doesn't last forever. But this is a necessary plot development for the story.**

**And thank everyone who catches my grammar mistakes. I swear I read every chapter before I post it, so something gets screwed up between the upload and the posting. But I am still going back and editing all of my stories so once I come back around to this one, all mistakes will be corrected. **


	15. Bella's Lament

**A/N: Thank you everyone for the reviews! Playmates has passed 250 reviews! Let's go for 500 next! I'm sorry it's taking so long in between chapters. I swear its not a disinterest in the story, it's RL. I know its frustrating to wait so long, but I want thank every one of you sticking by me through this. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**BPOV**

I sat back down as soon as Edward left to join his teammates. I shouldn't have lost it like that and snapped at him, but the alternative would have been to come right out and tell him I loved him. No matter that it was on the tip of my tongue, I couldn't get it out.

And then I had blurted out that stupid question. And Edward had no idea what I was talking about. So, obviously he had never noticed my growing affection.

I never meant to fall for him, it just happened. I don't regret opening my heart, but it doesn't ache any less now. Only more.

I could hear everyone out in the living room cheering as they watched the recording of the game. I couldn't bring myself to get up and join them. I wasn't in a celebratory mood. I just sat there at the piano feeling sorry for myself and feeling stupid.

I was tapping out random melodies when Alice stuck her head in.

"Why are you hiding?"

"I'm in mourning." I deadpanned.

"Oh, you finally talked to Edward." She knew immediately, as I had looked up at her. "I guess it didn't end the way you wanted."

"He's never noticed how I feel about him. How has ne not noticed?" I asked loudly to the space around me.

Alice walked in and pulled me up from the bench. "Come on, let's go upstairs and you can pour your heart out to me and Rose." She grabbed my half finished plate of vegetables. "Enough rabbit food."

"I only asked for it because I thought it was the only food I could stomach." I muttered as we walked out of the room. Alice dumped the vegetables in the trash in the kitchen and grabbed the whole bowl of chocolate-covered pretzels. We met Rosalie upstairs, whom Alice had texted to find out where she was, and she locked Emmett's bedroom door behind us.

They both knew how I felt and lent sympathetic ears. They both knew what it was like to have football boyfriends who focused on the game more than their girlfriends sometimes.

I told them everything, from when I had first met Edward, how my fondness had transformed throughout our friendship into affection. I wanted to cry, and a couple times I almost did, but I was stronger than that to lose it over a boy.

"But you really care about him, Bella, it's ok." Rose rubbed my shoulders as I stuffed a couple more pretzels in my mouth. A few tears fell as I chewed, followed by a few more until I was crying softly as I ate more pretzels.

It was almost nine when we came out. Alice steered me towards the kitchen so I could get a drink. As we were leaving Emmett's room, Rose explained to me that the squad would be cheering for the soccer team in the spring. I was actually glad to hear it because it would keep me busy and my mind off Edward.

I grabbed a soda and secluded myself in the corner near the celery. I munched alone for a couple minutes, trying to make up for the pretzels I just ate. A young man I recognized from our senior class sidled over to me and introduced himself as Garrett, captain of the soccer team.

"Oh, hi. So I guess you know about the spring."

"Yeah, well the girls always cheer for football in the fall and soccer in the spring." Garrett shrugged. I just wanted to say 'hi' since you're new to the squad this year. So how do you like cheering?" Garrett sipped his drink as he shifted the conversation.

"It's fun." I stated truthfully. I really did enjoy it. It was the occupational hazard of emotions that was disagreeing with me currently.

Garrett seemed nice enough and genuine, but he wasn't very funny. He made that evident once he started with little anecdotal stories about the soccer team. I pretended to be entertained, and must have been faking it well since Garrett remained so enthused.

I glanced up to see Edward walking in to the kitchen. He noticed Garrett and I together and a look I had never seen before on him crossed his face.

He was jealous.

I thrilled internally, but at the same time it saddened me, because I should be occupying a corner with Edward right now. Not Garrett.

I looked back to Garrett as Edward turned and stalked over to us. I felt his presence behind me and tried not to be affected by it. I failed miserably.

He exchanged terse 'hellos' with Garrett then leaned in to me after Garrett's attention was taken for a moment by one of his teammates. "Do you think we can finish the conversation we were having earlier?" He asked quietly.

I was hoping he wouldn't ask me that.

I forced a small smile and shrugged. "I honestly don't even remember what it was I wanted to say. So it probably wasn't that important. Don't worry about it, Edward. Everything is fine between us." I touched his shoulde,r but I could tell from his expression that he wasn't buying my lie. I smiled a little bigger. "Really, Edward, don't worry about it." I looked around for Alice hoping she was somewhere nearby. But I didn't see her. "Actually, I think I'm a little tired so I'm going to go home soon."

Edward seemed to buy that lie a little more. He nodded, looking around uncomfortably for a moment, "Do you need a ride?" He offered, shifting awkwardly on his feet.

"No, Alice is taking me." Another lie. I intended on walking home.

Edward nodded again. I moved past him to walk out of the kitchen. Of course Garrett had to come over and invade my space again. But he was being nice and said goodnight, and offered to drive me home.

I declined.

I waved at Edward once before I left, but he stood there. From the look in his eyes I could tell he had figured out that something had changed between us, but he wasn't sure what it was. Behind that lurked a sparkle of determination.

I ducked out of the kitchen before he could ask me again if we could talk. I really couldn't do this anymore. If he ever figured it out, let him ask me again.

I walked home as I had intended, my jacket wrapped tight around my shoulders. It wasn't far. Alice had driven us over only because we had been running so late. Since it was still technically early in the evening my dad was up watching some late coverage of a game on TV.

"What are you doing home so early, Bells?" He asked when he heard me walk in.

"I'm tired. It's been a long day."

"It has. Are you hungry? Sue left some dinner in the fridge."

"No, I ate at the party. I'll see you in the morning." I kissed him on the top of his head and went upstairs to change and collapse into a deep sleep.

When Monday rolled around I went through my usual motions of my morning routine. The only difference was, Edward wasn't outside waiting to take me to school. I drove in silence, keeping the radio off so I could think.

What was I going to do in homeroom? Second period? Thankfully the morning was so busy I was able to keep my head down and pretend I didn't exist. I repeated the action for the last of week of class before Christmas break. We had exams in almost every class on Thursday for the end of the marking period. I didn't even have the chance to wish Edward a Merry Christmas if I had the nerve to do it.

I had decided not to give him the digital photo frame I had picked out for him. When I first bought it I decided that if we won the State Championship I would have it engraved with the date and the final score. And of course 'Merry Christmas'. I had planned to make an SD card of all of the photos I had from the season and have the frame ready when he unwrapped it.

But I decided instead to keep it and I made an SD card of pictures of the squad. Mostly of me, Alice, and Rosalie since the frame said 'Best Friends' on the front.

I spent Christmas Eve as most families do. Cooking and wrapping presents. Sue, Seth, and Leah had made plans to come over tomorrow morning for breakfasts and to exchange gifts. I was excited to spend the holiday with them. And especially excited for my dad. I know it's been a long time since he celebrated Christmas with anyone except me or his friends, so spending the holiday with a significant other was a big step for him.

I kept Christmas Eve dinner simple since we would all be eating a lot tomorrow. Sue was bringing over a ham to bake for dinner. I woke up the next morning and went downstairs to get everything out for breakfast and make a pot of coffee. I made sure the house was picked up and all of the presents were under the tree before going back upstairs to get dressed.

On one of our shopping trips Alice and I had picked out fun shirts that we promised to wear Christmas Day and take pictures of to prove we had done it. But as I pulled the shirt out of my dresser and looked at it I couldn't bring myself to wear it. I thought it had been funny when I bought it and it would definitely start conversation between everyone coming over today, but I didn't think it was appropriate anymore.

I put the shirt back and grabbed a sweater instead. I got changed quickly and sat in my bay window looking out over the front yard at the falling snow. It had started coming down while I was getting everything together for breakfast. I was excited to sit and watch it since it had been so long since my last Christmas in Forks.

I sipped my coffee and watched the slowly forming piles of white fluff on my lawn. My phone buzzed where it may in my lap and I glanced down to see who the text was from.

_Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great holiday ;) I would still like to finish our conversation. And I'm worried about you – Edward_

It never ceased to surprise how well he could express his feelings in text messages but never face to face. I started to type out a response, but stopped halfway through. I wanted to let him know I was ok, and he had no need to be worried about me. But I erased and sat starting at the screen on my phone trying to come up with something better to say.

"You ok in here, kiddo?"

I turned to see my dad leaning on the doorframe watching me with a concerned expression.

"I'm fine,"

"You sure, you look a little upset."

"Oh, no." I got up and sipped my coffee. "Long day yesterday and I tossed all night."

My dad looked over at my bed. "Maybe its time for a new mattress."

"Maybe," I agreed with a smile. "Is Sue here yet?"

"She's on her way. So let's go finish get everything ready."

I followed my dad downstairs and refilled my cup once we were in the kitchen. "Were you planning on seeing any of your friends today?" He asked as he set the table and I started making the waffle batter.

"No, they're all spending the holiday with their families."

"I thought maybe you would be going over to see Edward today. He's more than welcome to come here as well, Bella. If you two had plans."

It stung a little bit to here my dad speak of Edward and I as though we were together, but that had never been the case. I shook my head. "No, I think he's spending the day with his parents. He didn't have a lot of time to spend with them in the past few months."

"I get that. Well, if you here from him you can tell him he's more than welcome to come over for a few hours. We're going to have plenty of food."

"If I hear from him."

Our conversation ended as Sue arrived with Seth and Leah and the house quickly filled up. Sue immediately took up residence with me in the kitchen and helped to get the rest of breakfast made just to stop Leah and Seth whining about their empty stomachs.

"So, Bella, did you finally manage to hook up with any hot football players during the season?" Leah asked as she started to eat.

"Leah," Sue warned her daughter.

"I'm just curious." Lean shrugged.

I laughed it off but shook my head, although it was a lie. "No, never had the time."

"Not even the guy you were paired up with?" Leah pried playfully.

I shrugged and took a bite of my pancake. "We hung out a lot and we're good friends, but nothing more than that." And that I knew was true. Edward had made it plainly clear.

"Maybe come the spring you'll have more luck with the soccer team."

"How do you know about that?" I asked, surprised that she was up to speed with the sports structure of Forks High.

"I'm dating one of the guys on the varsity team." Leah smiled. Sue just sighed. Apparently she wasn't too pleased with the pairing.

"So it's ok for you to have a boyfriend, mom, but not me?" Leah challenged.

"I just think things between you and Peter and moving a little fast, that's all, sweetheart. I don't want to see you get hurt." Sue admitted.

"I'll be fine, mom. Tough skin and all that." Leah waved her fork in the air to dismiss the concern.

"Let's change the topic." Seth suggested. I noticed my dad nodding his head at the other end of the table. I laughed quietly to myself and asked if anyone wanted to finish breakfast in the living room and open presents.

"That sounds much better." Charlie huffed as he got up and gathered the remains of breakfast.

Since I had suggested the idea in the first place I got to hand out the gifts under the tree. After we finished I helped clean up the mess and the dishes. My phone buzzed on the counter as I was washing everything. I looked over to see another text from Edward asking me how my day was.

I let this one go. I couldn't think right now of what to say to him. He should be enjoying the holiday with his family as I was. _I suppose I could say that to him, _I thought as I dried the plates.

But I didn't want him to think I was being unkind. _Although he deserves it a little bit_, I though, maybe a bit cruelly. No, it's Christmas, and I am going to enjoy the rest of the day with everyone here.

Sue, Seth, and Leah didn't long after dinner. Leah had made plans to see her boyfriend tonight, and Seth was staying the night with a friend. Charlie asked if Sue wanted to stay the night with us, but she politely turned the offer down.

"Maybe New Years'." She suggested quietly as she and my dad were saying goodbye at the door.

"We'll see you then."

I looked away then so they could say goodbye in private. A car horn honked outside and I was sure it was Leah. Sue laughed in the doorway and I heard her walking down the steps.

"Thanks, Bells." Charlie ruffled my hair as he walked by.

"No problem." I smiled at him. "I'm going to bed, it's been another long day."

"It has," Charlie agreed. "Go on, I'll finish cleaning up here."

"Thanks,"

"Bella," my dad called as I mounted the stairs.

"Yeah," I turned to look back at him.

"Did you hear from Edward at all today?"

I couldn't lie to my dad so I nodded. "Yeah, he texted me a couple times. He had a good day."

"Good, maybe you can invite him over for New Years'."

"Sure, maybe."

Charlie let me go upstairs after we finished our conversation. I sat up for a while reading the series of books Sue had got for me. I had been honest when she asked me what I wanted for Christmas. I had answered 'an escape'. And so she had provided with a pile of books that followed an erotic love story. Just the escape I needed.

I managed to get through half of the adventure between the main characters before I got serious with the work I really needed to go over Christmas break. I began the next book we would be studying in AP Literature. I made an outline of the plot as it unfolded and wrote down defining characteristics of all of the main players.

But of course I got bored with the tediousness of it and moved on to reorganizing my books my genre, and then preparing my new notebooks for the spring and repairing the holes in my backpack.

I went over to Alice's for New Years' so Charlie and Sue could have the house to themselves.

"Have you heard from Edward at all?" Alice asked as she put out snacks for us to eat during the movies she had picked out.

I was happy to see all of the junk food she had chosen. I was craving chocolate and salty foods desperately. "He texted me on Christmas but I didn't respond."

"Why not?" Alice sat next to me and started picking out nail polish colors.

"I didn't know what to say to him." I answered honestly. I grabbed a potato chip and dunked it in the dip.

"What are you going to do when classes start in a couple days?"

"Suck it up." I admitted, more so to myself.

"Good, left hand."

I grabbed another chip and surrendered to Alice's torture for the rest of the night.

~*~*~*PM*~*~*~

Two days later classes started again, much to all of the student body's dismay. Including mine. I had spent the previous day with Alice, just hanging out. It had been a very nice reprieve from all of the time I spent inside my head. We talked complete nonsense and watched mindless, girly movies while finishing off the snacks. Charlie was glad to have me home after being away for a day. Dishes had piled up in the twenty-four hours I had been gone, despite that Sue had spent the night before. I guess they had had more fun than I bargained for.

I headed to homeroom after first period, adamant that I would not let the sight of Edward get to me. I had resolved last night that I would continue to be friends with him. It would be like nothing had ever happened. Even though I knew that was a complete fantasy. But what good was a fantasy if you couldn't entertain it?

I took my usual seat and pulled out one of my new books. Edward came in and sat down next to me, texting on his phone. I waited until he finished with the message before glancing at him.

"How was your Christmas?" He asked, looking over at me.

"Good, how was yours?" I asked in return, putting my book down.

"Boring, I missed you."

I felt a blush paint my cheeks and looked down. "Mine was a little boring, too." I admitted.

"So we should do something to make up for it." Edward offered easily, like there was no awkwardness between us whatsoever.

"Like what?" I asked, interested to know what he was thinking.

"I don't know…" Edward shrugged. "Hang out, do whatever."

"Like we used to do?" I didn't try to keep the edge out of my voice.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?"

"I just thought since we would be celebrating a late Christmas, we would do something nicer."

Edward shrugged again. "Like what?"

I smiled at him. "I'll put some thought into it." Edward smiled back and nodded.

The bell signaling second period rang overhead and we walked out together. As expected our seats were rearranged. I watched as Edward got up and moved over two rows to sit with Eric Yorkie. Lauren Mallory was assigned next to me, and she huffed as she set her bag down heavily.

"Hey," She muttered as she dropped into her new seat.

"Hey," I said back, just as enthusiastically.

"Rosalie is starting practices in a few weeks, just to let you know."

"Thanks,"

"So, are you any good at this?" Lauren asked as she gestured around the room. I was sure she was taking an AP course for the college credit, but you had to actually score well on the test to get any actual benefit.

"I can help you whenever you need it." I told her.

"Thanks," She smiled shyly. "I have a problem memorizing some of the material."

"You just have to find little ways of making it all stick."

Lauren nodded. She dug around in her backpack and pulled out her notebook to start the new marking period of material.

"I'm really going to miss cheering for the football guys." Lauren whispered when our teacher had his back turned for a moment.

I glanced over at Edward and her eyes followed my gaze. "Did he ever ask you out?"

"Never," I whispered. "Although sometimes I think he tried, but then it came out all weird."

"Are you excited to cheer for the soccer team?"

"Yes, actually. I met Garrett, he seems nice."

"He's a player, and I don't mean a soccer player."

"He wants me to be his playmate."

"Talk to Rose, I'm sure she can arrange it so you get his number."

I shrugged and scribbled down the new notes on the board. "I will do my part for whichever player I get."

"So it wouldn't bother you if I was assigned to him?" Lauren asked next. She obviously had a crush on him.

"Not at all." I shook my head and put my finger to my lips now that our teacher was facing the class again.

I chanced one more look over at Edward. I missed having him sit next to me. The next free moment I had I wrote down a quick note and ripped it out of my notebook, folding it over. I stuffed it in my pocket so I could give it to him at the end of class.

But I didn't get the chance. Edward was out of his seat as soon as the bell rang and out the door. I fingered the piece of paper in my pocket. I must have walked past Edward's locker three times throughout the rest of the day. I never dropped it in.

Being separated from him in class had felt like our separation over Christmas break. I missed him and I wanted to talk to him. But space stood between us.

I got in my car and took the note from my pocket and unfolded it to read it.

_I'm sorry I never answered your calls or messages. You're right, we need to finish our conversation. Call me later – Bella_

I crumpled it up and threw it on the floor of my car.

Now was obviously not the time.


	16. Confession

**A/N: I'm glad you all took the last chapter so well, I was expecting more reviews to be frustrated with me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**EPOV**

Bella sat in her usual seat when I walked into homeroom like every other morning. I set my backpack down and sat at the desk. Bella didn't look up from her book.

"Hey,"

"Hey," she responded.

"How are you?"

"Fine,"

"That's what you always say."

Bella let her book fall a little and looked sideways at me. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's been two weeks since classes started and you've said maybe two dozen words to me, half of them being 'fine'. How come we don't have any real conversation anymore?"

"What?" she asked, putting her book down this time.

"Ever since the end of the season we don't really talk anymore. Or say anything with substance. Did I upset you, or say something to upset you?"

"No, Edward. I'm fine…"

"Bella, seriously, if you value my sanity, please don't say you're fine."

Now she glared at me. "What does your sanity have to do with it?"

"I'm worried about you. You've been very quiet. Is something bothering you?"

She returned to her book. "No,"

I waited a moment or two, studying her as she turned a page. Her eyes flicked to me, then returned to her reading. "It's me, isn't it?" I asked.

"Why would it be you?"

"Are you sure I haven't done something?"

"You've done nothing, Edward. You've said nothing to upset me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Edward." Now she sounded irritated.

"Well, can we try and have a real conversation?"

Bella placed her bookmark on her current spot and set the book down. "Ok," She turned to me sideways in her chair. "About what?"

"I hate the seating arrangement in biology class."

Bella actually smiled a little at this. "Me, too."

"I bet. You have to sit next to Lauren and talk about hair spray and…feminine products."

Bella snickered. "We don't talk about hair spray and feminine products, Edward. I know her from cheer squad."

I tried to come up with something else to talk about since we were heading in a direction I didn't want to talk about. "When do you start practice again?"

"Last week of February." Bella answered quickly, looking at her feet for a moment. "The soccer season starts the second week of March."

"Have you been assigned to a player yet?" I asked purely out of curiosity.

"No, Rose is doing that the first or second week of practice so we have a little time to get to know whoever we're paired with."

"You seemed to enjoy talking to Garrett at the party."

Bella shrugged. "He was nice. He came over to introduce himself."

"Be careful around him." I warned her gently.

"Lauren already told me about him. What, do you expect me to jump into bed with him?"

"No! Of course not, Bella. I know you're not like that. I just know how he treats girls. Like they're disposable. I just don't want to see you get hurt. I care about you."

Bella looked up at me, a bit of a shine in her eyes. I saw a smile tugging at the corners of her lips, but she didn't let it through.

"Well, you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"I know, but I still think of myself as your friend. We are still friends, aren't we?"

Bella hesitated a moment, studying the toe of her shoe. "Yes, of course we are." She answered, looking me in the eye. She allowed a small upturn of her lips to flash for a moment.

I had to take her word for now that everything was fine with her. I could feel that we were still friends. That was certain. I knew when Bella was lying, and she wasn't right now about the two of us.

We both got up when the bell rang and I offered to take her bag for her. Bella politely refused and swung it over her shoulder. We walked to biology class in silence, glancing at each other a couple of times.

We took our separate seats and I watched as Lauren quickly engulfed Bella in a meaningless conversation. I could tell from the way Bella was rolling her eyes as she looked over her notes that whatever Lauren was jabbering on about was complete nonsense.

I shook my head, feeling a pang of sympathy. I was experiencing something similar with Eric. There were days when he went on about things I had no contemplation of. I sat there and nodded my head and pretended like I understood the meaning of the complex equations he spewed at me.

But despite our conversation in homeroom that morning, Bella remained as quiet as ever. She didn't say much beyond greeting me in homeroom and making small talk as we walked to biology together. It was only further proof that something was bothering her. Something had upset her, and she wouldn't talk about it.

I tried to tell her that I was here for her and that I wanted to help her. But she would always tell me everything was 'fine'. I was getting sick of hearing it after several weeks and finally decided to confront her and find out exactly what was going on in her head.

I just needed to find the opportunity. Come the end of February, Bella started cheering practice once more in order to be ready for the upcoming soccer season. And I knew once that started there was going to be minimal chance of me catching her free for a lengthy amount of time.

Added on top, for the last week I had seen her walking around the school with Garrett on occasion. With each passing day she seemed to enjoy his company more and more. I didn't know if Rosalie had had the squad pick their players yet, but I was beginning to get the feeling that Bella would wind up paired with Garrett.

My suspicions were confirmed the following week when I stopped outside the gym to wait for Bella. The squad poured girl by girl, a few muttering complaints about how Bella always got the best player and it wasn't fair.

Rose and Alice walked out last, not seeing hiding behind the corner. I watched for Bella, but she never showed. I went up to the door after I was sure the rest of the squad was gone and looked in.

Bella was hauling the heavy mats on her own across the gym to the huge storage closet. I rushed to help her since she was struggling.

"Thanks," Bella muttered as we rolled the first mat and put it away.

"No problem," I helped her move the second mat. "Why are you doing this alone?"

"I volunteered." Bella stated simply.

"Can we talk?" I asked once we had gotten the mat over to the closet.

We started to roll it from the same end. "About what?" Bella asked as we moved forward together.

"Us," I said.

"What about us?" Bella didn't look up as she helped heave the mat upright.

"Are we ok?"

Now Bella looked at me. "What do you mean?"

"You've been distant a lot lately."

Bella shrugged nonchalantly, "Soccer season is starting next week. I've been busy."

"We're still friends, though." I said a little more angrily than I had intended.

"I know," Bella pushed some hair behind her ear. We trekked back for the third mat in silence. I hadn't meant to snap at her, and I hated making her feel bad. But I wanted to know what was going on with her.

"You just seem like you're upset with me about something."

"I'm not upset," Bella sighed, "More…disappointed."

And the truth comes out. Finally, I had caught her. Finally, she said something true. Everything was not 'fine' after all.

"Disapointed about what?"

Bella picked up the edge of the mat as she ignored my question. "Leave the damn mat." I told her, "Talk to me. We can still do that, right?"

"I don't know, Edward. The foot ball season is over so you should have time."

"Don't be like that."

"Well then, how do you want me to be? Ready at your call?"

"No! Why would you even think that?"

"We had this one amazing night back in November and then it never happened again. It came up now and again…awkwardly…but it made me feel like…well, you can imagine."

I could. And I couldn't believe I had never noticed before. My mind went back to her comment about the end of the season and how I should have time. Had I really been so focused on my own needs throughout the season that I never noticed Bella's.

"I'm sorry," I muttered, knowing it meant nothing but I still wanted to say it.

"It doesn't matter now, Edward." Bella huffed as she attempted to pick the mat up again.

"I said leave it."

"And I have to get these put away or I can't go home, Edward. I'm exhausted, I'm sweaty, and I would really like some peace tonight!"

"Will you stop shouting, there's no need for it. I'm right here."

"Well, sometimes shouting seems like the only way you'll ever listen to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You always seem so distracted by other things. Like whatever it is I have to say, it's trumped by whatever else you're thinking about. Am I that easy to ignore?"

"When have I ever ignored you, Bella?"

"I don't mean intentionally, Edward. Most of the time, no scratch that…" Bella paused to gather her thoughts and then continued, losing no gusto. "You really don't know how naïve you are, do you?"

"Naïve?"

"Yes, Edward Masen. You are naïve."

"About what?"

Bella shrugged, throwing her hands up. "Everything, at this point. You are so focused on the things you deem most important that…Never mind."

"No, finish that sentence." I requested.

"It's not important." Bella picked up the last mat and started to drag by herself. I gave up and picked up the other corner to help her. We finished getting the mats put away and walked back over to the stands to sit.

Bella took a long sip from her water. "We picked our players today." She said conversationally. It looked like our discussion was over.

"I know. I heard some of the girls grumbling about it as they walked out. I guess you're with Garrett."

"Yeah."

"You don't sound too happy." I smirked inwardly to myself.

"No, I am. I'm just really tired right now. Garrett is really nice. He actually asked me out to dinner on Friday." Bella let a small smile escape.

I was a little surprised to hear this. "Did you accept?"

"Yes, why? Are you jealous, Edward?"

A little. "No, I just…You remember what I said about him."

"You and Lauren, and Rose, and Alice. I have been well warned. And like I said before, I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, and like I said before, I don't want to see you get hurt."

Bella rolled her eyes and drank some more water. "I'll be ok, Edward. I'm a big girl. I know how to hit a man where he breathes."

"I'm sure you do, being the police chief's daughter."

"Actually my mom taught me that one."

I snorted a laugh. "Ok. Would it be immature of me to ask you not to go out with him?"

"Immature? No. Unnecessary? Yes."

"I don't think it's unnecessary."

"You wouldn't." Bella said as she stood up and gathered her duffel bag, slinging it over her shoulder. "You're a guy. I'm your friend and you don't want to share me."

I stood up as well. "Sharing you has nothing to do with it." I said quietly. I almost reached out to sweep some hair behind her ear. But I held myself back. We stood there staring at each other as the moments passed and I had to wonder if Bella was feeling the same thickness settle in around us.

"You never saw it did you?" Bella asked, breaking the silence, but not her gaze.

"Saw what?" I asked, still staring at her.

Bella shook her head like she hadn't heard me. "Throughout the whole season, you never noticed?"

"Does this have anything to do with what you were talking about at the party?" I asked, my mind vaguely remembering something she had said then.

"Yes," Bella muttered. "It's something I've been wanting to say to you for months now, Edward."

"So then why haven't you said it? We've been together enough."

"It's not the easiest thing in the world to say to someone. And there have been times where I could have said it, but the situation was either too awkward or we were always being interrupted."

"Ok, you have my attention now, Bella. You can say it."

"I can't just come out with it, Edward."

"Well, what opportunity are you waiting for? No better time than the present." I didn't mean to sound so cavalier. But Bella was making this out as though whatever she had to say was so damn important, but she couldn't say it. Either it needed to be said, or she could let it go.

Bella sucked her bottom lip into her mouth and looked around the empty gym, her eyes going everywhere except to my face.

This was going nowhere fast. "Bella, please, just say it. It can't be bad whatever it is."

Bella made a face like she doubted me. "That's yet to be known." She muttered. She closed her eyes and picked her head, gathering her thoughts and emotions. It was a look I had seen on her face many times before. She was pulling whatever it was together in her mind and testing to see if she had the strength to say it.

But what she said was the last thing I had ever expected to hear from her. "I was in love with you, Edward."

The power behind that one word hit me like a ton of bricks. I stood there silent as my mind processed first what she had said, and then I realized _exactly_ what she had said.

"_Was_? You aren't anymore?"

"No, I am. But…"

I couldn't believe this. She was right. I never had noticed. I was blind. I was naïve. No, I _am_ naïve. I'm dumbest boy on the planet. How had this escaped me for all this time? All those instances between Bella and I from the season flashed back to me in a moment. All of her smiles, her exuberant cheering…it had all been for me and me alone.

Because she loved me.

"But what?" I asked quietly, still floored by her admission.

"But it's too late." Bella whispered, her voice thick.

_No,_ my mind thought. _No, it's not too late. We can make this work, I know we can. I'm so sorry, Bella, for everything. I'm sorry for all the times I missed it, for all the moments where I could have done it differently. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do about what happened between us. Please, we can make this work. _

I said none of that despite that my mind was screaming it. Bella stood there watching me, her eyes shining with unshed tears.

"I'm sorry I said it." She whispered, and slipped past me walking out of the gym.

"Bella," I turned and called out to her. "Bella, please."

But she kept walking. The gym door closed behind her leaving me standing alone the new mess I had just created between us.


	17. Fall Down

**A/N: I was surprised that you all still don't hate me after that chapter. I thought things would be thrown at me. (I'm sure there are a few out there who want to because of the way I've written Bella). But Bella has an 'ah ha' moment in this chapter that will, maybe, redeem her a little. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I hated walking away from Edward like that, but I couldn't stand there and wait for him to figure out how to respond while he stared at me dumbstruck. It was my own damn fault he looked so bewildered. I had kept my true emotions close for so long, trying hard not to slip. So of course he would have never noticed anything from me. But I had wanted to know if he had at least sensed something. But no, not even that.

And now I had just revealed everything to him and walked away. I was as much an idiot as Edward. This whole time I had been holding back, keeping things from progressing between us. And now I may have lost my chance for good. If I ever asked Edward to forgive me I would tell him he deserved someone better than me. Someone honest.

I stopped outside the gym and slumped against a wall. I heard the door open and Edward rushed out. He walked over to me looking relieved.

"Why did you run?"

"I couldn't take the silence." I told him honestly.

"I'm sorry. You really took me by surprise." He leaned against the wall next to me. "We can't leave things like that, Bella."

"We should. I don't deserve you."

"And I don't deserve you." Edward retorted flatly, ever the martyr. "You're the best friend I've ever had and a damn good playmate. I've never had a support system like you before."

"Don't say we'll make this work, Edward." I cut him off, "I don't think I can."

"Bella, I don't want to hurt you further. But I just want to know if we're still friends."

I looked up at him. As much as I had wanted to hear him express his true feelings, I was relieved that he wasn't declaring himself right now. It would only have served to make me feel even more horrible. I didn't want him to force something he didn't truly feel in his heart. And considering that made my own ache painfully.

"We'll be fine, Edward." I meant it, but I couldn't promise any more than that right now. I felt like I had just made the biggest mistake in my life, and it was being thrown back in my face. "I need to go home."

"I'll walk you out." He offered, but I held my hand up.

"Not tonight, Edward. I need to be alone. I need to…think."

He looked slightly crestfallen. I knew he had been offering as a friend and nothing more, but I really couldn't do this any more tonight. I needed to be alone and process what I was feeling after what had just happened.

"Please let me walk you out, Bella." He pressed gently.

I sighed, but nodded. I really couldn't deny the hopeful look on his face. Edward walked me to my car and watched me get in. "I'll see you in the morning." He said, trying not to sound too upset.

"Yeah," I muttered.

"Have a good night, Bella."

I glanced up with a small smile. "You, too, Edward." He stepped back as I shut my door and stood in the parking lot watching me drive away.

I woke up the next morning feeling no better than I had when I left the high school the night before. I dreaded each moment it took me to go back. What was I going to say to Edward when I saw him in homeroom? There was no way I was going to be able to pretend like last night hadn't happened. And I knew Edward couldn't either. But how was that going to change the way we interacted now?

I walked into homeroom after first period and glanced at my usual seat. Edward hadn't arrived yet. The last few seat in the back were open. For a moment I looked their way and almost started walking over to sit down. But then I turned over my shoulder to look around and Edward was just walking in.

"Sit with me." He said as he walked past me.

I followed Edward over to our usual two desks and sat down.

"I don't want to act like last night didn't happen. But I don't want things between us to change, to become…even more awkward. Bella, please look at me."

"I'm so horrified with myself, Edward. Completely embarrassed." I admitted, merely glancing at him sideways and then returned my gaze to starting at my desk.

"You shouldn't be." He told me.

"But I don't see how this doesn't change things between us. Like you said, we can't act like it never happened."

"The way I see it we have two options. Act like nothing is wrong, or move forward despite what has been said and done between us."

"I don't know if I can do that."

"And I understand that, after everything you said to me last night…" He let the statement hang for a moment.

"But you don't feel the same way." I finished for him. The fact that he didn't look up at me confirmed that.

He remained silent. I didn't know if it hurt more for him to say nothing, or for him to tell me he felt nothing.

"Where are we supposed to go from here, Edward?"

"Second period." Edward answered as the bell rang.

I let out a short breath. The conversation was over.

For now.

We had a short quiz at the beginning of the class and then the rest of the time was spent going over the schedule for the dissections we would be starting next week. Our teacher handed out diagrams for everything we would be slicing and dicing, and then began assigning teams.

I felt the corners of my mouth turn up a little when Lauren was assigned to a different bench than me. I was feeling really upbeat after the quiz since it had been very straightforward. And now I wasn't going to have to listen to Lauren whining and crying as we progressed through the different dissections.

"Since there is an odd number of you in the class, there will be one group of five. So, Edward, I want you to jump in with group three."

That was my group. I looked over as Edward nodded curtly to our teacher and then glanced at me with a half smile. I actually didn't feel too bad about being in the same research group. We were guaranteed to do well. Not that what we were doing was all that difficult to begin with. Just a little…uncomfortable for some people.

"How do you feel about doing all of these dissections?" Edward asked as we walked out of class.

"Pretty good. I looked ahead in our lab manuals, and it actually looks really fascinating."

"Yeah, I'm excited to get started.

"Me, too." I offered Edward a genuine smile, albeit a small one.

"Hey, Bella."

I turned at the mention of my name and saw Garrett walking toward where Edward and I stood outside the door to our classroom.

"Hi,"

He greeted Edward, stiffly, I noticed, and then quickly turned his attention back to me. "Are we still on for Friday night?"

"Yes, just let me know what time I have to be ready."

"I will, don't worry. Um, can I walk you to your next class?" He offered, his eyes shifting momentarily to Edward and back to me.

I drew my bottom lip between my teeth as I thought it over. I didn't want to upset Edward, but at the same time I didn't want to hurt Garrett's feelings either.

"I'll see you later, Bella." Edward said quietly, and I felt his hand touch mine before he turned and walked off. Damn it. He wasn't making this any easier for both of us.

I looked back up at Garrett, who was now wearing a triumphant smile. I sighed internally to myself and nodded. "Sure, lets go."

Garrett wrapped an arm around my shoulders and steered me down the hall. I didn't have the energy to shake him off.

"Are you excited for the beginning of the season?" He asked, making conversation.

"Of course, I love to cheer. I actually didn't think I would, but it's a lot of fun."

"I'm excited that we got paired up. I was hoping to get you."

"I know, you mentioned that at the party."

"You're just so energetic."

"Thanks," I muttered. Not sure where he was going with that one.

"So, are you and Masen…together?" Garrett asked next.

"If we were it wouldn't be any of your business."

"So is that a yes or a no?" Apparently he didn't listen. This was not a good sign.

"No, we're not." I sighed heavily. "This is me." I stopped at my classroom, glad to be there. If the conversation we had just had was any indication of how the season was going to be, I was in for a rough one.

Garrett let me go and I headed into English class.

By the end of the day I was so glad to be going home. I just wanted to collapse on my bed and never move again. Whenever Garrett had seen me in the hall he had made it a point to always call out to me. I just waved so he knew I was acknowledging him and moved on.

"Bella!"

I was halfway to my car when I heard Edward call out behind me. I turned to see him rushing from the entrance of the school over to where I was parked. "What is it?" I asked, wondering if something was wrong.

"Please don't go out with Garrett on Friday."

Had he really just said that? The last thing I wanted to talk about right now was anything relating to Garrett. "That's really none of your concern."

"I don't want you to go out with him."

I knew things between us were delicate, but this was really not the place or time to be doing this right now. "Did you spend all day thinking about it?"

"No, just the last period. I mean, yes, I thought about it after he mentioned it this morning, and yes it upset me."

"I don't see why, it's not like we're involved or anything."

"Don't be like that, Bella. Last night was…awkward, yes. But please don't act like that."

"Like what?" I asked, piling my books nad notebooks on the roof of my car. I turned and leaned against the driver's door with my arms crossed over my chest.

"Like a victim. I mean, you're not the only one here."

"How are you a victim in this, Edward?"

"You tell me…you tell me that you loved me, and I know you were expecting me to say it back, and having that kind of pressure put on you…"

I held my hand up interrupting him, "Stop before you say something you really regret. I never expected you to return the sentiment. Actually, I think it was a mistake to tell you in the first place. It's obviously throwing you for a loop, and I that was the last thing I wanted. I didn't want to distract you. I know you need to work hard for your scholarship, and how much it means to you."

"My scholarship isn't the only important thing in my life, Bella. You are, too."

I took a breath and let it out. "It's too bad you didn't say that a couple months ago."

"Bella, you make it seem like it was so obvious that you felt that way about me. You were so guarded. How was I supposed to tell?"

"So it's my fault."

"Not entirely."

"But you're the victim here."

"Oh my God, why won't listen to me?"

"Why won't you listen to _me_?"

We were starting to shout and I didn't want to make a scene in the middle of the parking lot.

We both took a moment to collect ourselves and looked around. No one was staring at us thankfully.

"Look," Edward took a step forward. "I'm getting the feeling that all this," he gestured between us to indicate everything that had happened since last night, "is just going to cause us to fight. Maybe…"

I felt my arms fall as I watched Edward battle over what he was about to say. _Oh please don't say what I think you're going to, Edward. Please don't say it. I can't lose you._

"Maybe we should…leave each other alone for a while."

"What are you saying?"

"I think the phrase is 'take a break'. But as you said, we're not together, so I don't really know how to put it."

I took a breath and willed the tears in my eyes not to fall. Maybe he had a point. "If you think that's what right."

"I think it's what would work. For now. For us to just focus on what we need to focus on for the rest of the year."

"And then…"

"And then…I don't know." Edward shrugged. "I guess we'll see what happens."

"Edward," I whispered his name.

"Unless you think there's another way."

I didn't know what to say. I couldn't think, I couldn't speak. Was he really calling it quits on our friendship?

"I guess we won't be fine after all." I whispered.

Edward just shrugged. "I'll see you around, Bella. Please take care of yourself." He turned to go, walking away from me this time.

I stood there watching him go, frozen where I stood leaning against my car. I couldn't move to go after him. He hadn't said we weren't friends anymore, but he hadn't said that we still were either.

I collected myself the best I could, gathered everything from the top of my car, and got in to drive home. But by the time I pulled into my driveway, I couldn't fight the tears anymore.

I sat in my car, clutching the steering wheel as I cried harder than I could remember doing in a long time.

The next morning I made sure I got to homeroom before Edward. And this time I didn't hesitate before I walked to the back of the classroom and took one of the empty desks away from where I was sitting before. If Edward was going to 'leave me alone' as he had put it yesterday, it would be too painful to sit next to him while he pretended like I didn't exist. It was best to just separate myself completely.

Maybe then it wouldn't hurt so much.

**A/N: Don't hate me, I promise everything will be ok. But what's a teenage story without the drama? I promise this is all part of my master plan. Have faith! **


	18. Back Up Again

**A/N: The fact that I can not turn my brain off right now is good news for all of you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

Maybe it was for the best, maybe it wasn't. I didn't talk to my parents about Bella and I when I came home that afternoon. I just went up to my room and crashed for the rest of the day.

The next morning when I got to homeroom I noticed Bella had changed her seat, and was pouring over her biology textbook, ignoring me. I knew then that what I had been thinking about all night was true. I had mad a mistake, and I didn't know if I could take it back.

When the bell rang Bella got up and walked out without waiting for me. I followed after her, keeping my distance. It felt so strange to not be talking to her. I hadn't wanted her to move, or to stop talking to me. But I had said 'leave each other alone'. And Bella was obviously taking that to heart.

At the end of biology class I went up to our teacher and asked if it was possible to switch groups for the upcoming dissections. Mr. Banner didn't give me much of a problem, and he moved me to group one. When he asked me why, if there was someone in the other group I didn't get along with, I said there was no problem I just didn't think the first group would work for me.

As I walked out I noticed Garrett and Bella walking in the opposite direction down the hall, his arm slung across her shoulders. Bella didn't appear to mind it at all. Well, that had happened fast. I couldn't remember Bella ever letting me put my arm around her shoulders like that.

And then I remembered why. Because I never touched her that way.

I passed Bella in the hall later in the day and she didn't even look at me. I would be lying if I said it didn't sting. I watched Garrett walk her out to her car at the end of the day and linger as they talked. Bella actually smiled, but from where I was standing I couldn't tell if it was genuine or forced.

I did my best for the rest of the week to not let the change bother me. When the weekend finally came I spent the free time I had with Emmett and Jasper and caught up on how they were both doing. Jasper went on about how he and Alice were planning a short vacation for the summer, just the two of them. They wanted to go away to California for a week or two before college started, since that was where Alice would be attending school in the fall.

Emmett was very animated about spring break, and how he would be joining Rosalie's family on the cruise they were taking up to Alaska. I was a little jealous as I listened to my friends talk about their relationships. It made me regret all of the excuses I had ever made about why I didn't want one.

I honestly just never wanted to try. But then I had met Bella. And at first she seemed like she wasn't looking for a relationship either, and so I had fallen into my predictable pattern of using football as my excuse for not having the time for a girlfriend. If Emmett and Jasper could make it work, why couldn't I?

But it was too late now. It seemed as though Bella had moved on, and she was going out with Garrett now. I wondered idly how their date last night had gone. I knew Bella wasn't the kind of girl to give it away right off the bat, but she seemed to like Garrett. My biggest worry was that she would get hurt.

I told Emmett and Jasper all of this and they reamed me for not saying anything to Bella before all hell broke loose between us and put a halt to our friendship.

"Did you really use the phrase 'take a break'?" Jasper asked me once we had come inside from playing backyard football at his house.

"Yes,"

"Idiot." He muttered as he grabbed some water from the fridge for all three of us. "How do you think that made Bella feel?"

"Not too good, she moved her seat in homeroom, and she won't talk to me anymore."

"And how does that feel?"

"Not good. I miss her."

"Well, you can still say something. Or are you that much of an ass that you're just going to let it go?"

I hated the way Jasper was questioning me, and making it sound like I was a coward. But right now I honestly feel like there is no fixing to what I did and said.

"Maybe you should live by what you said to Bella." Emmett offered. "Leave it alone, for now."

I nodded, "Maybe you're right."

"Alice is always saying if something is meant to be it will happen. It won't always happen quickly, and it will take its own sweet time, but it will happen."

"What if we're not meant to be?" I asked.

"Are you saying you have feelings for Bella?" Jasper asked.

I shrugged. I didn't know if I did or not. I had never really thought about it before. And that was probably what had gotten me into this mess in the first place.

"I'm going to go home." I muttered, collected my water bottle, and walked out.

I took a hot shower to wash off the dirt and sweat from the game we had played and then sat at my desk and tried to do some homework. I had a short essay to finish on the Shakespeare play we were studying in English class, and I needed to rewrite some of my notes for chemistry. All of the structures I had drawn in class this week were wacky.

After I finished the essay I pulled out my chemistry text and started going through the chapter we had been learning about. I went downstairs for dinner when my mom called me and ate in relative silence. I noticed how neither of my parents brought Bella up, instead asking me how my week had been and how my classes were going so far.

I answered honestly, that it had been a long week, and I wanted to relax this weekend. My classes were very interesting and I expressed how excited I was to get on with the dissections we would be starting in AP biology next week. My mom made a face so I knew to drop it there.

After dinner I went back upstairs and pulled out the book I had started reading a few nights ago. My phone beeped on my nightstand letting me know I had a new text message. I hoped it was Bella, but at the same time I hoped it wasn't. I didn't want to have to think about what to say to her and wind up just ignoring the message entirely. Thankfully it was Emmett texting me.

_Is Bella dating Garrett? I'm in Port Angeles with Rose and just saw them coming out of the theater. _

Was Bella actually dating him? Or was she just being a good playmate and hanging out with him a lot before the season starts to get to know him. That's what she had done with me. But we had mostly done homework together. We never actually went out.

_I have no idea._ I answered back.

_She looked really happy. _

Fuck.

_I don't want to talk about this right now._

_Ok, just curious. Have a good night. _

I didn't respond back. Just tossed my phone down on my bed harder than I meant to. It beeped again and I made the mistake of seeing who was texting me now.

_BTW, Rose says she warned Bella about him, she doesn't want Bella to get hurt. Garrett is a player, we all know this._

I must be masochistic at heart, because I chose to respond. _I told her, too. I mean Bella. But she said she's a big girl and she can take care of herself._

_I'm sure she can,_ Emmett texted back right away,_ but Garrett seems to be laying the cheese on thick this time. You know what he's after._

_And he won't get it, not from Bella. She's not that kind of girl. _

_You got it. _

Asshole. He had to remind me. The more I thought about that night, the more I regret having told Emmett and Jasper about it in the first place. They told it had been a stupid move on my part. That it would only lead to trouble and Bella thinking that something was going to happen. And they were right, of course. And now look where we were.

_That was different. _I texted Emmett back. _I wasn't trying to get laid. _

_Yet you still got it. Don't bite my head for this. But I think if Bella thinks it means something, she'll do it._

I seethed for a moment. Bella wouldn't. She just wouldn't. She would not make a mistake like that. Would she? If she thought Garrett was sincere? Maybe he was. Maybe he's changing. Maybe he genuinely likes her. And he's not afraid to let her know it.

Unlike me. I like Bella, a lot. But does that mean I love her? I value her company, her opinion. She always lit up a room when she was there. Everyone tended to gravitate toward her, even me, because she had a powerful energy. It was hard not to like her.

She always smiled for me at every game, even if we lost. She always called out my name when I made a touch down and did her little victory dance on the sidelines. She always wore the charm bracelet I had gotten for her, with my number on it.

When was the last time I had seen her wear it? Not since the championship.

My phone beeped three times in succession and I grabbed it out of frustration.

_Maybe you should try talking to her again. _

_Edward you there? _

_Hello? _

_I'm here, Emmett. I was thinking. No, I don't think I should talk to her again about Garrett. She'll just rip my head off and think I'm treating her like a child. What she does with Garrett is her business. I don't need to get involved. _

_But you will if you care about her. _

He was right.

I cared about Bella.

~*~*~*PM*~*~*~*

The next few weeks passed in quick succession, one after the other. I didn't say anything to Bella. I never had the opportunity. With the start of the soccer season she was constantly busy. The few times I saw her in the hall she was always rushing to get to her next class before the bell rang. I couldn't even get one word out if I wanted to. I tried staying after school on the days she had cheer practice, but Garrett always showed up at the end, sometimes with other members from the soccer team, and whisked Bella away.

I saw her walking around the grocery store last weekend, picking up a few things for dinner it had looked like, and I thought she was alone. I had started to walk over to her, leaving my mom to decide what kind of salad we would be having with dinner tomorrow night. But then Garrett had walked out of the aisle behind Bella and took over pushing the cart while Bella grabbed a few things to put in.

I didn't know if he was helping her with the shopping for her and Charlie, or if they were picking out things to make dinner for themselves. I didn't want to know. I turned back around and walked back towards where my mom had moved the cart in my absence.

The following Monday I walked out of biology behind Bella. Garrett was already waiting there of course. I turned to head off in the opposite direction, but the look on Bella's face caught my eye. I took a few steps to make Garrett think I was leaving and then turned around and started to follow them so I could listen to their conversation. I knew it was wrong, but Bella had looked upset. I wanted to make sure she was all right.

"I'm sorry about Saturday night, Garrett. I'm just not ready for something like that."

"I said don't worry about it, Bella. I understand. I said I wouldn't push you. I meant it."

"I know, but I still feel bad. It's not like I'm not attracted to you…I'm just…"

Garrett reached between them and took her hand giving it a squeeze. "I said it's ok, Bella. I get it."

He didn't even look at her when he said it. He was lying, and all for Bella's benefit. Or not. Just to mislead her. If they were talking about what I thought they were, Garrett would not give up that easily.

"Did you want to get together and do something tonight?" Bella asked.

"Not tonight, I need to get some rest. Big game tomorrow."

"Right. What would like me to bring you in the morning."

"Whatever you want. I really don't care."

"Ok," Bella let it out as a sigh.

Garrett dropped her off at the door to her English class and walked away after saying he would see at her lunch. I never knew they had lunch period together. I watched him go, knowing it was now or never. They're conversation had changed my mind. I needed to talk to Bella.

"Hey," I laid on her shoulder since her back was to me.

Bella turned around and stared up at me in surprise. "Edward, don't you have history this period?"

"I want to talk to you."

Bella glanced around nervously. "I don't really have the time." She muttered.

"I need you to make the time. Please don't get mad at me but I followed you and Garrett. I heard everything."

She glared at me momentarily, but then her features relaxed and she slumped back against the wall. "He's a real charmer."

"He's an ass, Bella. You need to get out of this."

"Yeah, I've heard that before. Alice and Rosalie tell me that almost every practice." She let out an exasperated breath and played with her hair. "He invited me over Saturday night to watch a movie and make dinner. I thought, "Ok, seems innocent enough". Wrong. The movie had barely begun before he started trying to make out with me. He put his hand on my knee, he tried to grope me. I let him kiss me, Edward, which I shouldn't have, but I didn't let him go further than that."

"Good,"

Bella actually nodded her head. "I thought so, too. I just can't with him. It doesn't feel right. Not like with…" She stopped short and glanced at me in embarrassment.

_Not like with you_, was what she had been about to say and I felt my ego swell a little. I swear just a little. That meant it had been right between us and not a mistake. The mistake was letting our relationship become what it is now.

"But then he was different this morning. I mean, up until this past weekend he's been very sweet and affectionate. But not over the top. I thought…I thought he was real. But after I refused to put out he changed."

I didn't say it, _I told you so_, but I thought it.

"So…just break things off."

"I can't, Edward, I'm his playmate."

"You can be his playmate and keep things platonic."

"You would know. Sorry, that was uncalled for."

"No, I deserve that. You just need to tell him you don't want to date him anymore."

"I'm not dating him now. We're not official or anything. It's just hanging out."

"Isn't that what we did?" I asked, a little bit confused.

"Yes, but you never asked me out."

"I don't get it. What's the difference between hanging out and dating? You have to ask the person 'out' for it to be a date, right? And we weren't dating either."

"Yes, but…Garrett actually asked me to go out with him and hang out. Not just come over and…do the same thing again and again. Never mind, it's confusing me, too."

I chuckled quietly. "Bella, I miss you." There I said it. Almost too quietly that she couldn't have heard me, but I said it. And I meant it.

Ever since we had stopped talking to each other I had been struck with this sense of emptiness. I missed having Bella around. I missed her presence in my life. It was like all of the fun disappeared with her when we stopped talking. It made me realize just how much I had taken for granted when Bella was my playmate. I didn't realize the great thing that I had until it had been gone.

"I miss you, too, Edward." She whispered back. She looked up from under her lashes and smiled a real smile. I missed that smile. It was so lovely on her.

"You need to be truthful with Garrett. Just tell him it doesn't feel right."

Bella shook her head. "I can't do that."

"Yes you can."

"I don't want to hurt his feelings, Edward."

"Fuck his feelings. He has none for you. He's just trying to get some ass, Bella!" I hissed loudly. Thankfully the hallways had begun to empty, so there had been no one in proximity. But the bell was about to ring. I had to get to history. "I'm sorry, I know that was harsh, but you have to understand." I reached down and took her hand. "It would kill me to see you get hurt."

Bella opened her mouth to say something, or maybe she was in shock at what I had just said, even though I said it a million times before to her. But this time I _really_ meant it. I stared at her, trying to convey what I was feeling, but I didn't know if she was picking up on it.

The first bell signaling third rang, and now I really had to go. "Please, think about it." I told Bella. I squeezed her hand and took off down the hall. I made it to the history wing just as the second bell rang and scooted into my class as my teacher was coming over to close the door.

I took my seat with every student in the class staring at me. I felt my phone buzz in my pocket and ignored it for now. But as soon as my teacher had her back turned to write some notes on the board I pulled it to check the message.

It was from Bella.

_I'm going to tell him at lunch. And don't worry about what you said about my ass ;)_

She winked at me.

Bella Swan winked at me.

Maybe this would turn around after all.

A/N: So, I am really spoiling you all. Or is it because my brain is just so active today? Who knows? I know this story has dragged, and I have had major epic failure at updates. So I am trying to make up for some lost time this summer and get as much of this story out as I can before classes start next week. This is my last year of college, so that means THESIS TIME! My life will become my research probably starting around the second or third week of classes. Hopefully this story will be almost done by then.

I'm off to write the next chapter. Enjoy the twofer…maybe it will even become a threefer by the end of the day ;)


	19. Liberation

**A/N: Here's some hopeful for you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**BPOV**

I tried not to read too much into the conversation I had with Edward outside of my classroom this morning. But I did take to heart what he said. I thought about it as I walked into my class and took my seat. Edward had never taken my hand before like that. It told me he really meant everything he said.

And he was right. Garrett's attitude toward me had done a complete 180 since Saturday. Because I had said no, and made it harder for him than he expected. When it came to it, not even Edward's ego was that big.

I sat there for a minute thinking it over, and then took my phone out and discreetly typed a message to Edward. I sent it and slipped my phone back into the pocket of my hoodie. I had made my decision and I was sticking by it. It was time for Bella to be Bella again.

I planned out in my head what I wanted to say to him. It was going to be short, sweet, and to the point. Before the second half of the school year had started I never noticed Garrett in my lunch period before. He just came over one day after Christmas break and asked to sit at the table with me and some of the other girls from the squad who also shared the same lunch period.

I let him, and I knew now that that had been a mistake. All he did was act like the hot shot he thought he was, and it always put me off of my food. By the time I got to lunch I was starving and I wanted t enjoy whatever it was I had made for myself, but as soon as Garrett opened his mouth and started spewing crap, I wasn't interested in my lunch anymore.

So when fifth period rolled around, I collected my paper bag from my locker and headed for the cafeteria. I sat down and started eating before Garrett could turn up and ruin it for me. Alice and I made pleasant conversation for a couple minutes before Garrett sat down next to me and flung his arm across the back of my chair like he owned me.

I finished the bite of my sandwich I was chewing and turned to him.

"Can we talk about something?" I asked quietly, just to get his attention.

"Is this going to be more apologies for Saturday night?" He asked, almost sounding agitated.

"No, I was actually going to tell you that I had a really nice time Saturday night, but I don't think anything is going to happen between us."

Short. Sweet. To the point. Maybe a little harsh, but the time for delicacy was over.

Garrett leaned in to me now, and I didn't miss the scowl crossing Lauren's face from where she sat on the other side of the table. "I don't think you should go making rash decisions like that, Bells, without at least giving me a chance first." He whispered, his hand slipping onto my knee under the table. "I promise I can make it good for you."

I shoved his hand off and scooted my chair a little bit away from him. "Don't." I warned. "That won't work on me. You're a nice guy, but this suave act doesn't do it for me. Some girls may drop their panties at a single word from you, but mine won't."

I glanced across the table at Lauren. She was seething now. I had no idea why, I was making the way clear for her. Maybe it just disgusted her that I would turn Garrett down. Whatever, that was her opinion. I looked back to Garrett, but his attention had gone elsewhere. I knew he didn't care. For him it was just about getting what he wanted, and when his prey was too hard to get he gave up and moved on to greener pastures. It didn't bother as much as I thought it would. I hadn't been after him in the first place.

His eyes flicked to me and he huffed, and moved his chair loudly. I bowed my head returned to my lunch. Alice reached over and patted my shoulder. "Good job." She mouthed to me when I turned to her. I winked in response.

But then a thought occurred to me. I pulled out my notebook and scribbled Alice a little note and slid it to her.

_I'm still his playmate. What do I do? _

Alice pulled out a pen and scribbled a response, sliding the paper back to me.

_That will resolve itself in time. There's only one game this week. Just give him the usual bag of goodies and be done with it._

_Ok ;)_

Alice and I spent the rest of lunch in conversation about the rest of the season and what to expect should the varsity soccer team make it to the championship in May.

I showed up at the gym after eighth period for cheering practice, pleased to see Edward waiting for me. I was actually happy to see him, and I had to admit I missed that feeling.

"How did it go?" He asked quietly when I stopped outside the girls' locker room.

"As well as can be expected. He just huffed a like a child and gave me the cold shoulder for the rest of the period.

"Ass muncher." Edward muttered under his breath. I stifled a laugh, pleased with the smile that erupted on Edward's face. "What are you doing after practice?"

"I have a paper I need to start writing that's due Friday. I wish I could do something, though."

"Are you sure you can't grab a small pizza with me?"

"I'm positive. I've been neglecting a lot of work the past week. I really need to play catch up this week. How about next Friday?"

"Ok, rain check it is. Have a good practice." He reached out and ruffled my hair a little.

"Ah, don't!" I screeched trying to swat his hand away. "You'll mess it up."

"I know. You're fun to torment."

"Ass," I called after him as he walked out.

Such were our interactions for the rest of the week. Whenever I saw Edward he had a smile for me, and I always returned it now. It was almost things were back to normal between us, but there was still the elephant hanging around. There was going to come a time when we needed to address it.

I just didn't know when that was going to happen. Or if it ever would.

~*~*~*PM*~*~*~*

The following week flew by because of exams. I had one in every class, except gym. It was almost the end of March now. Spring break was approaching quickly, and Alice and Rose had started making plans. They wanted to go down to California and check out the scene around where they would both be attending college. Rosalie had been accepted to Berkley and she wanted to see more of the campus than she had when she checked it out last year.

I was reluctant to go, only because I still had a ton of work in my AP courses to catch up on. I don't know why, but the soccer season seemed more brutal than the football season. Maybe it was because there were more games per week, which meant longer cheering practices and less time for homework.

Edward also wasn't going anywhere for Spring break, despite Emmett and Jasper trying to drag him to California as well. They were going with Alice and Rose "just to make sure they were safe". I knew it was because they felt the need to deter any other male suitors. Like Alice and Rose would look twice at other men. They were devoted to their boyfriends. But men were paranoid. Especially Emmett.

I was ready for Friday to be over when it came around again. I had promised Edward his pizza date this afternoon, and Rosalie had promised an abbreviated practice. Apparently she and Emmett were going to Port Angeles tonight, and she needed to go home and make herself sexy.

I had noticed since last week, that Garrett wasn't coming by anymore to walk me to my car. Not that I cared, but he had made eyes at me at lunch today, so I had prepared myself for the event that he could try again to woo me into his bed. But once more, he never showed up.

I shrugged it off like it was nothing and joined Edward outside of the gym. Alice and Rose walked out with us after they helped Lauren put the mats away. "Kate promised she was going to help me today. It was technically her turn." Lauren complained as we all left the gym.

"Where did she disappear to, anyway?" Rosalie questioned. "She just took off after practice without even waiting for me to finish talking about practice next week. I swear if she shows up late, she's cut."

"Good, she sucks anyway." I muttered.

"Sucks half the school." Lauren added.

"Gross, I don't need to know that!" I complained loudly.

We all started to separate toward our own cars. Lauren stuck with Edward and I as we walked over to where our cars were parked close to each other. I noticed Kate's car was still under the tree where it was parked this morning. Garrett's car was parked next to it.

I thought I saw a little movement going on in the backseat of his car and was tempted to walk over and bang on the window. But then I definitely saw movement. Kate and Garrett were basically attacking each other to get their clothes off in the back of Garrett's car. The windows were already fogging up.

"Slut," Lauren hissed. She actually sounded a little disappointed. She must have genuinely liked Garrett.

"Sorry," I told her, laying my hand on her shoulder.

"No, I'm actually glad. I know he would have treated me the same way he treated you. It pissed me off that he was so cold to you and the shit he was trying to pull last week at lunch. You were smart to drop him."

"Thanks,"

"I know I'm glad she did." Edward added to the conversation. "I told you the last thing I wanted was for you to get hurt."

"I know, thank you." I leaned up and gave Edward a small hug. "I guess this ends my time as his playmate." I stated happily.

"Thank god. He is _so_ not worthy of you. Let's go get pizza and celebrate."

"Want to join us, Lauren?" I offered.

"Not this time. I'm actually really beat. I'll see you guys Monday."

We waved goodbye and then headed over to our cars. "Race you there." Edward waggled his eyebrows at me.

"As the daughter of the Chief of Police it my duty to follow the speed limits."

"Since when?" Edward teased. I wanted to chuck my shoe at him for that, but then I ran the chance of never seeing it again. "I'll see you there." He laughed and dropped down into his Volvo.

I got into my own Volvo and started the engine. I was still smiling broadly when I arrived at the little pizza parlor not too far from the school campus. Edward had already gotten there and gone inside to get a table. I was glad he chose one near the back, and a booth too.

"Good spot," I complemented as I sat down.

"I thought it would be best."

"For what?"

"In case we wanted to talk." He shrugged.

I appreciated the offer, but not here. And I told him as much. Edward just nodded, he understood. We ordered our pizza, drinks, and some garlic knots to share.

"So now that the saga of Garrett is over, what are you going to do?" Edward asked after our drinks arrived.

"I'm still going to every game, but I'm going to ask Rosalie if she wouldn't mind giving me some down time for the rest of the season. If the team keeps playing the way they have been, they'll get to the semi-finals. I'm so exhausted."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but you look beat."

"I feel beat."

"Maybe we should go away for spring break?"

"We?" I asked, feeling my eyebrow perk up.

Edward shifted in his seat, "Well, my parents want to take me away since I'll be moving to college pretty much as soon as the school year is over."

"I thought you weren't going anywhere." That's what he had told me a couple days ago.

"And then my mom and dad surprised me last night with their master plan." He explained quickly. "And said you were more than welcome to join to us if you wanted."

I stirred my straw in my soda and took a small sip. "Where?"

"Jamaica,"

I almost spit my soda out. "For a whole week?"

"It's one of the places I always asked for when we planned family vacations, and they always told me 'another time', 'another time'. I think they were saving it for this, for the summer before I went away to college."

"Edward…" I felt a little uneasy. I knew his parents would pay for me, and that would be expensive. I couldn't let them do that."

"Before you say anything about money, I already spoke to them about how you would feel and my mom assured me she already has a great deal on rooms and the flights."

"I…can't."

"Please," Edward begged just a little. "I think it would be really great for you. The opportunity to get away for a week, relax. I promise I won't bring up anything or do anything awkward. Just friends, even if we would be sharing a room."

I gulped my sip of soda.

"Can I let you know after the weekend?"

"Yes, but please think about it."

"I will, I promise."

"And I promise no weirdness."

Our pizza arrived then and we both grabbed a slice. I held my cup up to tap it against Edward's. "Well, if you swear to that." I smirked at him.

"Cross my heart," He grinned back.


	20. Paradise

**A/N: My last year of college has officially started, and I am already buried under a mountain of work. I have A LOT of catching up to do with my German. This is the price I pay for not practicing all summer. (shrug) Oh well. So, with that in mind, I will be trying my very hardest to get chapters out as often as I can. This story is coming to and end, although how soon I don't know right now. My outline for it tells me I only have a few chapters left, but that could change. **

**I've been to Jamaica once, and I went river tubing on Ocho Rios, and I did some shopping in the tourist area where our cruise ship docked, so that's my basis for this chapter. The rest of it I am living vicariously through. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. **

**EPOV**

Although Bella had stopped me inside the pizza parlor from talking about some things that needed to be said, we did finally get to it outside in the parking lot. I told her I had some things I wanted to say that she needed to hear before she went off for the weekend to think about the offer I had given to her for Spring break.

We got in her car and sat there in silence for a couple minutes. I finally broke the silence by admitting something that I had been meaning to say to her for a long time.

"Just hear me out in all of this, ok?" Bella nodded next to me in the driver's seat. "I've missed the time we used to spend together. Even though it was under the pretext of player and playmate, I always thought of it as time being spent between two friends. I never knew that you had feelings for me. I'll admit there were a couple times when you caught me off guard with some of your actions, but I overlooked them and I am so sorry for that,

"With everything that was going on in the fall I never stopped and bothered to give myself time to enjoy the benefit of letting someone get close to me. My last relationship…did not work out well, and it made me believe that relationships weren't for me. But then I met you, and I was scared because you were so nice to me without even knowing me. I'm used to everyone treating me like I'm something special, and you just acted like we were two normal people. Nothing more. I liked it, a lot,

"But everything was so crazy between practices and games, and then being chosen for the scholarship and all of the pressure for performance that came along with that. I didn't bother giving myself the opportunity for a girlfriend…"

"Stop," Bella put her hand up as I started to finish. "The football season is over. You can allow yourself any indulgence you want. You got the scholarship, you're in. I know maintaining grades isn't easy, but now that you don't have football constantly eating away at your time except when you get together to play and practice with Emmett and Jasper, you have all the time in the world to do what you want to do."

"It also came down to 'what's the point in getting involved in a relationship when I'm just leaving early for college anyway?'." I argued.

"Lots of high school students involved in relationships make it work when the time to move away to college comes around." Bella countered without a missing beat in my argument, making a valid point where I was just making excuses. And I knew it.

"I would want that person with me. I want the 'something' Bella." I looked over at her. I stared her right in the eye when I said, "And I want it to be you. In any way that you'll give me. I just want to spend time with you again."

Bella sat there, silent, for a very long minute. I expect my admission had taken her aback just a bit. I would have been surprised if it hadn't. I knew I was giving her a lot to think about in a short period of time, but deep down I was trying to force her hand a little. I wanted to see if she was willing to at least give things a shot. If she agreed to go to Jamaica with my parents and me, she was willing. If she said no on Monday then I knew we were destined to be just friends.

"You'll let me think about all of this, right?"

"You have the entire weekend. I confirmed with a nod. "I won't nag."

"Ok, then let me think about it."

"Ok," I started to get out of the car but then stopped. A thought had just occurred to me. "As a matter of interest, what college are you going to in the fall?"

"I haven't decided yet. I've been accepted to a few. I have to narrow down my choices."

"Oh. Will you know by graduation?"

Bella laughed. "I had better I hope, or I'm not going anywhere."

We exchanged one more smile and wished each other a good weekend before I got out of her car and headed over to my own.

True to my word, I left Bella alone all weekend. But come Monday I was busting at the seams to know what she had decided. I didn't stalk her in the hall before homeroom. I didn't wait by her locker like a creeper. But I noticed that when Bella walked into homeroom she occupied her seat next to me instead of going to the back row where she had taken up residence for the last couple weeks.

"Nice to see you on this side of the classroom again." I teased. Bella mock punched my shoulder and sat down.

"Ass," She whispered under her breath.

I let the silence fall between us until the teacher in charge finished taking roll for the morning. Then I turned a little in my chair. But before I could face Bella she took out a book.

"Yes," She said, her eyes not leaving the page.

"Really?"

"I said yes."

I wanted to jump up and shout. This was going to be a great spring break.

I went home that afternoon and told my mom that Bella would be joining us. She booked the flights and the rooms at the hotel we would be staying at and printed me a copy of the itinerary for the week to give to Bella. Spring break was two weeks away and I was counting the minutes until we took off.

~*~*~*PM*~*~*

"Are you as excited as I am right now?" I asked Bella as she climbed into my car at 3 am two weeks later.

"Shut up," She mumbled. She looked like she had either just rolled out of bed or never went to sleep in the first place. I didn't bother since we had half a day's worth of travelling ahead of us in the air. I was planning on sleeping the whole flight. We had a short stopover in Miami and that was the only one.

"I promise my mom has some coffee for you at the house." I grinned broadly. I was sorry she wasn't feeling the vacation buzz yet, but I was just so happy she was coming. It had been enough to get me through the last two weeks without losing my mind as the minutes ticked down.

"Come on, one whole week of fun and sun. And not in Mexico."

"Don't knock Mexico. That's where my mom got remarried. We had a nice time."

"I mean it won't be overrun where we're going. It's not summer yet."

"Doesn't mean there won't be other tourists hogging all of the good tanning spots."

"Smile, for me?"

Bella bared her teeth in a full sarcastic grin. "Thanks. How about I buy you breakfast at Sea-Tac?"

"Deal, now shut up and drive." I knew I saw a real smile coming out with that remark.

My mom had our bags by the door and the coffee ready for the drive when we arrived back at my house. I parked my car in the garage and left he keys on the hook by the door. I wouldn't be needing them for the next seven days. I helped Bella unload her one suitcase and her carry on. I noticed she was also bringing her laptop. I was as well, but mostly for the flight. I was sure Bella still had some work to catch up on. Rosalie had been holding extra long practices to make sure the squad was ready for the play-offs next week.

My parents piled the luggage into my dad's car and we got in. Bella was still nursing her large mug of coffee when we got on the main highway out of Forks. We got into Seattle a little after six. My dad made good time on the highway since there was hardly any traffic at this time in the morning. Once we parked the car at a long-term lot we hopped on the shuttle to the airport. Bella's head was sagging against my shoulder a little.

We stopped outside so my mom could pack up the used coffee mugs, which she wiped out, inside her suitcase that was going to be checked. I loved that my parents were always prepared, because I knew I wasn't. I had been wondering what my mom was going to do with the travel mugs during the drive.

We checked in for our flight and got in line for security. Bella was still half awake beside me, and I had to keep my hand on her lower back to make sure she didn't fall over.

"You're turn." I whispered to her as we approached the checkpoint. Bella stood up, pulled out her passport and I handed her, her boarding pass. Once we were all through the gate, I took Bella's carry-on from her and wheeled it behind me along with my own.

"Thanks," She said quietly. We stopped at one of the cafés and waited for my parents to catch up.

"What do you want for breakfast?" I asked Bella as my parents looked over the menu.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese on a roll. _Please_." Bella sounded desperate. I asked my mom for two of the sandwiches and two large coffees. They agreed to bring the food over if we would go find our gate and grab four seats. Our flight would be leaving in about an hour so we didn't have too long to wait.

"Are you feeling a little better?" I asked Bella once we sat down.

"A little, thanks."

I pulled my jacket off and rolled it up, tucking it behind her neck so she could lean back and relax until my parents got here with breakfast.

"You just have to stay awake a little bit longer."

"No, I'm awake now. I'm juiced." Bella grinned and yawned.

"Sure you are." I chuckled and messed with her hair.

"Don't," she whined and tried to push my hand away.

My parents arrived and passed around our food. "Thank you for inviting me." Bella said in between bites of her sandwich.

"It's our pleasure, Bella. We haven't seen you in so long, and I knew Edward would love it if you came along. He was telling us how stressful the year has been on both of you."

"Yes," Bella nodded and sipped her coffee. She closed her eyes and sighed as the warm liquid woke her up even more.

"So," My dad started, and pulled his and my mom's boarding passes from his pocket. "Looks like the girls have the window seats." He announced going over the two in front of him. "Because I know Edward doesn't."

"I can't sit at the window seat." I explained as Bella looked up at me.

"Scared?" she asked, taking another bite of her sandwich.

"No, I don't like having to move across two people to back and forth to the bathroom. So I'm in the middle this time around."

"Oh," Bella chewed slowly. "That makes sense."

"Have you been to Jamaica before, Bella?" My mom asked.

"No, just Mexico."

"I'm sure you're going to have a great time."

"I'm looking forward to some of the excursions on the itinerary you made. The river tubing sounds like a lot of fun."

"I looked up some videos online. I can't wait. It a really long river and it's going to take about two hours to tube the whole thing. You have to get up at one point and carry the tube down a short waterfall."

"How short?" Bella asked looking a little skeptical.

"Three feet."

"Oh, I was thinking something more like ten."

"No, not that far of a drop." I laughed. I finished my sandwich and stuffed the wrapper inside my empty coffee cup.

As I predicted as soon as we were in the air I fell asleep, so I didn't know that Bella was awake beside me the whole time. We arrived in Miami at 1 pm Eastern time, 10 am Pacific time. Bella and I each took a moment to fix our watches and then we followed my parents to the gate where our connection flight to Jamaica would be leaving. They were already boarding when we got there, so Bella and I filed on behind my parents and we grabbed our seats.

Bella fell asleep this time while I stayed awake watching her. She had the shade on the window half-closed and was leaning against the back of her seat. Some of her hair had fallen across her eyes, so I reached over to brush it away. She sighed in her sleep and shifted so her head was now leaning against my shoulder. I moved my arm the best I could to wrap around her shoulders so she would be more comfortable.

I could get used to this.

We arrived at Sangster International in Montego Bay close to 3 pm. We didn't have to change the time on our watches again since we were still in EST. I woke Bella gently to tell her we had arrived. She sat up and looked out her window. Around the airport you could see a little bit of the wilderness and the clear blue sky above us. Bella turned to me with a huge grin on her face.

"We're here,"

"Yup," I smiled back.

"This is going to be so much fun." She started doing a little dance in her seat and I had to laugh. The vacation buzz had hit at last.

After disembarking, we took a shuttle to the hotel we were staying at. It was still a little too early to check in so Bella and I followed my parents to the restaurant and had lunch.

We talked about the plans my mom had come up with for the week. I was most looking forward to the river tubing, while I was sure Bella was anticipating some of the time we would have on the beach.

After checking in we all headed upstairs to our rooms. Thankfully they were not joined. Bella claimed the bed closest to the bathroom and jumped up on it. "Oh yes," She moaned, laying her head back on the pillow.

"Comfortable?"

"Just a bit,"

"Come check this out." I asked her. I opened the door out to the small balcony.

"Wow, beautiful." Bella sighed, looking out at the beach and the blue water. "Thanks," She smirked at me.

"Thank _you_." I responded.

"This is going to be a great week."

"Oh yeah,"

~*~*~*PM*~*~*

We took it easy for the rest of the day, having spent so much time traveling. While my parents caught up on some sleep, Bella and I explored the hotel a little and the immediate surrounding beach. We went into a couple shops to look around and get some ideas for our friends back home. Bella had a smile on her face the whole time. Whenever we ventured outside she tipped her face up to the sun.

I could imagine coming from Phoenix to Forks she missed the sun. It felt good to see her happy and enjoying herself. We met up with my parents at a small outdoor café for dinner and then left them alone to take a walk on the beach.

Bella and I went back upstairs to crash and watch TV. We didn't fall asleep right away, and wound up ordering French fries and staying up past midnight. The following morning we met my parents downstairs, dressed and ready for the beach. My mom had planned it this way, so we could get in some beach time first, and then spend a couple days doing excursions, and then some beach time again.

Bella came out of the bathroom dressed in a sheer white top and blue cover up skirt. I could see her bikini through it, and I thought it was ivory, but maybe it was white.

"Caught you." She grinned at me.

"Caught me, what?"

"Staring at my ass. Don't." She warned me, knowing exactly what my next comment was going to be.

_Just enjoying the view_.

We had a quick breakfast with my parents and headed out to the beach. We were arriving early enough that we managed to grab a really great spot by the water. Bella set up her towel and put her straw bag down that she had bought yesterday in one of the shops we visited.

My parents settled as well in the chairs they had brought from the hotel rental service and my mom quickly got lost in a book while my dad watched the water. This was their idea of relaxing. But I had other plans.

I watched Bella as first her shirt came off, and then the cover up. I was right, her bikini was ivory.

"Caught you again."

"Sorry,"

"Would you mind?" She asked, holding up her 50 proof sun block.

"Sure, whitey."

"Ass," she muttered, as I began rubbing in the lotion on her back and shoulders.

"My turn." I stripped my shirt off and sat down on her towel. Bella played the dramatics up, sighing, but she rubbed the lotion on for me and then returned to applying it to the rest of her exposed skin.

I finished putting lotion on as well, and then waited until I was sure Bella wasn't expecting anything. I scooped her up tossing her over my shoulder and carried her toward the water.

"Put me down!" she screamed in shock.

I ignored and continued toward the water's edge.

Bella obviously was not paying attention to the direction I was going because she was still screaming at me to put her down, even as I walked into the water.

"Edward Masen, you put me down this instant!"

"As you wish." I said simply, and dropped her into the water.

"Asshole!" she coughed at me when she came back up. "Oh my God….I hate you. You're going to pay for that."

"I'd like to see you try." I challenged her.

Bella leapt at me and managed to throw me off balance enough that I went to my knees, but the water only came up to my waist, so I was still above the water.

"Fail," I told her, and she splashed me double-handed, effectively soaking my hair.

"Triumph," She countered.

She stomped out of the water and up to her towel, which she snatched up from the sand and began wringing her hair out with.

I was nice enough to her for the rest of the day. I even offered to bring her lunch when my parents sent me up to get something for everyone to eat. A little bit before dinner my parents went inside to shower and get changed. Bella and I stayed on the beach watching the sun start to go down.

We lay on our separate towels on our stomachs admiring the way the light glinted off the water as it rippled.

"Can I say something without you getting mad?" I asked her.

"Depends on what it is."

"You can't get mad. But then again, I've never said anything like this to a girl before, so I really don't know how you'll react."

"Just say it, Edward."

"You've lost weight."

Bella looked slightly taken aback, and obviously caught off guard. "Thank you, I think. You say it like it's a bad thing."

"I've seen you naked, and I can tell…you've lost weight."

"I had a breakdown, Edward. And I stopped taking care of myself for a couple weeks. This is the result." She motioned to her ribs, which were only a little visible.

"I'm so sorry."

"It wasn't just you. And I'm better now."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah,"

I lay there in silence for a minute, thinking it over. I smiled to myself and turned back to her. "Well, I suppose I believe you if that sandwich you ordered at the airport was any indication."

Bella actually laughed and gave me a playful shove. "Come on, we should head inside and get changed for dinner. I think we're eating outside the hotel tonight."

"Ooh, I can't wait." Bella said excitedly. She started to get up and I offered her my hand.

I pulled her up a little harder than I meant to and she pressed her body against mine for support so she wouldn't fall forward. My arm went around her to offer further support and I found myself staring down into her eyes.

We stood there completely frozen for what felt like forever. Staring. Breathing. I could feel her heart racing against mine.

Bella finally broke the eye contact and muttered a quiet, "Thanks," bending down to gather her things. I followed suit, and we walked back to the hotel in silence.

I let her take the bathroom first to get ready. I heard the shower turn on and then off after just a couple minutes. I guess she was just washing her hair. When Bella came out of the bathroom She was wearing a long cotton dress that was cut longer in the back than the front.

"Wow,"

"Thanks," Bella blushed light and fingered something at her neck. When she took her hand down I noticed it was the #17 necklace she had worn to every single game during the season.

It made me smile to see it again. It had been too long.

I couldn't stop staring at the way her dress floated as she walked when we left to go to dinner a little while later. I watched her all night long, laughing and having a great time as we retold stories to my parents about the football season and the games they had missed.

I caught Bella's eye at one point and we shared a private smile. She reached under the table and took my hand for a moment where it lay in my lap. I knew then I couldn't deny it any longer.

I loved her.

I just hoped it wasn't too late to tell her.

A/N: Ok, nice long chapter for you all. I will try and start the next this one this weekend, but I don't have an outline for it yet. Hopefully something will come to me tomorrow before I have to go to work.

Have a great afternoon everyone!


End file.
